Covenant Seduction
by Kit-cat99
Summary: Caleb's sister is one of the few females born into the covenant with the Power. BUT she also gets something else. When Chase decides to make a comeback, you can bet he's gonna want it to be huge. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Covenant Seduction**

Summary: Maddie is Caleb's little sister who has been gifted with the Power but also a little something extra. Having been gone during the Chase fiasco, no one bothers to tell her about it so all she's aware of is her brother ascending and now has their father's power. So when the fifth son returns for payback by the time the next in line is due to ascend, Maddie finds herself stuck at a crossroad for what she wants and what she needs.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant characters although it would be nice to own those boys.

A/N: I came up with a better idea then what I had for my other Covenant story so I decided to go with this instead.

* * *

(12 years ago)

"Caleb, watch your sister for a minute." Evelyn called as she followed her husband. She kept an eye on the four and six year olds however. "What is it?"

"I found something." William said. "In the book." Evelyn's eyes shot to him in an instant. He was only thirty-two and yet was aged beyond that due to the affects of his power using.

"What? Please do not say it has something to do with Maddie." Evelyn said. "It's bad enough you wait until after Caleb is born to tell me that he…"

"I know." William said. "This is something that you must be aware of." Evelyn fell silent. "I have told you that Caleb will receive his power at thirteen."

"Yes." Evelyn said.

"And we must wait until then to find out if Madison does as well." William said. Evelyn nodded. "She might very well receive them. In the book it states that every hundred years, the first daughter born to one of the covenant will receive…" His voice lowered.

"What they talking about?" Maddie asked, looking up from the blocks she had to regard her brother as he tried to eavesdrop on their parents.

"I think they're talking about you." Caleb answered.

"WHAT?!" Evelyn nearly yelled. "That is ridiculous! Absurd!"

"True." William said.

"That cannot be true!" Evelyn said. "It would make sense if she gained it as she gained the rest of her powers but to have it at birth?"

"Have we ever truly been able to say 'no' to Maddie easily?" William asked.

"A little girl cannot have the power to seduce!" Evelyn said. They looked out at the children. Caleb had turned his attention to the plate of cookies he had. Maddie was watching him rather intently. She spoke to him and he turned to her. Evelyn's eyebrow rose as she watched her son hand over the plate and then head in their direction. "Caleb, why did you just give Maddie those cookies when I told you she can't have them?"

"I…I don't know, momma." Caleb said. "She asked for them and I…I just couldn't not do it." William gave Evelyn an 'I told you so' look and she glared at him. She walked over to Maddie and took the cookies from her.

"But mommy…Caleb gaved them to me." Maddie said.

"I know but you're not allowed to have them." Evelyn said, deliberately looking away from the little girl. "I've told you that already." Maddie huffed and pouted and Evelyn found it hard to not hand the plate back to her. She returned it to Caleb and looked back at her husband. She was afraid to admit it but she was beginning to believe he was right.

(8 years ago)

She finally had to admit to it. Her little girl truly did have the ability to seduce just about anyone. Boys seemed to be easier if the phone calls from the school were any indication to that. Maddie had boys fighting for her and giving her things she wanted and she was only eight years old!! Caleb and his friends were luckily able to avoid it but other boys in their grade sure weren't.

"I know you get a kick out of getting things this way but it's not right." Evelyn said.

"But it's so much easier." Maddie said.

"I don't care." Evelyn said. "You are not to use in order to get things, do I make myself clear."

"But…" Maddie said.

"Madison Annalise Danvers, do I make myself clear?" Evelyn said.

"Yes mother." Maddie said.

"Good…now I don't want anymore phone calls from the school telling me that you're the cause of a fight or that boys are practically tripping over themselves to do stuff for you." Evelyn said. "Understood?"

"Yes." Maddie said.

"Good." Evelyn said. "Go play with your brother."

"But he's got Pogue, Reid and Tyler over." Maddie said. "Why would he want to have me around?"

"Because I said so." Evelyn said. "Go." Maddie walked away. Evelyn sighed and reached for a bottle. With her daughter's behaviour on top of that of her husband's…well things didn't seem to be looking good.

(3 years ago)

"Well that was quite a birthday…didn't expect the whole cake to catch on fire." Reid said, looking at the burnt cake with an almost longing look.

"I said I was sorry." Maddie said. "You guys never warned me of how strong the power would be."

"Well we never thought you'd get it." Pogue said. "I mean, after all, you are a girl." Caleb was making frantic gestures behind Maddie to try and get Pogue not to say what he had just said. Since his attempt to silence his friend had failed, Caleb smacked himself in the forehead as his sister's eyes went black and Pogue was thrown up into the air, landing in a nearby tree.

"Maddie…" Caleb nearly whined.

"Well if he hadn't called me a girl then I never would have done it." Maddie said, crossing her arms over her chest that clearly defined her as a female now.

"Don't blame Pogue." Tyler said. "Blame mother nature for giving you those." Again, Caleb had tried to stop his friend and failed. Tyler joined Pogue in the tree.

"Don't even, Reid." Caleb said. Reid pretended to zip his lips shut.

"Madison I believe it's time I had the same talk with you that I had with Caleb two years ago." Evelyn said.

"Aww, do we have to?" Maddie asked, brushing her dark hair out of her face.

"Yes, I don't want you getting addicted to these powers as your father did." Evelyn said. All eyes snapped towards the tree as Pogue and Tyler fell out of it noisily. Maddie smiled triumphantly but the look died as she caught her mother's gaze. With a heavy sigh, she followed the older woman away from the boys so that she could get lectured.

(A few months ago)

"Whatcha got there Mad dog?" Caleb asked, watching his sister walk towards the car.

"My history class is going over to Egypt for two weeks." Maddie said.

"Cool." Caleb said. "Two weeks without you." Maddie smacked him. "So what's with the look then?"

"I'm gonna miss your birthday if I go." Maddie said. "That week before and the day of I'll be gone. We come back on the Tuesday after."

"Oh." Caleb said.

"I'll miss your ascension." Maddie said, somewhat whiney.

"Hey don't worry about it." Caleb said. "You'll get to see the guys ascend." Maddie rolled her eyes. "Come on, mom's gonna want to know about this and you only have two hours before your lessons."

"Right." Maddie said, nodding. She got into the car and read some of the information she had been given.


	2. Return of the Daughter

**Return of the Daughter**

Well looks like this story is just a bit more popular then the other one was. Sweet!

* * *

(Present)

Maddie bobbed her head as she looked down at the sketch book on her lap. She twirled one the cord for her earphones around her finger before switching songs on her iPod. She mouthed along as she added a few more lines to the drawing. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and Maddie turned the sketch book over to hide her picture as she pulled an ear bud out and looked up.

"Excuse me miss, but we're about to take off so you have to fasten your seatbelt." The stewardess said.

"Oh right, sorry." Maddie said. She watched the stewardess walk away then looked at the person next to her. Since no one was paying her any attention, Maddie looked down at her seatbelt. Her eyes flashed black and the belt buckled by itself. Satisfied, she replaced the ear bud and went back to drawing. So many hours on a plane…it was a good thing she didn't mind flying or else this would irritate her beyond belief.

-----------

Crunch!

"Reid! Shhh!"

"Sorry, not my fault they make this stuff so crunchy."

"Shh!!"

"What?"

"Stop talking or you're gonna wake him up!"

"I'm already awake." Caleb groaned. He rolled onto his back, dragged his hand down his face then sat up and looked at the three guys in his room. "Why are you all here?"

"Maddie comes home today, remember? Or did ascending make you forget about that little whiney tomboy?" Pogue said.

"I didn't forget. But she's not due for hours." Caleb said, yawning.

"Which is why we decided that we set up a 'welcome home' party." Reid said.

"She's been gone for two weeks…I don't think that qualifies for a party." Caleb said.

"Sure it does." Tyler said. "Now up you get, call Sarah so that she can come over and finally meet Mad dog and find out who we're always talking about." Caleb rolled his eyes and got out of bed. The other three left the room.

By the time he got downstairs after a shower, it was to find streams on the walls, balloons all over the place and a big banner saying 'Welcome home'.

"You guys do realize that you're making it out to sound as if she's been gone for years right?" Caleb asked.

"Don't look at me, it was all their idea." Pogue said, pointing at the other two.

"Hey, I miss my Maddie bear so I want to celebrate her return." Reid said. Again, Caleb rolled his eyes. Reid had been calling his sister that ever since Maddie had dressed up as a bear for Halloween when she was seven.

"Well what are we gonna do for the next four hours then? She's probably asleep flying over the ocean right now." Caleb said. Reid and Tyler looked at each other then their gaze turned towards the kitchen. "Oh no…no, no, no, no, no! Not that! You guys are not allowed to do that again!" He was pretty much ignored as the younger two almost ran into the kitchen. "Pogue! A little help, maybe?"

"Fine." Pogue said, getting up from where he was seated on the couch. They went into the kitchen after the other two.

-----------

Maddie tapped the eraser of her pencil on the page. The picture she had drawn was of Putnam barn, in the rain, and there were two people there, looking almost as if they were fighting. She had no clue why she had drawn that or even who the two people in it were supposed to be.

"Hey Maddie!" She looked up. The person sitting in front of her was now on their knees leaning over the back of the seat to look at her.

"What's up?" Maddie asked.

"Your brother is picking you up right?" The other girl asked.

"Yeah…and my mom." Maddie said. "What's your point?"

"Just wondering." The other girl said.

"Oh Kali don't tell me you still have a crush on Caleb." Maddie said. "That is way gross! He's my brother."

"But he's not mine." Kali said. Maddie rolled her eyes. "Cool drawing. Who are they supposed to be?"

"No idea." Maddie said.

"So are the rest of those guys gonna be getting you too?" Kali asked, resting her chin on the seat. "You know…the other three Sons of Ipswich."

"Ok A) I'm going to be seeing them later once I'm settled in so they won't be there when we arrive. And B) you are obsessed with that title." Maddie said.

"I can't help it, it's cool." Kali said. "I wish I had a title."

"How about the annoyingly crazy friend of the sister of one of the sons of Ipswich?" Maddie asked.

"Too wordy." Kali said. Maddie laughed and shook her head. "So what do you think your mom will say about your hair?"

"All I did was streak it." Maddie said, tugging on a random blonde strand of hair that stood out against the dark brown of the rest of her hair. "But yeah she probably will freak. Let me borrow your brush."

"Where's yours?" Kali asked, disappearing from view.

"I put it in my suitcase, not my backpack, by accident." Maddie said. Kali reappeared and handed over a brush. Maddie pulled it through her hair then pulled a hair tie from her bag and tied it up. "Ok, is it as noticeable now?"

"Not so much but they will definitely notice it after a minute of looking at you." Kali said.

"That should give me time to come up with an excuse." Maddie said.

"Yeah…you'll also need to come up with an excuse for that neat tattoo on your back." Kali said.

"Do not say anything to anyone until I figured out my way out of getting in trouble." Maddie said. She already knew she could get away with it but she wanted her friend to think differently. She returned the brush. "How much longer?"

"I think we have another hour." Kali said. Maddie nodded and looked back down at her picture before deciding to start a new one.

-----------

"So…what do you think she did this time?" Evelyn asked. Caleb looked at her. One of his hands was resting on the top of the steering wheel of his car. They were just waiting for the time that they should be inside to collect the other member of their household.

"What do you mean?" Caleb asked.

"Almost every time she goes off somewhere for more then a day, she comes back with something." Evelyn said. "Remember when she was twelve and went to New York? She came back with her ears pierced."

"That's not so bad." Caleb said.

"Yes but she's been saying she wants a tattoo lately." Evelyn said.

"That…would be bad depending on where it is." Caleb said.

"Well let's go find out." Evelyn said, sighing. They got out of the car and walked into the airport. "What terminal again?"

"Five." Caleb said.

"Right." Evelyn said. "I miss her but I swear your sister just does things to push my buttons."

"She's been good lately though." Caleb said. "With everything that's been going on."

"She is not to know about what happened." Evelyn said.

"Mother I don't think its right to keep Maddie in the dark about all of this." Caleb said.

"There's nothing for her to worry about now so there's no point in her knowing." Evelyn said.

"What if she asks about dad?" Caleb asked.

"We'll figure that out when the time comes." Evelyn said.

"_Flight 178 from Egypt now landing."_

"That's her." Caleb said. It was another twenty minutes before people finally started getting off the plane. Caleb and Evelyn watched the whole bunch of them. They saw the teacher and a few of the students. Then they saw Kali but had yet to see Maddie.

"Who are you looking for?" Maddie asked, coming up next to her brother. Caleb stopped looking and turned his head to her.

"Ha ha very funny." He said, hugging her. Maddie laughed.

"I jingle…how could you have not noticed me coming?" She asked.

"Well it could be the hair." Caleb said. Evelyn hugged her after Caleb let go.

"Let's take a look at you." She said, holding her daughter out at arms length. Maddie still had her hair tied up. She was wearing a red tank top that didn't even cover her midriff, showing off her bell button which had been pierced the previous year as well as jean shorts and flip flops.

"I had on some hiking boots but once we got to the airport I took them off and put them in one my cases." Maddie said, looking down at her footwear. Caleb just stared at her. Wasn't this the same girl that, only two weeks ago, was wearing his old shorts and not flaunting off skin?? He looked down at her feet and saw that each had an anklet with coins, the same as what belly dancers wore. "Oh my god, this lady at the village we stayed in was so nice. She taught some of the girls some belly dance moves and now I can do that thing where only my stomach moves. It was so cool!"

"Ok who are you and what did you do to my sister?" Caleb asked. Sure, Maddie had been taking dance classes (he wasn't quite sure what kind of dance) but this just seemed far too girly for her.

"I'm still Maddie you dope." Maddie said, smacking Caleb's arm.

"Yep…you are." Caleb said. "Well let's get your cases then." The kids turned towards the luggage carousal and Evelyn groaned as she spotted the black ink on her daughter's back.

"I knew it, I just knew it." She muttered, following them over. They got Maddie's things and went to the car in silence. "So…what's it of."

"Huh?" Maddie asked, climbing into the back seat.

"That tattoo you unsuccessfully hid." Evelyn said.

"It's nothing mom." Maddie said.

"It most certainly is something when I told you to run everything by me." Evelyn said. Caleb groaned and started up the car as the women argued.

"It's just Bast." Maddie said.

"It's just what?" Evelyn asked.

"Bast…the Egyptian cat goddess." Maddie said. "Have you never seen Catwoman??"

"Only with Batman." Evelyn said. Maddie rolled her eyes. There was quiet for a while.

"So Caleb, when do I get to see the boys again?" Maddie asked, sitting forward to look at her brother. "They do remember it's today I came back right?"

"Yeah." Caleb said. "You'll see them later."

"I have to get used to the time difference all over again." Maddie said, flopping back and closing her eyes. She didn't reopen them until they drove through the gates of their house. Once the car stopped she got out and looked at the house suspiciously. "Why is Pogue's bike here?"

"Uh…I don't know." Caleb said.

"Caleb…" Maddie said.

"Don't even try it Mads, I've gotten pretty immune to your power." Caleb said. "Plus I've ascended so I think I can counter your little siren ability."

"Bite me, bro." Maddie said, pushing a few stray hairs out of her face. Caleb took her suitcases from the trunk and Maddie slung her bag over her shoulder before they headed inside. She rolled her eyes as she heard voices inside the house but she couldn't stop the smile that came.

"SURPRISE!!!" The three boys yelled as they entered. Maddie laughed at her brother's friends.

"Hey, it's not right to laugh at our effort." Reid said. "I'll have you know we spent plenty of hours working on these decorations."

"Oh please." Maddie said. "You probably spent twenty minutes, tops."

"Told you she would know." Tyler said, stepping forward to give Maddie a hug. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, loads." Maddie said.

"What happened to you?" Pogue asked.

"Are you gonna do what Caleb did and ask who am I and what did I do?" Maddie asked. Tyler and Reid only seemed to know just notice Maddie's new look. Their jaws dropped and she huffed, putting her hands on her hips. She tapped her foot, waiting for one of the boys to say something instead of just stare at her.

"How about something to eat?" Caleb said, sharply. Reid and Tyler closed their mouths instantly and quickly looked away from Maddie. Pogue looked down. Maddie rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE?!" She yelled.

"I told them not to!" Caleb said. He walked into the kitchen. "I also told them to clean it up." There was chocolate batter all over the counter and on one side of the fridge. Maddie turned around to face Reid, Tyler and Pogue. Reid looking the guiltiest.

"On the plus side…we made a pretty good cake." He said. Maddie just stared at them, a small disbelieving smile on her face.

"So you made the mess?" She asked. Reid, carefully, nodded. "Good…then you get to clean up."

"Aw come on!!! Tyler helped!" Reid said.

"Then he can help clean." Maddie said.

"Thanks Reid." Tyler said. Caleb got the cake and Pogue grabbed forks, plates and a knife. Maddie patted Reid and Tyler on the shoulders. They both just looked at her.

"Good job on the cake boys, looks good." Maddie said. Reid glared. Maddie blew kisses at them before following the other two boys.

"Did she just…blow kisses?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah…since when does she do that?" Reid asked. "For that matter…since when has she been hot?"

"Don't even think along that line." Tyler said. "Caleb will kick your ass." Reid just rolled his eyes and started cleaning.

* * *

So…who should be the lucky boy to wind up with Maddie? Pogue, Reid, Tyler…Aaron?? Oh god please do not say Aaron…I'll have to murder whoever does. 


	3. Save a Dance

**Save a Dance**

Wow that's a lot of reviews. Well I just thought of something interesting to go with so a few people should be happy with my choice.

* * *

"I thought she said she was tired." Pogue called over the music. He was sitting with Caleb at a table, watching Maddie dance with Reid and Tyler. It was actually pretty interesting how Reid and Maddie seemed to be the only ones to get Tyler to be more outspoken and out there.

"So did I." Caleb said, narrowing his eyes at his sister. The dancing she did with his friends was anything but innocent. In his opinion, she was just damn lucky she was doing it with Reid and Tyler and not some random guy. He watched as Maddie threw her back onto Reid's shoulder (since he was behind her) and laugh.

"Looks like you aren't tired anymore." Reid said.

"God no! I love getting to come here!" Maddie said. She held out her hands and Tyler grasped them, pulling her away from Reid. She laughed again. "Baby boy, you gotta learn to be like this all the time. There's gotta be someone out there to compete with Reid."

"I thought that was you." Tyler said.

"Oh nah uh." Maddie said. "I'm not fulfilling one of his fantasies and going after girls." Reid and Tyler laughed this time. Maddie turned her back to Tyler and wrapped his arms around her and dropping down, forcing him to go with her.

"Excuse me you two but I see a certain someone I would like to beat." Reid said. Maddie and Tyler stood up and watched Reid walk over to the pool tables.

"Should probably go too, make sure he doesn't cause too much trouble." Tyler said.

"Fine but I want one more dance with both of you before we leave." Maddie said. Tyler grinned and nodded. He headed to the pool tables and Maddie headed to the foose ball table where Pogue and Caleb had migrated to.

"Hey sis." Caleb said, not taking his eyes off the game. Maddie came up next to him and stood a bit on her tip toes in order to kiss his cheek. Then she wiped the lip gloss imprint off. "What was that for?"

"For not freaking." Maddie said. Caleb didn't say anything. She didn't even try her power on him but when she did sweet little things like that, he wasn't about to rat on her. "So who's winning?"

"I am." Pogue said, proudly.

"Oh, I see." Maddie said, looking at the table. "Hey Caleb, I need money."

"What for?" Caleb asked.

"I need a drink." Maddie said. "And my money is either still in a bank account or in piastres and pounds."

"In what?" Pogue asked.

"Egyptian currency…duh." Maddie said. She pushed her hair out of her face. She had taken it down once Reid and Tyler had finished cleaning and asked to see what she had done. They were impressed but Caleb and Pogue were pretty speechless about it.

"Ok, ok, in my pocket there's a five." Caleb said. "I want the change back!"

"Yes, sir!" Maddie said, mock saluting him before reaching into his pocket. She pulled out car keys and the five dollar bill. She put the keys back and weaved through the crowd to the bar. She tried getting the bartenders attention but yelling didn't work. Maddie huffed, stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled, injecting a bit of power into it. The bartender turned obediently to her.

"What can I get ya?" He asked.

"Can I have a coke?" Maddie asked. The bartender nodded. He put ice and the soda into a glass then stuck the straw in. Maddie gave him the money when he handed her the drink and she had to use power again to get him to take it. Caleb would have killed her if she gave him back the whole five bucks, she just knew it. She got her change and walked back to the foose ball table to return it to her brother. She put the change back into his pocket and offered the drink.

"No thanks. Hey, check on Reid and Tyler will ya?" Caleb asked. "I don't trust Reid not to cause a mess again."

"Ok, no problem." Maddie said. She headed over to the pool tables. Aaron was up to take a shot when she showed up. She walked over to where Reid and Tyler stood and slid her hand over Reid's eyes to stop what she knew was going to happen. Aaron managed to sink a ball easily.

"Maddie!" Reid whined, once her hand had been removed.

"Play fair." Maddie said. Reid rolled his eyes and muttered something. Maddie rolled her eyes and sipped her drink, leaning against Tyler. She alternated who she leaned against depending on whose turn it was. It got down to the eight ball and Aaron was beginning to brag already. Maddie narrowed her eyes then looked down at her chest, getting an idea. She handed her drink to Tyler and he raised an eyebrow.

"This game is all mine, boys." Aaron said. Maddie stopped Reid from doing anything and gave him a look before she walked over to a spot relatively by the eight ball. Aaron looked at her as she leaned on the table a bit, being sure to show off what she had. Mission accomplished. Aaron was too busy staring at her so that, when someone yelled at him to take the shot, he missed it.

"Aww, too bad." Maddie said. She had used a bit to get the balls lined up for an easy pocket and hoped Reid wouldn't try anything fancy. She walked back over to Tyler and Reid lined up his shot. She took her drink back and low-fived him.

"Clever." Tyler said.

"It's a girl thing." Maddie said. "I'm actually gotten quite fond of these." It's a good thing she was the one drinking and not Tyler because he would have spit it all out. He would have said something but Reid sunk the shot and Aaron started getting jerky. Maddie rolled her eyes and stepped in between the two. "Hey, hey, hey now boys. No need for any fights alright? Reid and Tyler won, fair and square."

"Oh I seriously doubt that." Aaron said. "They always win."

"Then why do you keep playing them?" Maddie asked, raising an eyebrow. She glanced down at Aaron's hands and saw them in fists. She finished off her pop and took the straw out. She stepped closer to Aaron and put a hand on her chest. "You're getting to bothered by this buddy."

"No shit." Aaron said.

"How about I help you cool off?" Maddie asked. All eyes were on her now. Reid and Tyler stared at her in disbelief.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Aaron asked.

"Oh it's quite simple actually." Maddie said. She slid her hand up to the neckline of his shirt, pulled it open, and dumped the ice down. He jumped away from her. "Maybe you shouldn't wear your shirt tucked in." She put her empty glass down and returned to Reid and Tyler. "What?"

"Nothing." Both of them said.

"Ok then…come on, one more dance before Caleb decides to haul us out of here." Maddie said, dragging them back to the dance floor.

"What did Egypt do to her?" Reid asked, sitting in the passenger seat of Tyler's hummer while the other boy drove them back to the dorms later on. Maddie had hugged and kissed both of them before hoping into Caleb's car.

"I don't know." Tyler said, shaking his head. "She goes away a tomboy and comes back…"

"Something very much NOT a tomboy." Reid said. "You still have some classes with her."

"Yeah." Tyler said.

"See if she acts any differently in those." Reid said. "The rest of us won't see her until swim practise." Tyler nodded.

"Get off my back about it, Caleb!" Maddie said, walking into the house. "I was just dancing with them."

"That was far from dancing." Caleb said.

"Uh, no it wasn't." Maddie said. "That's what everybody, and I do mean everybody, does. I bet you and Sarah do it and by the way, when do I get to meet her?"

"Probably tomo-…don't change the subject!" Caleb said.

"What? These are your friends we're talking about here Cal." Maddie said. "It's not like I'm about to drag one of them off into a corner to make out with."

"You better not be doing that with anyone." Caleb said.

"I can do what I want." Maddie said. "I'm not a little kid anymore! Just because you have his powers now doesn't make you dad!"

"I…how did you know?" Caleb asked.

"Duh…I can feel it. Just like I felt you ascending from across the bloody globe." Maddie said.

(((A/N: I think 'duh' is her favourite word.)))

"Oh." Caleb said. He was silent, waiting. Wondering when she was going to ask.

"Look I actually am tired now." Maddie said. "Dancing and keeping Reid out of trouble takes a lot out of ya so I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Uh…night." Caleb said. He watched Maddie climb up the stairs and out of sight.

"Well that was certainly new." Caleb turned his head to see Evelyn walk towards him. "Not her fighting with her exactly but the topic of the fight."

"Yeah, usually she argues with me about not being let in on games." Caleb said.

"She didn't ask about your father though." Evelyn said.

"No." Caleb said, shaking his head.

"As long as she doesn't ask, there's no reason to tell her. Alright?" Evelyn said. "The other boys know not to mention what happened on your birthday."

"Mom, I don't know what happened to him." Caleb said. "For all we know he's not dead and he could come back from…"

"You are NOT to tell her!" Evelyn said.

"She's not a little kid anymore, mother." Caleb said, using Maddie's line. He followed after his sister up the stairs.

"Miss Danvers…" Maddie's head shot up as the teacher addressed her. "Would you care to give us the answer?"

"Oh umm…" Maddie said. She looked at the board. Tyler looked at her. "The uh…sum of the two short sides is equal to the long side."

"Very good…you just managed to get the correct one." The teacher said. Maddie sighed and slumped in her seat a bit. She rubbed her eyes and tried to hide a yawn. Tyler watched her, his eyes narrowed a bit. If she had gone to sleep once she had gotten home, she shouldn't have been this tired.

"Mr. Sims…" Tyler jumped as he was addressed this time. "Please take your attention from Miss Danvers and turn them to the board." He just nodded and didn't look at Maddie for the rest of the class. It would have been so much easier if she sat closer to him, or even on a lower level then him. But she was off to one side and up one level above him so it was hard to keep an eye on her without getting caught.

"She was falling asleep in maths class." Tyler said, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his bare chest.

"That just doesn't seem like her." Caleb said.

"Well it does, a bit." Tyler said. "I mean…she does lose a lot of sleep every time she has nightmares. Maybe she just had a few of them last night."

"Maybe. But that doesn't explain…" Caleb stopped talking as Maddie walked out of the change room in her swimsuit. She stood with a few other girls, tying her hair up in a bun as she talked.

"Check this out." Tyler said. "Hey Maddie!" She looked over at them and walked over. "What did you tell me last night?"

"I told you a lot of things." Maddie said.

"Yeah but using your…umm…cleavage to distract Aaron then saying 'it's a girl thing' stands out most in my mind." Tyler said.

"Well I am a girl you know." Maddie said. Reid, Pogue and Caleb's jaws all dropped. "What?! I'm getting sick of that look!"

"You…you just admitted to being a girl." Reid said. "But…you don't like being a girl."

"Ok the last time I said that…I was thirteen." Maddie said.

"You've been a tomboy forever though." Pogue said. "And then you go off to Egypt and…"

"People are allowed to change ya know." Maddie said.

"But why?" Tyler asked.

"Because I can." Maddie said, turning her back to them. Because of the low back, they could see part of her tattoo. A bit of a body and a cat head.

"What is that?" Reid asked.

"Bast." Caleb said, remembering the car conversation.

"Egyptian cat goddess." Tyler said. "Head of a cat, body of a woman…" The other three looked at him. "What?? I did research on some stuff when I found out where she was going." The others just kept staring at him. "Ok don't look at me like that."

"Is it just me or does it seem like maybe there's something behind that tattoo?" Caleb asked.

"I dunno…I think it's just a tattoo." Reid said. "Maybe she really is just changing because she can. Maybe she's getting sick of being known as the tomboy Danvers girl."

"Maybe Caleb's right." Pogue said. "She liked being a tomboy."

"She also willingly took those dance classes and really enjoyed them." Tyler pointed out.

"Either way, I'm going to find out." Caleb said, watching as his sister and a few other girls dove into the pool and started racing. Like him, she was the best female free style swimmer in the state.

* * *

So…do you guys think Caleb is right?? Or do Reid and Tyler have the better argument? Those of you that figure out the right idea…well I might just let you in what I have planned for Miss Maddie. 


	4. Play Me Some Magic

**Play Me Some Magic**

I might bring Chase back in this chapter. If it's not this one then it'll be the next one. For anyone who's wondering, I found a picture that's sort of like my idea for Maddie's tattoo except it's lacking a head. The picture is in my profile if you wanna see it.

* * *

Maddie sat on the couch, legs tucked under her, resting somewhat on the arm rest as she carefully drew lines and curves in her sketchbook. The only sound in the room was her occasional sigh and the ticking of the clock across from her. Footsteps came from behind her and Maddie froze. As far as she was to believe, she was alone in the house. Closing her sketchbook slowly, she remained where she was, straining to hear something…anything. More footsteps were heard, coming up faster. She turned around quickly and drew in a deep breath, read to scream…

She sat up quickly, gasping. She looked around her bedroom, breathing heavily. Her clock read six in the morning. There was no point in trying to go back to sleep now. Calming down, Maddie flicked off the alarm so that it wouldn't go off before she climbed out of bed.

"You're up early." Caleb said, walking into the kitchen a while later to see his sister standing at the stove, watching the bacon in her usual tank top and shorts pyjamas. Maddie made a noise only to signify that she had heard him. "Are you ok?"

"Hmm…yeah, fine." Maddie said, looking up from the frying pan. It only took a few seconds of being unwatched for a fire to spring up. Maddie yelped and jumped backwards and Caleb jumped forward to put out the flames.

"Jesus…are you sure you're ok?" Caleb asked.

"Uh huh…I think." Maddie said.

"Maybe you shouldn't go to school today." Caleb said.

"No, no…I'm good, I'm good." Maddie said. She opted against eating breakfast though and spent some time in the shower, trying to figure out her nightmare. Just before Caleb could yell at her to hurry up, she went down the stairs. "One good thing about prep schools…never have to take time trying to figure out what to wear."

"Yet you always take forever." Caleb said. Maddie just rolled her eyes. That wasn't the reaction Caleb was hoping for but he didn't say anything except to tell their mother they were leaving.

"Hey, are you alright? You look awful." Tyler said, meeting Maddie in front of their class.

"I'm fine!" Maddie snapped. "Geez…why is everyone on my back?"

"Sorry." Tyler said, throwing his hands in the air in surrender.

"Oh…Tyler, I'm sorry." Maddie said. "Just a little edgy. I'll get over it." Tyler looked at her, somewhat worried. At least in this class he sat next to her. It wasn't long into the class before the teacher asked everyone to pair off to do the assignment.

"Hey Mads, wanna go out for lunch?" Tyler asked. "You know…just you, me and Reid? Like we used to?"

"We also used to spend the whole time in those little playground things." Maddie said.

"True…" Tyler said.

"Ok, sure." Maddie said. "Gets me away from Caleb."

"You guys get in a fight?" Tyler asked.

"No…he's just being majorly overprotective." Maddie said. "And he wouldn't stop looking at my back this morning. Did something happen here while I was gone?"

"Uh…no." Tyler said. "Apart from Caleb…you know…nothing."

"Yet Pogue and Kate are on a 'time out'." Maddie said. "Of course, Pogue isn't letting me talk to Kate about it so god only knows what happened." She gave Tyler a suspicious look. "She still doesn't know about what we all are does she."

"No…the only reason Sarah knows is that she got caught in the middle." Tyler said.

"Miss Danvers and Mr. Sims. I believe I told you two to work on the assignment, not talk about your social lives." The teacher said.

"Sorry." Maddie and Tyler said. They went to work and only spoke when one of them had a question. They finished the assignment just when the bell rang.

"I'll meet you and Reid by your car then at lunch alright?" Maddie said, packing up.

"Ok…I'll tell him that." Tyler said. They handed in their work and went in separate directions. Tyler joined the boys and Maddie joined Kali.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong…" Kali said, glancing back at where Tyler was disappearing. "But I think he's got the hots for you."

"What?" Maddie asked, turning around. She couldn't see Tyler anymore due to the crowd. "Tyler?"

"Yeah. He's cute." Kali said.

"I think you got a bit too much sun in Egypt." Maddie said. They headed into history class. "Every one of those boys thinks of me of a little kid. You didn't seem them all freak when they saw me the other day. Did they honestly expect me to be a tomboy forever?"

"Apparently." Kali said. "Although…if they all think of you as their little sister then they'd probably be rather thrilled if you remained a tomboy." They climbed a few steps then took their seats.

Maddie got held back at lunch time to talk to the teacher about doing a project based on what they had done and discovered in Egypt. He told her that he was getting the rest of the class to do it as well but he figured Maddie might need more time since she seemed to enjoy the trip so much and she would use the time effectively.

"Reid isn't gonna shut up about me wasting his lunch time." Maddie said, making her way out into the somewhat empty hall. She hurried towards the door and walked right into someone. Both fell to the ground.

"Sorry, my bad." The other person said.

"No it's my fault." Maddie said, getting onto her knees to pick up her books. "I was rushing."

"Here, let me help." The other person offered. They picked up the books and stood up. "Egyptian gods and goddesses…interesting."

"It's for my history class." Maddie said, taking the book back and finally looking up at the person in front of her. He looked about the same age as Caleb with dark hair that was just a bit spikey. There was something about him that Maddie couldn't place as she looked at his blue eyes. He actually seemed quite similar to her brother as she thought about it.

"Oh, how stupid of me, I'm Chase." He said, offering his hand.

"Maddie Danvers." Maddie said, taking the offered hand in her own. Chase had a curiously interested look on his face.

"Caleb has a sister?" He asked.

"Yeah, me. You know him?" Maddie asked.

"Well…just a bit." Chase said, shrugging. "I know of him more like."

"Not surprising." Maddie said. "Practically the goddamn leader of the 'Sons of Ipswich'." She did air quotes as best as she could while balancing her books.

"You want some help with this?" Chase asked.

"Uh, no I'm good." Maddie said. "I didn't get the chance to put them in my bag because I was rushing off to meet Reid and Tyler…a couple of friends."

"Oh…well then I won't keep you." Chase said, stepping to the side. Maddie giggled as he bowed slightly, pointing towards the doors. "See you around?"

"Yeah, I guess." Maddie said. "Bye…thanks." She rushed on towards the doors and out them.

"There she is…was beginning to think you stood us up." Reid said, pushing himself up from his leaning position against the hummer.

"Now why would I do that?" Maddie asked. "You know I love ya boys. Now let's get out of here before overprotective brother rears his annoying face."

"Yes sir…uh…ma'am!" Reid said. The three of them got into the hummer, Maddie sitting in the back. "So when are you going to join those of us with licenses Mad dog?"

"When my mom finally believes I'm not gonna seduce my way to a pass." Maddie said. "Which would probably be…oh yeah…never!"

"She thinks you'll do that?" Tyler asked.

"I did it once and now she never believes me when I say I pass on my own if I get high marks." Maddie said. "She's probably to drunk half the time anyways."

"Hey now, that's not true." Tyler said.

"Bullshit it is too!" Maddie said. "You guys and I all know that she's been drinking since dad got worse and I went overboard with the power so don't even try to tell me differently." She crossed her arms and sat back in the seat. Reid and Tyler looked at each other. Maybe Caleb was right. Maddie had never been like this because and it was a little worrisome. They would have to talk to Caleb about this, that was almost certain.

-----------

"Think they'll be gone all lunch hour?" Pogue asked, sitting down next to Caleb.

"I hope so." Caleb said, typing away on the computer. Different phrases on different websites popped out at him.

_Bast was a wild goddess. To those who were in her favour, she gave great blessings, but her wrath was legendary and she was sometimes listed as one of Ra's avenging deities who punish the sinful and the enemies of Egypt._

_She was usually depicted as a cat, or as a woman with the head of a cat or lion._

"Look, look!" Caleb said. "It's Maddie's tattoo."

"So it is." Pogue said. "What's the stuff say?" They read through the information but a certain paragraph stood out to them.

_Bast seemed to have two sides to her personality, docile and aggressive. Her docile and gentle side was displayed in her duties as a protector of the home, and pregnant women. Her aggressive and vicious nature was exposed in the accounts of battles in which the pharaoh was said to have slaughtered the enemy as Bast slaughtered her victims._

"That doesn't sound too good." Pogue said.

"This isn't helping!" Caleb said. His cell phone vibrated in his pocket. With a quick look around, he took it out. "Tyler just texted me."

"What's he want?" Pogue asked.

"Says that Maddie was badmouthing mom, calling her a drunk." Caleb said.

"Oh." Pogue said.

"Oh? That's all you have to say?" Caleb said.

"Caleb, each one of us has said at one point in time or another, even you." Pogue said.

"But Maddie's NEVER done it." Caleb said. "She's the one that sticks up for mom and…" He straightened up and looked around.

"What is it?" Pogue asked, looking around.

"I don't know…I just…I thought I felt something." Caleb said.

"Like what?" Pogue asked.

"I thought…" Caleb said. He sighed and sat back in his chair. "I thought I felt Chase again. But that's almost impossible."

"Yeah." Pogue said. "You're probably just imagining things being as stressed as you are. We'll ask Maddie about the tattoo tonight alright? All four of us will do it."

"Yeah ok." Caleb said, closing the websites and logging off the computer. "I'll get Sarah to come along too…maybe she can girl talk it out of her or something."

"Couldn't hurt." Pogue said, standing up. "The websites kept saying that Bast was goddess of women…maybe Mads will open up a lot easier to her then to us."

"God I hope so." Caleb said.

* * *

So looky, looky whose back. I had to bring him back in before Maddie hooked up with anyone. I'm still not quite sure who but I don't think I want it to be with Reid. It's a toss up now between Tyler and Pogue. 


	5. Snap Shot

**Snap Shot**

Ok so there's gonna be confrontation and then some skipping…you'll see what I mean.

* * *

Maddie scowled at every one of the five people that stood (or in Sarah and Tyler's cases, sat) around her. Reid, Pogue and Caleb stood in front of her and Sarah and Tyler sat either side of her on the couch.

"What the hell is this? An intervention or something?" Maddie asked. "If so, what for?"

"Your attitude." Caleb said. "We're worried about you."

"Oh sure like someone I've pretty much just met is worried, no offence." Maddie said, glancing at Sarah.

"None taken, and I am worried." Sarah said.

"This is ridiculous." Maddie said, standing up.

"Mads, just sit through this ok." Tyler said. Maddie looked at him the sighed and sat back down. Caleb and Sarah exchanged looks before the latter put her hand on the other girl's shoulder.

"What happened in Egypt?" Sarah asked, asking genuinely out of curiosity and not just out of some paranoid freak fest.

"You mean how'd I get my tattoo, don't you?" Maddie asked. Everyone looked at each other and nodded. "It's not exactly my fault. The guy was gonna spill on me if I didn't really agree." Caleb opened his mouth but Maddie halted him with her hand. "He said he knew what I was and then proved that he knew by saying it only loud enough for me to hear. I don't know if it's his sales pitch or what but I definitely didn't want to draw attention and I couldn't risk having people find out."

"So you let some stranger slap a tattoo on your back?" Caleb asked.

"Ok first of all he didn't slap." Maddie said. "And second of all yeah, I did. I wanted a tattoo so I figured what the hell. There was nothing about that place that rang out any kind of magic to me. He told me about he as he drew it, told me about Bast…"

"Did you die…at all?" Sarah asked.

"No…this isn't that much like Catwoman." Maddie said, laughing. "He just needled it in, told me to take care of it, I paid then caught back up with my class."

"So why are you acting like this?" Caleb asked.

"Uh…because I'm sixteen…hello?" Maddie said.

"Yeah but you've never acted like this before." Caleb said.

"There's a first for everything bro, can I go now? I still have some unpacking left." Maddie asked. Giving up, Caleb just nodded. Maddie got up and headed up to her room.

"Tyler keep an eye on her will ya?" Caleb asked. "I'm still not believing too much of this."

"Uh ok." Tyler said. He went up after Maddie.

"He is WAY too overprotective for my own good." Maddie said, moving between her bed and dresser, taking things out of her suitcases and putting them into the dresser. Tyler was just lounging on her bed next to the case now, leaning back on his elbows.

"He's just looking out for you, Mads." He said, looking at the clothes she was unpacking. "He's your big brother, that's what they do."

"Well he's annoying!" Maddie said. "He's much more protective then all other big brothers I know."

"Yeah well not everyone has a sister that has powers or the power to seduce just about anyone into doing anything." Tyler said. He sat up a bit and pulled a shirt out of Maddie's suitcase. "Umm…what's this?"

"A shirt." Maddie said.

"Really…" Tyler said. He held the shirt up to himself. There were slashes all over it. He put his hand inside. There was mesh over the slashes. "This is…umm…pretty revealing."

"You've seen me in worse." Maddie said finishing putting her stuff away and sliding the empty suitcases under her bed. She then finally took off her uniform. Tyler was much to used to seeing her walk around in her underwear to care overly much…or at least he though. He hadn't seen her in her underwear since before she got her belly button pierced so that coupled with the tattoo almost made her seem like a different person. Not to mention she was wearing a black lacy bra and matching panties.

"Shit." Tyler said. Maddie, who was heading to the other side of her room towards her closet, stopped and looked at him. Tyler closed his eyes.

"You ok?" Maddie asked, slowly walking back over to him and standing in front of him. Tyler nodded. "You sure?" She leaned over with her hands on her knees to look at him more closely. Tyler opened his eyes and jumped as the close proximity. His eyes strayed, unintentionally, to her chest. Since when have they been so obviously there? His eyes rose back up to hers. They stared at each other for a moment before Maddie put her hand on his shoulder, leaned forward and kissed him. It took a split second for Tyler to react and press his lips harder to hers. There were a hundred little sirens going off in his head, telling him that this was wrong, but there were a few more telling him to keep going.

"You aren't doing anything are you?" Tyler managed to asked. Both knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Uh uh." Maddie said, shaking her head slightly before kissing him again. She climbed up onto the bed, straddling him. One of Tyler's hands flew backwards to keep them up as Maddie had her hands pressed on his shoulders.

This would have been quite the sight if Caleb (or anyone really) had come into the room. Maddie, the self-proclaimed overprotective kid sister of the leader, dressed only in her underwear, sitting on top of Tyler, the group's quiet boy, stuck in a fierce lip lock on Maddie's bed. She pulled away, breathing heavily, and for at least the next two minutes neither of them spoke.

"Swear you weren't using?" Tyler asked.

"Duh." Maddie said.

"Then what was that?" Tyler asked. Maddie shrugged. He sighed and his head dropped back, now leaning back on both hands. Maddie looked at him. "This isn't gonna be good."

"Why?" Maddie asked.

"You realise that Caleb is gonna kill both of us if he finds out." Tyler said. Maddie raised an eyebrow interested. "You can't be serious."

"What?" Maddie asked, innocently.

"You know what." Tyler said.

"Gives me some form of freedom, doing something Caleb doesn't know about." Maddie said. Tyler gave her a look. "I'm not going to use you if that's what you're thinking. I really like you Tyler. Why else do you think I like dancing with you so much?"

"Because me and Reid are the only ones Caleb won't drag away from you if you do that stuff you do." Tyler said.

"Well…yeah…but then why do I always dance with you more then with Reid?" Maddie asked. "Why do you think I did all this?"

"I don't…wait what?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah…I actually was trying to get some attention out of this." Maddie said. "I'm sick of you guys thinking of me as a little kid and if acting more like a girl is what it takes to get you guys to notice then so be it."

"So…you like me." Tyler said. Maddie nodded. "Really like me."

"Yeah huh." Maddie said, nodding again. "And I bet the next thing you're going to ask is 'like me, like me' and again…" She nodded, giggling slightly. Tyler laughed once before kissing her again. Maddie moaned and returned the kiss. It was good to know that he could be assertive because she didn't really want to instigate everything. She pulled away slightly. "And just so you know…if I really wanted to piss off Caleb…I won't even think of using one of you guys. I'd probably go for…well I wouldn't go for Aaron because that's a whole other level of gross…maybe one of his friends if I could stand it but…"

"You're talking an awful lot." Tyler said. Maddie giggled again and they resumed kissing.

Reid stopped as he came up the stairs. He walked down the hallway and stopped in front of Maddie's bedroom. The door was closed and he wondered about just walking it. He heard Maddie and Tyler talking and crouched down to put his eye at the keyhole. Frowning, he used a bit to enlarge it. There was Tyler, sitting on Maddie's bed with some hot chick on his lap.

Wait a minute…why would there be…Reid's jaw dropped as he realised it was Maddie! Not only was sitting scantly clad and sitting on Tyler's lap, but she was now kissing him. Holy sweet Jesus how long had this been going on for??? Standing up, Reid quietly headed away from the room. He couldn't go back to the others because he had been sent up there to ask Maddie and Tyler what they wanted to do about dinner. And he couldn't just stand in front of the bedroom because sooner or later they would come out and there would be questions.

"Reid…what are you doing?" Like that. Reid turned around to see Maddie leaning on her doorframe, still in just a bra and panties, with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"Uh…got told to ask you guys about dinner…what you wanted to do." Reid said.

"Reid." Maddie said.

"I thought I saw something over here so I turned and…" Reid said.

"Reid." Maddie said, almost threatening.

"Saw you and baby boy kissing." Reid said, finally.

"Oh good god." Maddie said, putting her face in her hand. Tyler came into view from the room.

"Don't you dare tell anyone." He said, catching both Maddie and Reid by surprise. "I mean it Reid…Caleb will kill us and Pogue would instantly tell him so…"

"Alright, already, I get the idea." Reid said. "No telling anyone about the lip-locking between you guys." He gave them the thumbs up.

"We mean it Reid." Maddie said.

"Hey, I get it." Reid said. "When have I ever ratted the two of you out to Caleb?"

"Good point." Maddie said. "Well I gotta get dressed so…"

"Right…we'll go down." Tyler said.

"I'm sure you will." Reid said. Maddie punched Reid's arm.

The next day was Saturday. Maddie dressed in a beige, off the shoulder top that showed off her midriff very well and a black mid-thigh length skirt before she set off. She usually preferred walking to the barn rather then get a drive with one of the others. Even though she had been told of it being burned down she still liked going there. She sat some distant from it and pulled her sketchbook from her backpack as well as her digital camera.

"This is something for the online album." Maddie muttered, snapping a few pictures before flipping through her pages of drawings, stopping on the one she drew on the plane.

"Hey, weird coincidence seeing you here." She jumped and looked over her shoulder to see Chase walking towards her with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh…hey…same to you." Maddie said.

"I found this is a good place to think." Chase said. He stopped by her and bent over slightly to look over her shoulder. "Nice picture, you draw that?"

"Yeah. I don't really know why." Maddie said. "My brother tells me that nothing happened while I was away for the last two weeks but I know better."

"Really? Why do you think he would lie to you?" Chase asked, sitting next to her.

"I don't know." Maddie said, running her finger lightly over the page. "He's a bit overprotective. I'm guessing it's something that…if I wasn't around to know about it and it's not something I should have to worry about…then there's no point in telling me."

"Seems like he's more then a bit overprotective." Chase said.

"Finally someone agrees with me!" Maddie said. Chase chuckled a bit. He looked over at the ruins of the barn.

"I hear it burnt down on last Saturday." Chase said. Maddie just shrugged. "Wanna check it out?"

"What? The wood?" Maddie asked. Chase shrugged, smiling. "Sure, why not." She put her stuff away, kept her camera out, and the two of them stood up before walking closer to the pile of burnt wood. Maddie took pictures from random angles as they walked around.

"Must have been some fire." Chase said. Maddie nodded. She adjusted her backpack before walking across the wood carefully. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"Looking." Maddie said, simply. She glanced back to see him follow her slowly. Her eyes returned to the ground beneath her feet. Nothing caught her interest and she was beginning to wonder if it actually was just a natural fire. Finally something caught her eye and she headed towards it. She knelt down carefully and moved some wood. One spot…that's all there was…right in front of her was a single spot that seemed untouched by flames. While everything else was burnt black, this spot still seemed to have some grass growing.

"What did you find?" Chase asked, slowly coming up behind her.

"This wasn't touched by any flames." Maddie said. "It's like whatever fire was here completely ignored this spot. She shifted forward a bit to examine it better. Something stood out, almost like a handle. Chase stood behind her, a bit uncomfortable, watching as she neared the handle. Not now…

"Maybe we should go." Chase said.

"No wait, I wanna know what this is for." Maddie said.

"Haven't you ever heard about curiosity killing the cat?" Chase asked, looking at the tattoo that was revealed on her back. Maddie paused before continuing her reach.

"I'm not a cat." She said. Chase couldn't stand it, this was frustrating. He didn't want any one to know of this. His eyes went black and he slowly formed an energy ball, just a little one. Maybe he could knock her out for a bit and try to wipe her mind or something. Just as he raised his hand, music pierced the air and he froze. Maddie withdrew her hand and fumbled with a pocket on her bag before producing a cell phone which she flipped open before holding to her head. "Hello?? Oh hey Tyler." She stood up and turned around. Chase looked at her curiously…his eyes blue once more and his hands free of anything. "Umm sure…well I'm at Putnam barn right now." She rolled her eyes and started making her way back across the wood. "No, of course not. Yeah I'll be there in a while. Ok…ok yep. Alright see you later, bye." She flipped the phone shut.

"Gotta go?" Chase asked.

"Yeah…hey, smile." Maddie said, holding up the camera and snapping a picture. Chase managed to smile in the second he was given. "Nice one."

"Let's see." Chase said.

"No way." Maddie said, holding her camera close to her. "You might delete it."

"No I won't." Chase said.

"That's what they all say." Maddie said. She put her camera away. "OK well I gotta get going, they'll be along soon."

"Yeah, ok." Chase said, nodding. "Catch ya later."

"Yeah." Maddie said, smiling. "Bye, Chase."

"Bye Maddie." Chase said. Maddie turned her back to him and started walking towards the road then along it. When she turned to look back at him, he was gone.

* * *

Get up close to your enemy's sister…sneaky little devil that Chase. But we have the most wonderful sneaky relationship!! I just think it's gonna be so cool since Caleb said that Tyler doesn't have the guts to lie to him and we all know that Tyler is going to be doing quite a bit of lying now. 


	6. Set for the Ages

**Set for the Ages**

Gonna have some very interesting things going on now.

* * *

The four boys looked up as the door opened and footsteps echoed around them as Maddie came down the stairs.

"What's up?" She asked, walking through the circle to the seat between Caleb and Tyler.

"Turns out you aren't the only girl with the power that…" Caleb said.

"Duh." Maddie said. "I think we established that years ago, bro."

"Let me finish." Caleb said. The book, which was levitating in the middle of the circle, turned so that Maddie could read the pages. "Turns out that all the girls with the power go through a change at a certain age. Your seduction powers are just as addictive as the other powers but without the after affects."

"Alright." Maddie said, her eyes scanning the pages. "Like the aging?"

"Yeah." Caleb said. "You still get that from the Power though."

"Damn." Maddie said. "And here was me thinking I'd escape." She looked at Caleb. "So what else is there?"

"Well see the records." Caleb said. Maddie turned her eyes back to the book. "Each girl with the powers, at the age you're at now, go through a change."

"Oh so like…the whole tomboy to girly-ish thing." Maddie said. Caleb nodded. "So…it's the seduction powers doing that."

"Right." Caleb said.

"I told you it wasn't the tattoo." Maddie said.

"There was a chance that it could have been." Pogue said. Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Hey…what's this?" She asked, leaning closer. "Something about the fifth…" The book snapped shut and fell to the floor in the circle of fire. "Caleb!"

"You don't need to read that." Caleb said.

"Why not? I thought the fifth was killed off years ago." Maddie said. She looked around at the boys.

"Exactly, which is why you don't have to worry about it." Reid said.

"Uh huh." Maddie said. "Ok fine, whatever." She glanced over at Tyler and realized he was actually having quite a hard time not looking at her. With a grin, she crossed her legs, causing the skirt to shift up her thigh a bit more before leaning forward. "So the conclusion is that my powers are the reason that I'm like this."

"Yep." Reid said.

"Well it makes sense." Maddie said. "I mean…come on…how can one be a successful seductress as a tomboy?" She smiled as, not only Tyler, but Reid and Pogue shifted a bit uncomfortably and looked anywhere but at her.

"Great…just one more thing I need to worry about with you." Caleb said.

"I think worrying about me keeps you sane." Maddie said. She put her hands on her knees and stood up before deliberately turning to face Tyler. "We have homework."

"Huh?" Tyler asked, looking up at her face.

"You and me…one of the classes we have together…we have homework in." Maddie said. "Let's get that finished."

"But we're going to Nicky's tonight." Reid said.

"Well if baby boy and I can finish quickly then we'll be able to join you guys." Maddie said. "So the sooner we leave, the sooner we get it done."

"Oooh…right." Reid said. Tyler gave him a look before standing up.

"Guess I'll see you guys later." He said. Maddie poked him in the back and they headed up the stairs.

"Poor Tyler." Pogue said.

"Go!" Maddie said, as soon as they stepped outside the Colony House. She ran towards the hummer and Tyler chased after her. "We can't just get in the car and do stuff there because if they come out soon."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Tyler said. They got to the car and got in. He started it and backed out. "Where to?"

"Have to be your dorm. You have the books there and if we do anything at my place Caleb might walk in." Maddie said.

"Thank god you're thinking." Tyler said. "We'd be screwed if it were up to me."

"I don't wanna be screwed…yet." Maddie said, smirking.

"If you keep talking like that you will be…and not just in the good way." Tyler said. Maddie pretended to zip her lips before laughing.

"Do you think we should really do some work?" She asked, pushing open the door to Reid and Tyler's dorm room.

"Define work." Tyler said, walking in behind her and closing the door.

"Hmm…" Maddie said, turning around. She grinned and put her arms over his shoulder. "That's too much work." She pressed her lips to his and received a moan.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Reid asked. Caleb dragged his hand over his face and shrugged. "This is serious. Her birthday is next month."

"I know…I just don't get it." Caleb said.

"What's to get? She's going to through what you just went through a year ahead of time." Reid said.

"Just don't tell her tonight alright. I'll do it." Caleb said.

"Well remember, you have a bit over a month for it." Reid said. "That's not too much time."

(((A/N: I don't know when Caleb's birthday is but I thinking it's in September, like early in September because the party at the Dells was supposed to be an end of the summer thing.)))

"You need a ride?" Caleb asked, walking out the house with the other two.

"Umm…I guess so." Reid said.

"Alright, see you at Nicky's man." Caleb said. He and Pogue did the fist tapping thing.

"Yeah, see you guys there." Pogue said, getting on his bike. Reid and Caleb got in the car and left first.

"If Maddie had a boyfriend, what would you do?" Reid asked, casually.

"Same thing I did to the others." Caleb said. "Intimidate them, promise to castrate them if they hurt her in any way…you know, usual stuff. Why?"

"No reason, just wondering." Reid said. "They're probably gonna wind up being worse now that she's all girly."

"Great…so instead of the seemingly nice kinda jock she's going to be dating the asshole kinda jock." Caleb said.

"I don't think she'll go that far." Reid said. "She still hates the asshole jocks."

"Good." Caleb said. He pulled up to the dorms. "I'll be back in like half in hour alright? Give the message over to Sarah for my will ya?"

"Sure thing." Reid said, getting out. He walked into the dorms, kind of afraid to go to his own because he pretty much knew that's where Maddie and Tyler would be 'studying'. He made the detour to Sarah and Kate's room and informed Sarah of the plans. He slowly headed up to his dorm. Reid put his ear to the door but couldn't hear anything. Hoping to god everything was good to go, he turned the doorknob and walked in. Maddie and Tyler's heads shot up and both of them sighed in relief.

"Hey." Maddie said, looking back at the book on her lap. They were sitting on the end of Tyler's bed and he had an arm behind her and his head on her shoulder next to hers, both now staring at the book Maddie held.

"Tough work?" Reid asked, grinning slightly as he closed the door. They made the perfect prep-school couple with the pose they had.

"Not really…we're just lazy." Tyler said. Reid sat down on Maddie's other side and looked at the book.

"This shit is easy man, I did it last year." He said.

"Well no fucking shit you did it last year Einstein." Maddie said, Whacking Reid's forehead lightly. "You were in this class last year."

"Verbal and physically abusive…you got yourself a keeper there, Tyler." Reid said, getting up and heading over to his dresser. "Caleb's coming back in half an hour, think you two will be done by then?"

"We're done now…just have like three more questions that we can easily answer." Maddie said.

"Yeah like seven, twelve and five thousand-eight hundred and seventy two." Tyler said.

"It's not math." Maddie said.

"I know but that's how easy it is to answer." Tyler said. Maddie laughed a bit.

"Aww, young love…such a tender and beautiful thing." Reid said, rolling his eyes. He went into the bathroom with a bunch of clothes and closed the door.

"Hey, play along alright?" Maddie said. Tyler nodded. She raised her voice. "I don't know what to do about it, Tyler. I don't know whose it is and Caleb will kill me if he finds out that I'm keeping it."

"You'll think of something. Just hope that Caleb doesn't go crazy and try to kill someone." Tyler said. They heard something fall in the bathroom and forced themselves not to laugh.

"He wouldn't do that, would he?" Maddie asked. "Not the person it belongs to."

"Oh he might if he had reason." Tyler said. At that moment Reid came out of the bathroom half dressed and pointed his finger at Maddie.

"You're pregnant?" He asked.

"I knew that was what he was going to say." Maddie said, laughing.

"What?" Reid asked. Tyler laughed as well. "This isn't funny."

"Yeah it is." Maddie said. "I was talking about the pencil case I found the other day."

"Oh." Reid said. "Why would Caleb kill someone for that?"

"Tyler didn't know what I was talking about." Maddie said. "I just told him to play along." Reid glared at the laughing duo and threw a bunched up shirt at them.

Maddie and Tyler were still laughing as the three went down to get Sarah then wait. Tyler went off in a different direction to get the car, telling them he'd meet them out front. Maddie knocked on Sarah and Kate's room door.

"Hey Maddie, Reid." Kate said, opening the door.

"Hey Kate, how's things?" Maddie asked.

"Good. Pogue and I are talking again so I figure we'll probably be back together before school on Monday." Kate said.

"That's good. What were you guys fighting about anyways?" Maddie asked.

"Just him being so jealous." Kate said. Sarah appeared in the doorway next to Kate.

"Hey guys. I invited Kate along." She said.

"Cool." Maddie said. Sarah gave Reid a partially apologetic look that, thankfully, Maddie missed. The roommates stepped out and closed the door. Maddie made sure to walk with Kate. "So who was he jealous of this time?" Reid and Sarah looked at each other before looking at the girls in front of them.

"A new friend of mine that was a guy." Kate said.

"Maybe she won't bother with names." Reid whispered.

"Let's hope." Sarah said. "Caleb will kill us."

"Pogue's an overall good guy." Maddie said. "Being jealous is one of his few flaws."

"Yeah, I know." Kate said. "It just annoys me sometimes." They stood outside. "Can I get a ride with you guys?"

"Sure." Maddie said. "Let Sarah get some alone time in a car with my brother." They laughed. Tyler pulled in front of them. "I call shot gun!"

"Aww come on, Mads!" Reid said.

"Too bad blondie, I'm sitting up front." Maddie said, opening the passenger door and getting in before Reid could take a step. "Haul your ass into a back seat."

"Come on, Reid, you can sit with me." Kate said.

"Oh, well in that case…" Reid said. Everyone laughed. Caleb pulled up behind Tyler. Reid and Kate got into the back of the hummer and Sarah got into the car with Caleb.

"Kate's coming?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, sorry. I just didn't want her to feel as if we were leaving her out of things." Sarah said. "And besides…Reid and Tyler will keep Maddie busy. I doubt if those two will get more then three minutes straight to talk."

"I hope so." Caleb said.

"Well we can't keep the two of them apart forever." Sarah said. "Especially when Kate and Pogue are dating. Eventually Kate's gonna tell her about Chase or you're going to have to." Caleb didn't answer, just followed behind the other car as it started rolling forward.

Pogue was already at Nicky's by the time they got there and it didn't take long to find him at the table. It also didn't take long for Maddie to drag Tyler off over to the dance floor. Caleb made sure to keep his eyes off of them because he didn't want to see his sister dancing the way she does now.

* * *

I need something interesting to put in for the next chapter. I kinda wanna give one of the sons (or Maddie) a baby doll from parenting class but I don't know which ones would actually willingly be in that class apart from Maddie. What do you readers think?? 


	7. Assignment

**Assignment**

I thought of something very interesting to do now that's going to involve that doll.

* * *

Maddie was half asleep with her head on the desk. She had been up half the night with Tyler, studying for a test they had earlier that day and also fooling around. They were amazed that they had managed to keep it all quiet for the last few weeks and only Reid knew. She was glad this was the last period and then there was swim practice before she could go home and relax. She didn't look up when the door to the classroom opened, figuring it was just a messenger or something.

"Ah, Mr. Garwin…" Her head shot up and sure enough, standing at the front of the room was Reid. "I was told you would be joining us."

"Yeah, that's me, the joiner." Reid said. Maddie looked at Kali who shrugged. Obviously only the teacher knew that Reid was joining the class.

"Well why don't you sit with Miss Danvers then." The teacher said. Reid grinned and walked over.

"Failing?" Maddie asked.

"Oh yeah." Reid said.

"Desperate?" Maddie asked.

"If I don't pass this class, I don't graduate." Reid said.

"Ooh." Maddie said.

"Now class, I supposed you're all wondering why you are sitting with someone of the opposite gender rather then where you usually sit." The teacher said. Reid and Maddie raised eyebrows. They sat right in front of the teacher's desk and Maddie had wondered about the dozen boxes sitting there. Now she was beginning to worry. "This assignment will count for most of your grade in this class, yes even you Mr. Garwin." Maddie grinned at Reid. At face was turned to him, grinning, while he glared lightly at her that neither of the saw the teacher reach into one of the boxes. They did, however, see her put something on the desk in front of them. Both looked then slid their chairs backwards.

"What is that?" Maddie asked.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." The teacher said.

"It's a what?!" Reid asked.

"This is your assignment." The teacher announced to the class. "The person you are sitting next to will be your spouse and together you will take care of one of these baby dolls."

"WHAT?!!" Maddie and Reid shouted.

"I can't believe this." Maddie said, walking out of the class carrying the car seat with the baby girl in it while Reid had to put up with carrying the diaper bag.

"Tell me about it." Reid said. "I just joined the class and I have to do this? And we have to name the damn thing. It's a doll for Christ sakes!"

"We can't do this." Maddie said. "We can barely take care of ourselves. That's why we have the others."

"And a month." Reid said. "We have to keep this thing for a month." Maddie whined. The baby whined back. Both of them froze and stared at it but it didn't do anything else. "Well maybe we can get the others to help."

"Yeah…especially now because we have swim practice." Maddie said.

"Here." Reid said, handing over the diaper bag. Maddie raised an eyebrow. "I am not bringing a sissy little diaper into the change room and you already have the doll so if it cries then you're good."

"Oh fine." Maddie said, snatching the bag from him and walking through the door into the girls change room. She rolled her eyes and changed while other girls went on about how cute it was or how jealous they were that Maddie got to have a 'baby' with Reid. She pretty much ignored them. Once she tied her hair up, she picked up the seat and the bag and carried it out into the pool area.

"What is this?" The coach asked.

"This is my home ec project." Maddie said. "I thought all the teachers knew."

"I do know." The coach said. "What I want to know is why do you have it? This is one of those times when your partner should have it."

"Yes well you see, my partner is right behind you." Maddie said. The coach turned and jumped upon seeing Reid standing there. "I guess the teacher forgot that we both had swim practice."

"I see…well then be careful." The coach said.

"Will do." Reid said. He and Maddie walked over to the other three and Maddie put the car seat down on the bleachers and dropped the diaper bag next to it.

"Uh…what's that?" Tyler asked.

"Me and Reid have a baby." Maddie said.

"You what?!" Caleb asked.

"Hey, hey, hey relax…it's for class." Reid said, throwing his hands up in defense.

"Yeah…Reid got put in my home ec class because he needs the credit to graduate." Maddie said. "This assignment is worth most of our grade and the thing records everything we do to it and how long we let it cry. The longer it takes to calm it, the more marks we get off."

"We have to name it…" Reid said.

"And feed it…" Maddie said.

"And change its diaper…"

"And cuddle it…"

"And burp it…"

"And rock it…"

"And put it to sleep…"

"Ok, we get it." Pogue said.

"So uh…what are you naming it?" Tyler asked.

"Shauna…" Reid said.

"Abby…" Maddie said, at the same time. They looked at each other.

"Ah damn." Reid said.

"I don't like the name Shauna." Maddie said.

"Well I don't like Abby." Reid said. The other three slowly went off to get in line for their practice swims. When they came back, the two were still arguing over names.

"We are not naming it Candy." Maddie said.

"Why not? It's a sweet name." Reid said.

"It sounds like a stripper." Maddie said.

"Exactly…" Reid said.

"Guys." Tyler said.

"We are not naming it that! Think of something else." Maddie said.

"Guys." Tyler tried again.

"Well I'm sick of thinking of names for a fucking doll!" Reid said.

"GUYS!" Tyler yelled. They looked at him. "What about Claire?" There was a pause.

"I like it." Maddie said.

"Me too." Reid said. "Thanks baby boy."

"Such a wonderful little problem solver." Caleb said. Tyler rolled his eyes and Maddie giggled. She wrote the name down in a little book from the diaper bag. "What's that for?"

"It's like a baby book." Maddie said. "We're supposed to record things in it."

"Oh." Caleb said.

"Hey Maddie, you're on for swimming." Pogue said.

"Oh…you guys watch Claire then." Maddie said, putting the book and pen away then getting up and joining a few other girls. Reid slid away from the doll as it hiccoughed.

"Reid, it's your responsibility." Caleb said.

"Yeah…like your responsibility is telling Maddie the truth." Reid said.

"Look once Pogue ascends, then I'll tell her." Caleb said.

"Oh so you have a date for it now." Reid said. "There's still a few weeks until he ascends. What if Chase comes back before then?"

"How would he do that?" Caleb asked.

"You said it yourself the guy can do glamours." Reid said, shrugging. "Maybe he did that before and has been wandering around for the last couple of weeks."

"This isn't the right place or time to talk about this." Caleb said. Reid rolled his eyes and then jumped as the baby started crying.

"What did you do?" Pogue asked.

"I didn't do anything." Reid said, scrambling to his feet and standing in front of the doll. It kept crying and he carefully took it out of the seat. "What the hell do I do?"

"I don't know, anything!" Tyler said. The crying got louder as Reid rocked it. Maddie came over, trying to dry off her arms.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing…it just went off." Reid said.

"Did you try anything?" Maddie asked.

"He's been rocking it." Pogue said.

"Oh like that'll help if it's hungry or needs changing." Maddie said, sarcastically. She reached into the diaper bag and pulled out one of the bottles. She put the tip to the dolls mouth and it stopped crying and started making sucking sounds. "Hold that."

"Uh…ok." Reid said, balancing the baby in one arm and holding the bottle to it's mouth with the other hand.

"Good thinking, Mad dog." Pogue said.

"It's common sense." Maddie said. "First thought should have been to get a bottle and try that out."

"Well sorry." Reid said. "I'm not used to babies. I avoid them at all costs. And I have to go swim now so…"

"Alright, alright, hand her over." Maddie said. They swapped the doll and Reid took off as fast as he was allowed to go to the other side of the pool. Maddie sat down and crossed her legs before balancing the baby on them. Caleb and Pogue went to cheer on Reid and Tyler watched in amazement as his secret-girlfriend managed to keep the baby in one place while holding the bottle to its mouth AND taking out the book to write down some more stuff.

"You would make a pretty good mom." Tyler said, sitting down.

"No I wouldn't, real babies roll around." Maddie said. "Although…real babies you can also teach to hold the bottle themselves so…whatever." She finished writing stuff and put the book away again.

"Still think you would make a good parent." Tyler said, leaning back.

"Uh huh…don't be getting any ideas there, baby boy." Maddie said. "I'm not even seventeen yet. Wait until I'm at least…eighteen and a half before you try knocking me up."

"Well then I guess there's gonna be quite a few trips to the pharmacy." Tyler said. Maddie giggled. The sucking noises from the baby stopped and Maddie took the bottle away before sitting the baby up and, bouncing it slightly on her knee, gently hit the doll's back until it burped. "So that's how that's done."

"Mmhmm." Maddie said. She put the doll back into the car seat. Tyler opened his mouth to say something but at that point the other three came back and he knew what he was going to say wouldn't be a smart thing to do in front of Caleb.

* * *

Ok so next chapter there's gonna be some "Chase spotting" as well as some "Pogue finding out". Oh but who will do the spotting?? I'm thinking Kate because that way there'll be minimal freaking…for now. 


	8. Truth

**Truth**

Well now that I'm working on a few others stories, I can resume work on this one.

* * *

"I love Reid so much right now!!" Maddie said, flopping down on her bed next to Tyler. "He finally agreed to take the doll for the night."

"Yeah and with Caleb gone for a while, I can hang out here and avoid hearing the crying from both babies." Tyler said, rolling onto his side as Maddie giggled.

"Hmm…Reid's gotten pretty good with that doll." She said. "Much better then he was the first day."

"God I hope so." Tyler said. "But for now…how about we think of something else?"

"I think I've become a bad influence on you, baby boy." Maddie said, smiling and pulling him down in order to press her lips to his.

And that's how he walked in on them. He was just there to find out about some plans and no one was downstairs so Pogue came upstairs and heard Maddie's voice. Since none of them had even been prone to knocking on the door, he didn't even think about it, just turned the knob and walked in and found Tyler, slightly on top of Maddie, practically stuck together at the mouth. Well needless to say he turned around and left before they saw him…

NOT!!

"Ok I obviously missed something here." Pogue said, causing the pair on the bed to jump and separate so quickly they both fell off the bed on either side. Pogue had to laugh at that because it was just ridiculous.

"We were just…uh…umm…Tyler?" Maddie said.

"Don't look at me, I can't think of any excuses." Tyler said.

"Looks like Caleb was wrong." Pogue said. "Baby boy does have the guts to lie him. How long has this been going on?"

"Umm…well…" Maddie said.

"Bout a month now." Tyler said, finally getting back up on the bed.

"Really?" Pogue asked. "You guys are good. Never would have guessed."

"Reid's known since day one." Maddie said.

"What was day one?" Pogue asked.

"Intervention day." Maddie said. "The day where all of you ganged up on me to get me to tell you what happened in Egypt. While I was upstairs with Tyler we kinda…yeah…then Reid saw."

"See this is why we shouldn't do stuff at your place." Tyler said. "Everyone walks in!"

"Well sorry." Maddie said. "You were the one that came up with the idea that since Caleb wasn't gonna be here for a while…"

"Alright, don't start you two." Pogue said.

"You won't tell him will you?" Maddie asked.

"I don't want to be the one to tell him this is sister is fooling around with one of his friends." Pogue said. "The only reason I came up here was to ask about birthday stuff."

"Oh?" Tyler said. "Right, yours is next week and Maddie's is two weeks after."

"Yeah." Pogue said. "Wanted to know what princess wanted but I think it'll just be cheaper to wrap you up, baby boy." Maddie laughed at that. Tyler just rolled his eyes.

"So how does it feel to be so close to ascending?" Maddie asked.

"Starting to feel what I think Caleb felt last month." Pogue said. "Just can't figure out why." Tyler narrowed his eyes.

After a while the three of them went downstairs to watch some TV when they realized Caleb was due back soon. Of course, Caleb didn't come in until after Maddie had fallen asleep against Tyler and Tyler had almost fallen asleep with his head on top of hers. Once the door opened, his head shot up but it didn't seem fair to move Maddie who looked so peacefully asleep.

The next day Maddie had run into Chase again and the two were now walking along. Maddie had to stop every so often to roll up her jeans as the bottoms dragged along the ground. They talked about random things for a while until Maddie took notice to something.

"Hey…is it just me or do I only ever seem to see you when I'm actually like, completely alone." She said.

"Hmm…that is odd." Chase said, grinning slightly. "Maybe I'm just a figment of your imagination." He spun around to walk in front of her backwards. "Maybe I'm just something you see and you've become clinically insane, walking around talking to no one."

"Knock it off." Maddie said, laughing.

"Hey Maddie!" Both stopped walking and Chase spun around as they saw Kate hurry across the street to them. "Almost didn't see you there because of him walking in front of you."

"See…you're not my imagination!" Maddie said.

"Oh fine, my bad." Chase said, shrugging.

"Oh my god Chase! Hi!" Kate said. Chase raised his hand in a small greeting. "Wow, I haven't see you since…well before Caleb's birthday. Where'd you disappear to?"

"Off this planet." Chase said. The girls laughed and Chase just smiled slightly.

"So you're hanging with Maddie huh…you do know she's Caleb's sister right?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, found that out on the first day." Chase said.

"Yeah so be careful…all four of those boys will likely break your nose if they think you're with her." Kate said.

"Oh I don't think they'll think that…well…Caleb might." Maddie said.

"Yeah probably." Kate said. "He's gotten really crazy with his protectiveness since you got back."

"Oh you were gone somewhere?" Chase asked.

"Yeah I was in Egypt for two weeks, one of which was the week leading up to my brother's birthday." Maddie said.

"Yeah so you wouldn't have met her then." Kate said. "Oh my god, you know what we should do?"

"What?" Maddie asked, mildly interested.

"We should head over to Nicky's." Kate said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Chase asked.

"Yeah…I'm pretty sure the guys are all going to be there soon." Maddie said.

"Yeah and…um…don't think it'd be a good idea for me to be around them at the moment." Chase said.

"Good point. How about we go catch a movie?" Kate asked.

"Sure, that sounds good." Chase said.

"Yeah, totally." Maddie said. "Just let me give Caleb and them a shout and tell them so they don't think something is wrong if I don't show up at Nicky's."

"Ok sure." Kate said. They headed off towards the cinema as Maddie took out her cell phone and speed dialed her brother.

"Hey Mads, what's up?" Caleb answered.

"Hey…I'm heading off to see a movie with Kate and another friend." Maddie said.

"What other friend?" Caleb asked.

"Just a guy." Maddie said.

"Madison." Caleb said.

"Look it's just a movie and Kate's gonna be there and I'll put her in the middle if it makes you feel better." Maddie said, knowing she actually wouldn't do that.

"Who's the other person going with you/" Caleb asked.

"Just a friend, chill." Maddie said. "I'll see you guys later." She flipped her phone shut and put it away.

"Yeah, that sounds like Caleb." Chase said.

"He's annoying." Maddie said. "But nice at times. I better call Reid."

"What for?" Chase asked.

"Well he has the baby today still and I really don't want him to bring it to Nicky's." Maddie said.

"There's a baby?" Chase asked.

"It's a home ec project." Kate said.

"Yeah, Reid and I got partnered because he got put in the class." Maddie said. "He needs the credit to graduate."

"Oh." Chase said. Maddie called Reid and told him to not bring the doll to Nicky's but if he really had to go then to let his mom or her mom take care of it. By the time she finished talking with Reid, they were standing in front of the cinema, trying to figure out which movie to see. They finally picked a horror movie. As long as it didn't involve spiders, Kate was fine with it. Maddie, on the other hand, wasn't always fine with this stuff.

"If it gets too gruesome, I'm out of here." She said, carrying her drink as they walked up to higher seats. Chase had regular sized popcorn in one of his hands and his drink in the other and so did Kate. Maddie didn't feel like popcorn and just said that she'd steal from the other two. She sat between them in the top row.

"Are you blood squeamish?" Chase asked.

"A bit." Maddie said. "I'm not good with needles either which is weird because I have that tattoo and piercings."

"Don't worry about it." Chase said. He leaned closer. "Wanna know a secret?"

"Sure." Maddie said.

"In movies…EVERYTHING is fake." Chase said. Maddie laughed and pushed his slightly. Chase leaned back with a smile and eat some popcorn.

No wonder his ancestor did what he did. The rest of the Covenant were a bunch of trusting idiots. Of course in Maddie's case…he was willing to make an acceptation to his plan.

"Hey it's not that bad, Maddie." Chase said as Maddie covered her ears and hid her face in his shoulder. "He's just peeling the skin off her fingers with a big block of ice."

"Great way to make her feel better Chase." Kate said, avoiding looking at the screen. Chase laughed at the girls. He thought of something and moved a bit away from Maddie. One of her hands shot out and instantly grabbed his shirt, making his stay still.

"Ok guys, its over." Chase said. Both of them looked and Maddie smacked him before hiding her face again.

"Chase!" Kate said. "That wasn't nice."

"Sorry…do you want to leave now then Maddie?" Chase asked. "The movie just started so we could get our money back."

"No…I'm fine." Maddie said, lifting her head. "The bloody bit is over now."

She hid a few more times during the movie to avoid seeing anything that would make her faint or be sick. By the time it was over, both girls had shaky legs as they left. Chase put his arm around Maddie's waist, unsure of if she would fall or not. He laughed at her too.

"I don't get it." Chase said. "You can handle seeing some guy get stabbed in the crotch and the neck but you couldn't handle anything else in that movie?"

"I've seen the stabbing stuff in other movies you nit wit." Maddie said.

"Yeah…that whole thing was just a bit too much." Kate said.

"It's rated 18A for a reason there, ladies." Chase said.

"Shut up." Maddie said.

"How about we head on over to Nicky's now?" Kate asked.

"You got my vote." Maddie said.

"Sure uh…" Chase said, looking at his watch. "Actually, I gotta get going. I have something to do."

"Aww really?" Kate asked.

"Yeah but it was great seeing you again and hanging out with the two of you." Chase said. He slid his hand from Maddie's hip to her back where the tattoo was. When neither of the girls looked, his eyes flashed and the tattoo gave an eerie kind of glow before resuming its normal look. He removed his hand and stepped back from them. "I'll see you two around, ok?"

"Yeah sure, nice seeing you again." Kate said. Both girls waved before they linked arms and headed on over to the bus stop since neither of them had a car and they didn't want to walk to Nicky's.

"If everyone knows Chase then how come he hasn't been mentioned before?" Maddie asked.

"They haven't brought him up to you?" Kate asked. Maddie shook her head. "Well I can understand Pogue not doing it because he hated him since day one practically."

"Jealous Pogue strikes again, huh." Maddie said.

"Yeah." Kate said. "And then, after the fallfest, Chase just kinda…vanished." Kate said.

"I've seen him…twice before now." Maddie said. "One time when I was heading out of class in a rush, and then when I was just wandering around by myself."

"Oh so is that why when I caught up to you guys you mentioned something about him being your imagination." Kate said. "Because you're alone whenever you see him."

"That could have been thought out more." Maddie said, giggling. Kate rolled her eyes.

"How about we catch a taxi instead?" She asked. "That movie made me a bit freaked of bus stops."

"Yeah." Maddie said. They caught a cab with little trouble and talked about a few things on the way to Nicky's.

* * *

Ok so next chapter there's gonna be a bit of…harsh handling on Caleb's part and quite a bit of other stuff. 


	9. Lock Down

**Lock Down**

Caleb, Tyler, Reid, Pogue and Sarah all finally find out about Maddie's encounters with Chase.

* * *

"Hey!" Maddie said, bouncing over to the others at their usual table and throwing her arms over Tyler's shoulders to hug him from behind. Pogue and Reid, who knew the other knew about the two, looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "That movie was too much, I'm never letting other people pick movies blindly."

"Oh, you ok though?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, perfectly fine." Maddie said, a bit fast. "Hey come on, baby boy, let's dance." She didn't even let anyone say anything before dragging Tyler out of his chair and pulling him to the dance floor.

"Has she been hyper this whole time?" Sarah asked as Kate sat in Tyler's vacated seat between Pogue and Reid.

"No…she was pretty quiet actually." Kate said.

"Who was with you guys?" Caleb asked.

"Just an old friend." Kate said.

"Who?" Pogue asked.

"Don't start again." Kate said.

"Kate, I just want to know who it was." Caleb said. He looked over at Maddie and Tyler, dancing. He looked away after a second, really not willing to witness such a thing.

"You're doing the overprotective brother thing again." Kate said. "It's an old friend that Maddie's just met a few times and I saw them walking along."

"Can you just tell us so that Caleb can relax?" Sarah asked.

"Ok fine…it was Chase." Kate said. That did the complete opposite of what the girls were hoping for. The three guys all stood up instantly and their eyes shot around the bar as if trying to find him.

"Are…are you sure?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah." Kate said. "Where's he going?" Caleb had started shoving his way through the crowd to where Maddie and Tyler were. Pogue and Reid followed after as he grabbed his sister and, ignoring her questions, dragged her outside. Tyler quickly followed and one look at the other two guys told him that this wasn't about him.

"Ow, Caleb, what the hell?" Maddie asked, once he let go of her. Maddie looked at Tyler who shrugged.

"How about you tell me who you went to the movies with apart from Kate?" Caleb asked.

"It was a friend who was a guy." Maddie said. "Don't get your panties in a twist."

"How about giving me a name, Madison." Caleb said.

"Why should I when you're acting like this?" Maddie asked.

"Because Kate told us who it was." Caleb said.

"Then why the hell are you interrogating me AGAIN?" Maddie asked.

"Because it's Chase!!" Caleb said, throwing his hands up as if to state the obvious.

"I know what his name is, dumb ass." Maddie said, crossing her arms.

"That's not the point!" Caleb said. "God, he could be using you!"

"What?" Maddie asked.

"He's tried killing us all before and if he knows what you're capable of he'll…" Caleb said. Maddie looked confused beyond measure now.

"Caleb." Tyler said, stopping the other guy. "She doesn't know Chase the way we do."

"Shit!" Caleb said, spinning around and kicking a garbage can.

"Ok what am I missing here?" Maddie asked. "Are we talking about the same Chase because this guy doesn't even seem capable of winning in a fight with Aaron, let alone kill you guys."

"Well he has beaten Aaron before." Reid said. "And if your father hadn't willed Caleb his power then Caleb might not even be here now."

"What the hell did I miss when I was gone?" Maddie asked, staring at her brother's back since he hadn't turned to face them again.

"Chase is the fifth son." Tyler said.

"Wait what? How?" Maddie asked, looking panicked.

"John Putnam impregnated Goody Pope way back." Pogue said. "The fifth line never died, just hid."

"Are you ok?" Tyler asked, stepping up closer to Maddie.

"No! I…I couldn't tell." Maddie said. "I mean…once I turned thirteen I could completely feel your guys' powers so I knew where you all were most of the time. But I…"

"None of us could." Caleb said. He turned back around. "He's played all of us."

"Well it's not my fault then." Maddie said. "It's yours, Cal."

"What?" Caleb asked.

"You didn't tell me!" Maddie said. "You didn't tell me why dad was dead and why you had his power, but it was pretty obvious. You guys all kept me from Kate thinking she'd tell me about Chase. It's your faults that I didn't know who he was."

"That day we were at colony house." Tyler said. "You were with him when I called, weren't you."

"Yeah, at the barn, or at least the ruins of it." Maddie said. "There was something there that…I think he wanted to keep me away from."

"Ok we gotta get you out of here and figure out a way to find out if he knows what you're capable of." Caleb said. Maddie suddenly gasped and winced, her hand reaching behind her to slap over the tattoo.

They managed to get her home safely, even though she seemed to be in pain and wouldn't allow any of them to see her tattoo. Evelyn, who had been in the midst of taking care of the doll, didn't take kindly to the four boys bursting into the house half dragging an obviously in pain Maddie into the living room.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We don't know." Caleb said. "Maddie we have to see." His sister shook her head. Pogue elbowed Tyler.

"Do something." He said.

"Like what?" Tyler asked.

"Oh gee, I don't know." Pogue said, sarcastically.

"Alright fine." Tyler said. He stepped over and knelt in front of Maddie who was sitting on the couch. "Maddie you gotta let us see. Something's obviously wrong and we can't help you if we don't know what the problem is." Maddie shook her head again. "You have to remove your hand."

"Caleb, Evelyn." Pogue said. The mother and son looked at him and he gestured towards the door. They shook their heads but Pogue just gestured more frantically and they finally gave in, following him and Reid outside of the room. Tyler sighed in relief.

"Just for me then, ok?" He asked. He took Maddie's other hand. "Come on baby, just let me help you." His free hand hovered over top of Maddie's hand that was on her back. He dropped it onto her hand and slowly slid it off her back. Maddie turned a bit and Tyler moved over to look.

The blank ink had turned an eerie green colour and now seemed to be glowing.

"Shit…guys!" Tyler said. The other three came back in after Caleb managed to convince Evelyn not to.

"He's got a control over her." Reid said.

"Shit." Caleb said. "Maddie, what was it at Putnam barn that you saw?"

"I don't know…" Maddie said. "It looked…it was like a handle…or something." She sighed as her tattoo stopped glowing.

"When did he do this to you?" Caleb asked.

"I dunno." Maddie said. "I think it was tonight because that was really the other time he touched me."

"Ok guys, we gotta go to the barn and see if we can find this handle and what it leads to." Caleb said. Maddie stood up. "I said guys, Maddie, you're staying here."

"What? Why?" Maddie asked. "I know what it looks like."

"I'm sure we'll be able to find it." Caleb said. "He's got control over you now. Which means he has control over both aspects of your power."

"I can fight whatever he has on me, Caleb." Maddie said.

"Maybe after you ascend but not now." Caleb said. Maddie glared at him. "Madison please just…stay here."

"I'm not staying here by myself." Maddie said.

"I'll stay." Tyler said. Reid and Pogue both smirked. Unfortunately, Caleb caught both looks.

"What are you guys smirking about?" He asked.

"Nothing." Reid said.

"We just…more fun for us." Pogue said. This time it was Caleb's eyes that narrowed as he looked from two of his friends then over to his other friend sitting next to his sister now. It was almost as if they could see the wheels turning in his head.

"I wanna know what's going on…after we come back." Caleb said. The three older ones left. Maddie sighed and sat back.

"I know it sounds bad but are you hoping that something will happen that'll make him forget?" She asked.

"A bit." Tyler said. "I'm actually amazed we've kept this from him for as long as we have and…" Maddie raised her hand to stop him. Tyler looked at her then at the doorway where she was looking.

"Mother…" Maddie said. "You always said spying was wrong, now you're doing it."

"I'm just confirming my suspicions." Evelyn said, stepping into sight. "The two of you." She smiled. "Mrs. Sims will be happy."

"What for?" Maddie asked.

"You really should go to the colony house without Caleb." Evelyn said, coming over and sitting on Maddie's other side. "I think he stops you from reading too much."

"Yep." Maddie and Tyler said.

"Well I've read the part about the girls." Evelyn said. "Why don't you think there are six lines instead of just five?"

"Why would there be six?" Maddie asked.

"Maddie she's talking about the girls getting married and having kids with powers." Tyler said.

"Oh." Maddie said. "Sorry…pain numbed mind here. So why aren't there six then?"

"I don't remember too much of it." Evelyn said. "The three of us should go to Colony house…soon." She added the last word as the teens stood up. "The barn is on the way, the boys will see us. You know how Caleb is."

"Oh yeah." Maddie said. "How about tomorrow after school?"

"Alright, I'll pick the two of you up." Evelyn said. She ran her hand through Maddie's hair. "You're going to be very powerful, very soon my dear." With that she stood up and left them alone.

"Wait, what? What did she say about me being powerful?" Maddie asked, looking at Tyler. He just shrugged.

* * *

So there you go. The guys know about Chase and now Maddie is going to be under constant 24/7 watch…oh the joys of that since it's not going to last long. 


	10. Dangerous Dreams

**Dangerous Dream**

Chase is gonna be evil now again. Hurray, I was getting worried there…lol, not really.

* * *

It was a dream, she knew that. At least she hoped so. This all felt too real to be a dream. She closed her eyes tightly and opened them, hoping to see her roof but still seeing her previous surroundings, just more devastating then before.

"Can you decipher between dream and reality, Maddie?" His voice, once soft and boyish, now cold and evil by her ear. "Tell me what the difference is." The scream of a dying person sifted through her head even as she tried to block it out. Someone vanished in front of her and Maddie found the air around her becoming slightly heavier. "Tell me."

"One is real…one is just your subconscious." Maddie barely managed to say.

"Really?" He asked. Maddie couldn't stop the shiver as an ice cold hand slid up her arm from her wrist to her shoulder. "How do you know?" One more person in front of her vanished, leaving behind nothing but hundred of little black spiders. Maddie was finding it harder to breath. The hand left her shoulder. "Dreams can be powerful things Maddie." She cried as something hard, cold and seemingly metal hit her skin and she looked down at the gash in her arm.

"How?" She wasn't sure what she was asking about. It just came out of her mouth. There was now only one person left in front of her.

"Who would you put first?" He asked, right next to her ear. Maddie could feel the blood running down her arm and the air thickening so badly around her she couldn't even breathe now. "The brother…or the boyfriend…" With a cry for help mixed with pain, the last remaining person was swarmed over by the spiders and very slowly sank down into nothingness. "Now…show me what you are." She was spun around, her eyes pitch black and something unknown seeming to surround her. A gasp of surprise was all that she was met with…

Once again, Maddie sat up quickly with a gasp and heavy breathing. She looked around her room, lit only by the faint signs of the rising sun. She looked at her alarm clock to see that it was barely past six. Calming down a bit, Maddie brushed her hair from her face…then froze as something caught her eye. She held her arm out to see blood on it, coming from a gash in her arm that sure as hell was not there when she fell asleep. Using her powers to turn the light on, she could see her arm had been bleeding for a while by the stain on her bed.

"Oh my god." Maddie said, flinging the tangled blankets off her legs and jumping out bed. She ran out of her room, into the hall and into her brother's room, effectively waking him up as the door banged against the wall.

"What the…Maddie…" Caleb said, just before Maddie jumped on the bed and hugged him.

"Oh thank god you're ok…I thought…I dreamt…it was bad…and…and…" She rambled on.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down." Caleb said, firmly grasping her shoulders and holding her a bit away from him. "What is it?"

"I had a dream." Maddie said, taking deep breaths. "At least I think it was a dream." She told him about having Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler all in front of her and one by one they just vanished while Chase asked her about the difference between dream and reality.

"He did what?" Caleb asked, once Maddie got to the point where she had gotten cut. She held out her arm to reveal the still bleeding gash. "Goddamn it Madison!" Caleb got out of bed and left the room. Maddie followed him to the bathroom where he made he sit on the counter while he soaked a cloth and wiped off the blood. The whole thing reminded her of when they were kids.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Tyler appeared in the doorway in just his boxers, rubbing an eye. Maddie guessed the guys all spent the night then. She had fallen asleep before the three boys returned. "I heard Caleb yell and then there was blood on the floor so…shit!" He came up next to Caleb to examine the gash on Maddie's arm. "How did this happen?"

"We don't know." Caleb said.

"I got it in my dream…how the hell did it happen for real?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know. Tyler, stay with her while I get the first aid kit." Caleb said. Tyler nodded and the older boy left.

"This is so fucked." Maddie said, wincing as Tyler used a dry cloth to pat dry her arm.

"My main concern is figuring out how Chase got so powerful." Tyler said. He looked up at Maddie's face to see her looking practically terrified. "Hey, things are gonna be ok." Maddie looked doubtful. Tyler put his hand on her cheek and probably would have kissed her had she not turned her head.

"Caleb…" Maddie said.

"Knows." Tyler filled in. Maddie looked at him. "I guess it doesn't help that after you fell asleep, I fell asleep right next to you and it was quite the scene for him to walk in on."

"You're not hurt." Maddie said, tilting her head.

"He hasn't tried kicking my ass yet, Mads." Tyler said. That made Maddie start crying. "Fuck…I didn't mean he was going to. Shit, don't cry."

"No it's not that." Maddie said. "The end of my dream…I don't know if it was you or Caleb that was the last one there and Chase said something about me picking between you guys and then…everyone was gone." Tyler jumped up next to her on the counter and pulled her closer, hugging her tightly. "I can't make that choice Tyler. Not between any of you guys. And least of all between you and Caleb."

"Hey, what's with the blood?" Reid called, walking into the bathroom with the doll in his arms and staring at the ground.

"God how badly was I bleeding?" Maddie asked.

"Well there's a drop trail from your room to Caleb's then to here." Tyler said. Reid looked up at them.

"Hey Mads, why are you crying?" He asked. Maddie took the cloth off her arm to show the gash and Reid dropped the doll. Maddie's eyes went black and the doll stopped just before it hit the floor and hung there. "Shit! What did you do?"

"How about you pick up the baby, wake up Pogue, then I'll tell you guys because I don't want to go through more then I have to." Maddie said. Reid nodded, grabbed the doll from the air and disappeared from sight. Caleb returned and barely started wrapping her arm up before Reid came back with Pogue in toe. While Caleb wrapped up her arm, Maddie told about her dream, telling the whole thing now since Caleb knew about her and Tyler and she could explain the ultimatum she seemed to have been given.

"Ok we can't let mom know about this." Caleb said, finishing off his job. Maddie wrapped her arms around herself, hiding the fact that she was shaking now. She gave her brother an 'you got to be kidding' look.

"Uh…how are we gonna do that when I have my arm wrapped up, genius?" Maddie asked.

"Long sleeves." Caleb said. "The uniforms have them and it's not like mom is going to be there for swim practice."

"Yeah but she will after school." Tyler said.

"Well that's after school." Caleb said. "We can't let her know about this unless you want her going crazy mom protective."

"I can barely handle crazy you protective at the moment." Maddie said. "Well we have to clean up the mess before she wakes up and joins our little Covenant party in the bathroom."

"I'm on it." Pogue said, his eyes turning black as he left the room.

"I'll clean the mess from my room and Tyler will do yours." Caleb said.

"I can clean my own room Caleb." Maddie said.

"We're not risking you doing anything right now until we know what's going on." Caleb said. Maddie opened her mouth. "Don't argue." She closed her mouth and glared. "Look, mom's gonna be up soon, we have to get this whole thing cleared up before then." Everyone left the bathroom as Pogue successfully managed to clean up the stains…magically of course.

"Ok Reid, I'm sorry to do this." Maddie said.

"Do what?" Reid asked. Maddie's eyes flashed and the doll's eyes opened up and it started to cry. Reid glared at Maddie before going into what was known as his room. Caleb went to his, Pogue went to his, and Maddie and Tyler retreated to her room. The four doors closed simultaneously and barely a minute later, another one opened. Tyler made quick work of making the blood vanish from the room as Maddie stripped from her pajamas and put on her uniform. She was never happier that she actually had a few articles of clothing from Tyler, Reid and Pogue in her closet for cases such as this or that the uniforms were long sleeves.

The rest of the morning was easy to get through. Evelyn seemed clueless to her daughter's early morning attack and, since they were expecting a ride afterwards from the mother, Maddie and Tyler hopped along with Caleb and Reid to school, leaving the hummer at the house.

"How are we going to explain any of this to Kate?" Maddie asked. "Without giving everything away."

"We'll think of something, don't worry." Caleb said. Maddie and Tyler went off to class once they arrived and stood around outside the room, waiting for the bell.

"I'm gonna walk you to your next class alright." Tyler said.

"It's on the other side of the school from yours." Maddie said, leaning against the wall. Her backpack on her feet as she held one of the straps for no real reason. "You'll be late."

"No I won't." Tyler said. Maddie shook her head. "Look Mads, you've seen him in the school before, I'm not taking risks here."

"I meet Kali every day after this period." Maddie said. "We walk to history together all the time."

"What if she's not here today?" Tyler asked.

"Then I'll be fine in a crowded hallway." Maddie said. Tyler didn't say anything and Maddie knew that she hadn't won because of that. Sure enough, he did walk her to class afterwards, even with Kali there. The other girl asked about it but Maddie just said it was some new level of protectiveness Tyler had gained since Caleb had found out about them. That had successfully turned Kali's attention away from it as she started asking about Caleb's reaction. They spent the class talking quietly about the whole thing, half of it seemed a giant mystery to Maddie.

"Miss Danvers and Mr. Garwin…you seem to be taking very good care of your doll." The home ec teacher said. Maddie and Reid looked at each other a bit guiltily. They both knew then that the other had probably used a bit in order to stop the doll from crying. Maddie got out of swimming because of her arm which had begun bleeding again for no apparent reason that any of them could think of. She sat in the bleachers, playing with the baby, which she watched the boys. Afterwards she hung around outside the boys change room.

"Well isn't this a pretty sight." Aaron said, walking out first. Maddie rolled her eyes as she adjusted the car seat in her hands. "Madison Danvers with a baby." He leaned closer to her.

"Back off before I knock something off." Maddie warned.

"Now, now Danvers…play nice." Aaron said.

"Back off Aaron." Tyler said, coming out of the change room. Aaron stepped away from Maddie. Tyler put his arm over her shoulders and led her outside. "You ok? You're looking pale."

"Just a bit nervous about what mom's gonna show us." Maddie said. "That and I think if I keep bleeding, I'm gonna lose too much blood." They got outside just as Evelyn pulled up to the school. Tyler got in the back seat with the doll and Maddie got up front with her mother. She was glad to sit down because she had been getting pretty dizzy. Maddie hoped she would stop bleeding soon so that they wouldn't have to worry about her fainting and Evelyn finding out.

* * *

Oooh, so what is mommy dearest going to show the two of them?? Heehee, well it might be a bit obvious if you start thinking about it properly. 


	11. The Promise

**The Promise**

Ok so now we are going to find out exactly what's going on with Madison.

* * *

Evelyn stopped the car and the three got out. It took a bit of consideration but they decided to just magically shut off the doll for the while and leave it in the car. They walked into the colony house and Maddie led the way down the stairs. As she and Tyler descended, different candles lit up. The place wasn't as bright as it usually was with the other three being there but it worked well enough. Evelyn sat in Caleb's spot while the other two sat in their own. With a quick look at Tyler, Maddie made the book slid from the shelf and float to the middle of the circle. It flipped open to the section about the girls.

"Ok so what's all this for?" Maddie asked.

"Read." Evelyn said.

"Alright…" Maddie said. She and Tyler leaned forward to read better. "This is where I stopped last time, the part about the fifth son."

"Yeah." Tyler said. "Oh…our families are bad."

"Why?" Maddie asked.

"They should have told us about the fifth son making appearances." Tyler said. "Look…each time one of the girls ascends, around that time, her powers are great enough to practically summon any witch or warlock to her in the hour of her ascension. Usually, according to this, it draws the fifth son."

"Well they didn't verbally tell us but they did in writing." Maddie said. "Each of the times the fifth son does arrive, usually he finds a way to trap the daughter."

"Well this is just great." Tyler said. "We have…"

"A year still Tyler." Maddie said. "My birthday may be Halloween but I'm only turning seventeen then."

"Umm…actually…Maddie…there's something Caleb doesn't want you to know." Tyler said.

"What?" Maddie asked. Tyler nodded at the book. Maddie read silently then stood up quickly. "I ascend at seventeen!!! How is that fair?!"

"Well with the seduction powers advancing now…I guess your other powers feel the need to keep up so they don't get out of hand." Tyler said.

"Mom you knew all this and didn't tell me?" Maddie said, turning to her mother who had remained silent the whole time.

"Yes." Evelyn said. "For your own good."

"My own good?" Maddie asked. The book slammed shut and fell the floor. Her cell phone went off. Maddie took it from her pocket and flipped it open. "What?"

"Maddie…are you guys ok?" Pogue asked.

"Yeah, fine. Why?" Maddie asked.

"We just had a run in with Chase." Pogue said.

Twenty minutes later Maddie, Tyler and Evelyn ran into the Danvers estate. Caleb was out cold on the couch with a nasty looking cut on his head. Pogue looked exhausted, slouching in the chair nearby. There was no sign of Reid.

"Where's Reid?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know." Pogue said. Maddie fell to her knees on the floor, her eyes locked on her brother. The other three talked but she just couldn't hear them. One of the boys was gone, like her dream, and it was her fault. She felt pain in her arm, as if the wound was opening up again, but she paid no attention to it.

Which was probably the reason why everything went black a moment later and she woke up in an empty hospital room. Her eyes slowly traveled around the room. Maybe it wasn't so empty after all.

"And Sleeping Beauty awakens." Chase said, leaning against the wall by the window. Maddie sat up slowly. "You had everyone quite worried, princess."

"Where's Reid?" Maddie asked.

"Oh he's fine." Chase said, waving a hand. "You know he's just…hanging around." The far wall changed and Maddie could see that Reid was literally hanging around, his hands above his head. Out cold, in what looked like the basement of the colony house but there were differences. She made a noise and the scene vanished. Chase was right next to her now, his face very close to her own, forcing her to lie back down to put some distance between them.

"If you hurt him or any of the others I swear to god, once I ascend I will rip your intestines out." Maddie said, her eyes going black.

"Bring it on." Chase said, his eyes darkening as well. "Of course…if you can get out of my hold by then that is." Maddie narrowed her eyes and sent Chase flying into the far wall. He got up, chuckling. "Face it sweetheart, the longer my control stays on you, the stronger it gets. By the time you ascend, you'll be all mine." Both of their heads snapped to the door as it opened. Maddie looked back at Chase but he was gone.

"Hey, you ok?" Caleb asked, walking into the room with a bandage on his head. "I heard a slamming noise or something."

"Chase was just here." Maddie said. She relayed everything to her brother and he got more pissed off by the second.

"Don't listen to him, Maddie." Caleb said. "He's just trying to get to you."

"Yeah well he's doing a good job." Maddie said. "Where could he have Reid?"

"I don't know, sis." Caleb said, walking over and sitting on the bed. "When we checked Putnam barn, we couldn't find anything."

"It was in the middle of a clearing which seemed to be the only spot where grass grew." Maddie said. "How could you not have found anything?"

"We just didn't." Caleb said. "Maybe you were seeing things."

"Why would Chase have wanted to keep me from it then?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know, Madison." Caleb said. The door opened again and Evelyn entered this time.

"Can I talk with your sister alone, Caleb?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." Caleb said. He got up and left.

"What else is there to know mom?" Maddie asked.

"If the daughter never gets trapped by the fifth, then you would think she would get married and have children, right?" Evelyn asked. Maddie nodded. "Which would mean there would be six lines."

"Maybe they marry someone else in the Covenant." Maddie said, absently.

"Exactly." Evelyn said. "The last recorded female with the power was a Garwin…and then married into the Danvers family. And before her it was a Perry, then married into the Garwin family."

"So…whatever family they marry into, the next daughter is going to be in that family?" Maddie asked.

"It appears so." Evelyn said.

"So what…you're saying that if I survive through this, I'm gonna marry Tyler?" Maddie asked. It didn't seem to be an impossible notion. She really liked him and could actually see herself with him for quite a while to come surprisingly enough.

"More or less." Evelyn said.

"This is sorta like an arranged marriage…except for the fact that I get three people to choose from." Maddie said. "Well…technically four but there is NO way I'll wind up with Chase after all he's done." Once again, the door opened, and this time it was Tyler. Evelyn kissed Maddie's forehead and left. Tyler walked over to the bed and sat down. "Apparently we're betrothed."

"We're what?!" Tyler asked, eyes widening.

"If the daughter survives through…whatever the fifth son does, they marry someone from one of the other families." Maddie said. "So I practically get lassoed into an arranged marriage with one of three guys."

"Oh." Tyler said. "Wait, what do you mean 'if'? You'll survive through this." Maddie just shrugged and looked at her heavily bandaged arm. She decided against telling Tyler about Chase's visit.

She was in the hospital until Pogue's birthday. It felt empty, the four of them walking to an open space away from prying eyes, without Reid. The three boys formed a protective shield around Maddie and they watched Pogue ascend then test out his new powers a bit before heading off to the party Kate had thrown at Nicky's. They made up some excuse that Reid was sick to avoid questions. Maddie didn't even feel up to dancing, just sat at the table and played with her straw, staring at the drink in front of her.

Reid was captured and it was all her fault. She made a silent promise to herself to do whatever necessary to keep all of them safe.

* * *

Well…we still have two weeks to go until Maddie's birthday. And you can just bet there's gonna be trouble in those weeks. 


	12. Seduction

**Seduction**

Well I'm back in school now which means it'll be farther spaces between updates but I'll try to keep up. I also noticed that I haven't really done any Maddie/Tyler stuff so here's some more.

* * *

She found it hard to breath again but not in a deadly way. Her body was heated in a pleasant way. Arms that chilled her skin wormed their way around her waist. Maddie closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She didn't want to feel it but he seemed unavoidable.

"You know…I think I have a change of heart." The boyish voice was back in place as a mouth, as cold as the arms, worked along her neck. Maddie gasped. "I'll make you deal, princess. You come to me…be mine…and I'll give you more power then you thought possible."

"I…" Maddie gasped. God she felt like a goddamn dog or something.

"How about I give you time to think it over." Chase's cool voice sent a shiver down her back. One hand released her waist and drifted over her arm, healing the cut he had inflicted. "Say…two weeks." She was spun around and the cool lips pressed against her own. She was still for a moment before someone popped into her head…

Maddie's eyes snapped open and she sat up slowly. Her arm was healed for real, only a scar remaining. It had been doing random bleeding over the last week but now she was certain it was done. She jumped as her alarm clock went off. Shutting it off, Maddie got out of bed and made her way down the stairs. Tyler and Pogue were trying to find Reid, with help from the three remaining fathers.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" Caleb asked.

"Good." Maddie said, sitting at the table across from him.

"Any Chase-mares?" Caleb asked. Maddie shook her head. "Good." That was the extent of their conversation for the morning. He drove them to school and Maddie met up with Tyler for class. It wasn't until half way through history that it hit, the feelings in her dream. Her cheeks went red from the heat building up in her body.

"Are you ok?" Kali asked.

"Umm…I don't know." Maddie said, using her hand to fan herself. She looked down at the doll then at Kali. "Can you watch the baby for me?"

"Uh…sure." Kali said. Maddie launched her hand into the air.

"Yes, Miss Danvers." The teacher asked.

"May I be excused?" Maddie asked. The teacher would have denied her if Maddie hadn't used her siren like powers against him, weaving it into the question. He nodded and she left, leaving her stuff all in the class.

"_Having fun?"_

"Where are you?" Maddie asked, leaning against a row of lockers.

"_No where…or maybe I'm everywhere…maybe I'm just in your head."_

"Shut up." Maddie whined, clapping her hands over her ears. She needed a way out of this and quick. The answer came to her and she took off down the hall, careful not to get caught or make too much noise. She made some fake note before walking into the classroom in front of her, her head slightly down to hide more effectively. She gave the note over to the teacher and left without another word, hoping to god she wasn't recognized. It only took a minute of standing outside the classroom before Tyler came out, curious. She grabbed his arm and started dragging him.

"Whoa…Maddie? What's up?" Tyler asked.

"Something's not right." Maddie said.

"Then shouldn't…" Tyler said.

"With me!" Maddie said. "Something is…very…very not right with me."

"Ok…well where are you taking me?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know." Maddie said, stopping. She turned and looked at Tyler. It was almost an instant thing, figuring out what was wrong. Tyler gave her a questioning look. Maddie dragged him off into a janitor's closet and before he could say anything, he felt his back hit the door and her lips against his. Tyler got caught up in it rather quickly. He knew something was wrong but having his girlfriend press up against him the way she was made it a bit hard to think properly.

His hands grasped at her hips and she moaned. He backed her into the wall. His mouth left hers and worked along her jaw towards her neck. Maddie's breathing was quick and shallow. He could practically feel her heart beating through her chest into his own. What the hell was wrong with her? Trying to take control of the situation, Tyler lifted his head with a bit of difficulty and Maddie whined at the loss.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know." Maddie said, wiggling slightly. Their bodies were too close for him not to feel the moment. Taking a deep breath, Tyler forced his mind away from the dirty side. He knew for a fact that Maddie was no virgin so that really wasn't what was stopping him. What was stopping him was the fact that something was wrong and he honestly didn't want to do it with her for the first time in a closet.

"You have to fight through this Mads." Tyler said. Maddie whined again.

"I dunno how." She said.

"Did you have any other dreams involving Chase last night?" Tyler asked. Maddie went to shake her head. "Don't lie to me." She sighed and nodded. "Shit…what about?" It took time but Maddie told him about it. "He's turning your powers against you."

"Well that explains things." Maddie said. During the time it took to tell him the dream, she had managed to actually come down from whatever high Chase had put her on. "How can he do that though?"

"I dunno." Tyler said. "Maybe we should get Caleb and Pogue and get out of here."

"Maybe…yeah." Maddie said, nodding.

"Maddie they have to know." Tyler said. Maddie nodded again and, slowly, they left the closet as the bell rang. Tyler told Maddie to meet him and the guys out by the cars. They split up and Maddie went to get her stuff from Kali.

"Miss Danvers." She stopped and turned to face her home ec teacher. "I trust there's a good reason why you do not have your doll?"

"Umm…yes there is." Maddie said. The teacher raised an eyebrow, waiting. "It's…umm…with Kali right now because I had to go to the bathroom really badly and forgot to grab it." Again, she wove her magic through the sentence in order to get the teacher to buy her excuse. Thankfully, she did, and Maddie went off to find her friend. She couldn't find Kali anywhere she looked. "I cannot do this parent thing."

"That's a pity." She spun around and saw Chase right behind her. "Because you know…it's quite an attractive idea…carry on a legacy."

"Legacy of what? Killing people?" Maddie asked, backing away. How the hell was the hall empty when the bell only rang a minute ago, for lunch! Chase advanced on her until her back was to the wall. He put his hands on either side of her head, against the wall.

"I control you Maddie." Chase said. Maddie groaned as the feelings from earlier rushed over her. "And I figured something out." He leaned closer until his face was right next to hers, his breath playing across her parted lips. Maddie's eyes crossed to look at him. "I can reverse your powers against you." She whimpered. With a smirk, Chase finally pressed his lips to hers. Maddie's eyes closed on their own. She tried to force herself against reacting but the hold he had on her was really strong. Even the thought that they were in the middle of a school hallway didn't work on making her push him away.

Then, as Chase's hand moved along her thigh, she suddenly thought of Tyler and thrust her hands up and against Chase's chest, effectively sending him across the hall since she used a bit of magic as well. Chase collided with the lockers. Maddie's eyes were pitch black.

"No touchy." She said. Throwing an energy blast at Chase. She didn't care about destroying school property. She could fix it later. She went to throw more at Chase but he got his senses back and blocked them. Maddie dropped to the floor quickly to avoid getting hit.

"I really don't want to do this." Chase said. Walking over to her. Maddie stood up whimpered and arched her back as the tattoo seemed to burn. "Who am I kidding…I really do." He grabbed Maddie's hair and forced her head to face him. "You can fight it all you want but you're gonna be mine. You know if you stop being so difficult you can have everything. Power…freedom…why would you say no?"

"Maddie?" Chase let go of Maddie and she dropped to her knees. The ache in her back dying. Chase swore and was gone as Kali came around a corner with three bags and the car seat.

"Hey…are you ok?" Kali asked, rushing over. She put her backpack, Maddie's backpack, the diaper bag and the car seat all down before kneeling in front of her friend.

"I'm fine…just a little sick." Maddie said.

"Well Tyler and them are looking for you." Kali said. "Come on…I'll walk you out there. You should go home and get some sleep." Maddie just nodded, knowing that sleep wouldn't help. Kali helped her up and picked up everything again. Maddie took her backpack from her and the diaper bag. She would have taking the doll as well but Kali said she could handle it. They walked out to the parking lot and were greeted by worried faces.

"Are you ok, Maddie?" Caleb asked, taking hold of his sister's shoulders and examining her.

"I'm fine." Maddie said. The boys instantly knew that something Chase related had happened.

"Thanks Kali, we got it from here." Pogue said.

"Ok." Kali said.

"Ok, we're going home." Caleb said, once Tyler had taken the doll from Kali. "Maddie you should ride with me or Pogue."

"Why?" Maddie asked.

"No offence Tyler but…" Caleb said, trying to pick his words carefully.

"You guys are ascended so you can protect her with stronger powers." Tyler said, nodding. He understood completely. Caleb nodded as well. They stuck the doll in the backseat with the bags and Maddie climbed into the passenger side of Caleb's car. The three vehicles started up and went off. Maddie had a bad feeling in her stomach and knew that something bad was going to happen on the ride.

* * *

Foreshadowing!!! Well I'm not quite sure how to get rid of Chase. Most possibilities I think of involve Maddie dying as well and I don't know how you people will react to that. 


	13. two down two to go

**Two Down Two to Go**

Wow I liked the reviews I got for the last chapter. Well here's another bad bit.

* * *

Pogue, on his bike, was ahead of the other two vehicles. Maddie had her seat reclined slightly and her head turned to the side a bit. Her eyes were closed yet she was far from asleep. Caleb kept glancing at her, worried. Maddie's eyes suddenly snapped open and she sat up straight quickly.

"What?" Caleb asked, taking his eyes off the road completely to look at her.

"Look out!" Maddie said, grabbing for the steering wheel. Caleb looked forward in time to see Pogue crash. He turned the wheel quickly to avoid hitting his friend. Tires screeched as the two vehicles stopped. Maddie got out of the car before it had stopped completely but froze a few feet from Pogue as Chase came out of nowhere and held the other man off the ground by his neck using power.

"You're not playing by my rules Madison." Chase said. Caleb and Tyler came up on either side of her. "Told you I was good at car accidents."

"Put him down Chase." Caleb said, threateningly, his eyes going black. Pogue made strangled noises and the three froze, staring helplessly at their friend. Chase made a disappointed clicking noise and, lightning quick, had rushed at Maddie, grabbed her, and pulled her away from her brother and boyfriend.

"When will any of you learn?" He said, one arm around Maddie's waist and the other against her throat. "I made the mistake in not doing better research before. You got lucky last time Caleb. But now…" He laughed. "Now I have dear little sister as my slave." Maddie struggled against him. "She's quite the delectable little creature…isn't she, Tyler?" Caleb grabbed hold of Tyler's arm as the younger man started forward, his eyes black as well.

"Let them go." Caleb said. Pogue had gone unconscious by now, Maddie was still struggling as if her life depended on it. It wasn't exactly true but it wasn't completely false either.

"Hmm, how about no." Chase said.

"Two weeks!" Maddie said, suddenly. "You gave me two weeks!"

"Ah, you are right." Chase said. "Fine then, I stand by my word." He let go of Maddie but not before spinning her around and kissing her. "See you on your birthday then, my dear." With that he disappeared…taking Pogue with him.

Maddie was not allowed to leave the house after that. It was a bit tricky but somehow Caleb and Tyler managed to convince people that all three of them (Maddie, Pogue and Reid) were sick and so weren't able to attend school or swim practice. Since neither Maddie nor Reid was able to go to school, then somehow (and Maddie never quite figured out how they managed it) the two boys convinced the home ec teacher to take back the doll. Both Maddie and Reid (should they make it through this whole ordeal) would pass regardless of not keeping the doll for the full time required.

"I can't stand this anymore!!" Maddie screamed. The sound echoed throughout the house. "I've been stuck in this god forsaken house for a week and three days now! If I don't get out soon I'm going to start breaking things!"

"You will do no such thing." Evelyn said. Maddie glared at her mother. She went up the stairs, muttering to herself about stupid overprotective brothers and boyfriends. Despite what she thought, she actually managed to fall asleep after lying on her bed for a few minutes.

"How's she holding up today?" Caleb asked, walking into the house with Tyler. They still had to go to school despite all that had happened.

"Threatening to break things." Evelyn said, holding a cup of coffee in her hands. Caleb was impressed and glad that she hadn't touched alcohol throughout this whole thing. "She doesn't like being on lock down."

"Where's she now?" Tyler asked, dropping his bag.

"In her room. I think she's finally getting some sleep." Evelyn said.

"You better wake her then." Caleb said. "She'll try to kill me."

"Gee, thanks." Tyler said. He went up the stairs and into Maddie's room. She was lying in bed on her side, asleep. She seemed peaceful. Tyler had seen her having nightmares before but he wasn't quite sure if she'd be tossing and turning with the ones she's had recently. He walked over to the bed and sat down. She was lying on her side and he chose to be at her back. He reached out his hand and brushed stray hairs out of her face. He watched as her eyes squeezed shut then opened, blinking a few times before she looked at him.

"Hi." Maddie said.

"Hey, how you doing?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know." Maddie said. She was speaking really quietly as she rolled onto her back then sat up. "I don't know what to do, Tyler."

"You're not alone in this Mads." Tyler said. "Caleb and I are here and so are the dads. That's a lot of power." Maddie smiled slightly, shook her head and looked down. Tyler put his hand on her cheek and tilted his head down a bit to better look at her face. "Hey…what's wrong?"

"I have to choose." Maddie said, lifting her eyes to look at his. "And I can't."

"What?" Tyler asked.

"It's like my dream." Maddie said. "First Reid, then Pogue…I have to choose between you and Caleb and I just can't." She sniffed and Tyler moved his thumb to wipe off a tear that rolled free from Maddie's eye. "I don't want to lose any of you guys. God I'm so stupid."

"Hey now…you are not." Tyler said. "You're just as smart as the rest of us."

"Yeah…I'm a few months older then you and you only have one class that's actually your grade level." Maddie said.

"Ok well…that's school stuff." Tyler said. "Maddie come on now…don't cry." That didn't help. It just made the tears fall free. Tyler shifted forward a bit and hugged her.

"I don't want to do this." Maddie said. "I just wanna get away. Be somewhere that Chase can't get to me."

"Madison, you know I'd love to agree with you." Tyler said. "I'd love to just get you in the car and take you away from all this but we just can't. Chase will find you no matter what. Our best option is to deal with this, get through it and then…whatever you want." Maddie looked at him. "I'm serious."

"Really?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah." Tyler said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Anything you want. You wanna go to Africa, we'll go to Africa. You wanna go to…to Spain, we'll go there. You wanna go to Disney Land, Disney World and whatever other theme park you want in a single day…I dunno how but we'll do that too." Maddie laughed. "I'm dead serious. No matter what happens, when this is through, we'll do anything and everything you want. I promise." Maddie knew that, no matter what Tyler may think, it was an empty promise. She nonetheless appreciated it and the whole thing just made her love him more.

"Thank you." Maddie said. She hugged him again, if only just to hide the look of resignation on her face. She knew she'd have to put on an act for the next few days just to make her brother, boyfriend and mother think that she actually thought there was hope.

"Maddie." Tyler said.

"Yeah?" Maddie asked.

"Wanna get married?" Tyler asked. Maddie's eyes widened and she leaned back to look at him. "Right now. Not for real of course but…"

"Tyler." Maddie said. He looked at her, his head tilted slightly. Maddie looked down to where his hands were and smiled before looking back up. "Yes."

"Really?" Tyler asked. Maddie nodded. Tyler laughed and pulled the class ring off his finger before putting it onto Maddie's.

"Caleb's gonna kill you." Maddie said, kissing him lightly.

"Screw him." Tyler said, kissing her more passionately. Maddie giggled and pressed her lips harder against his.

She stood outside on the balcony out her window later on. Both Tyler and she had fallen asleep a while ago but now she was awake again. Usually her birthday was happy, good. Usually the days leading up to it were fun as she tried to convince the others to tell her what they got for her. Now however, Maddie dreaded each passing day as it brought her closer to her seventeenth birthday, her ascension…and her seemingly unavoidable imprisonment by Chase.

And for no other reason, she stood on her balcony, staring up at the sky with her arms around herself…and hummed. Her humming turned to singing once she realized exactly what it was that she had in her head.

_It doesn't matter what I want  
It doesn't matter what I need  
It doesn't matter if I cry  
Don't matter if I bleed  
You've been on a road  
Don't know where it goes or where it leads_

She peeked into the room at Tyler, still asleep.

_It doesn't matter what I want  
It doesn't matter what I need  
If you've made up your mind to go  
I won't beg you to stay  
You've been in a cage  
Throw you to the wind you fly away_

She was singing about herself but some parts seemed to fight more when she thought about Tyler's prospective. She looked back at the sky. As she looked away, Tyler turned his head and opened his eyes.

_It doesn't matter what I want  
It doesn't matter what I need  
It doesn't matter if I cry  
Doesn't matter if I bleed  
Feel the sting of tears  
Falling on this face you've loved for years_

Maddie jumped and was on the verge of screaming as she felt hands on her waist. They were too gentle to be Chase though and she turned to see Tyler behind her.

"Don't do that, baby boy." Maddie said.

"Sorry." Tyler said, kissing her softly. "Are you ok?"

"As ok as I can be." Maddie said. He ran his hand over the side of her face. There was a knock on the bedroom door and both of them looked at Caleb as he came in.

"You guys hungry?" The brother asked. Maddie smiled softly before stepping back inside with Tyler behind her.

* * *

Ok so next chapter…Maddie's birthday…and the dangerous duels. 


	14. Happy Deathday

**Happy Deathday**

Ok so it's the time you've all been waiting for!! Sadly enough though…there won't be much of a fight.

* * *

They all had it so remarkably easy. Run from one house to next, banging on the door and demanding treats. None of the kids had much to worry about. Caleb almost envied them as he drove slowly through the street, partially to draw out what was to come and partially to avoid hitting any of the trick-or-treaters. Maddie was in the same position she was in before Pogue was taken: slightly reclined, head tilted a bit…only this time her eyes were open as she watched the kids running around. Her face expressionless. She hadn't spoken the whole day, not even to Tyler, although Caleb suspected they had come to some sort of level of communication that didn't require vocalization.

It was her birthday yet no one treated it as a special occasion. It seemed all too soon that they arrived at Putnam barn, the sun set casting an odd glow over the surrounding trees, making it seem as if they were on fire. No one moved for the first few seconds after Caleb stopped but then Maddie pushed open her door and stepped out of the car.

She looked gorgeous to say the least, wearing a black one strapped dress that barely reached her knees along with black strappy, flat shoes. Her hair pulled back from her face in a half pony tail.

"I wish you guys didn't come." Maddie said, speaking finally for the first time in twenty-four hours. "He'll make me hurt you." She looked at her brother and boyfriend as they walked around the car towards her.

"We're not leaving you to do this yourself, Maddie." Caleb said. The girl looked at them before lowering her eyes to the ground. She turned and headed towards the barn ruins. They had only an hour before her ascension. They had timed it with the exact minute the sun vanished beyond the horizon. The boys followed as she moved carefully across the burnt wood.

"Are you sure this'll work?" Tyler asked.

"He thinks I'll be here in an hour." Maddie said. "He might be able to control me, but he can't read my mind." She stopped within the untouched area and crouched down. Tyler and Caleb stood behind her. With a small smile, Maddie reached down and grabbed what the boys thought was just grass. They were surprised when she didn't pull it out of the ground but instead pulled open an entire trap door.

"Ok…I guess we owe you an apology." Caleb said. Maddie just shrugged and descended down the steps. The boys were hesitant but followed as soon as they heard a gasp. "What? What is it?"

"That." Maddie said, pointing at a wall. It was just a plain ordinary stone wall but attached to it were the two missing boys. Caleb and Tyler gasped as well as they saw Pogue and Reid, chains attached to their wrists above their heads, just sort of hanging there. "Get them down, now!" They didn't need to be told twice. It took a while but finally the two were freed. Tyler and Caleb half dragged their friends out of the cellar. Maddie made to follow but stopped as something caught her attention.

"Come on!" Tyler said, smacking Reid's cheek. Caleb shook Pogue. Slowly the two boys regained consciousness and opened their eyes. Reid sat up quickly with a yell, Pogue with a gasp.

"Are you guys ok?" Caleb asked.

"Uh…I think so." Reid said. "Chase…god…I couldn't believe it."

"What?" Caleb asked.

"He…where's Maddie?" Reid asked. All four sets of eyes landed on the open trap door. Caleb and Tyler made to stand but at that moment something black seemed to shoot through the sky, into the cellar, causing the door to slam shut.

Maddie approached the table, a dozen or so candles created light but it wasn't the candles that had got her attention. The table had a few things sitting on it: a knife with what looked like dried blood on it (and seemed very familiar), what looked to be the needle that was used for her tattoo and a picture of the tattoo itself.

"Nice, huh?" Maddie jumped and spun around. Chase stood a few feet behind her, dressed in black as well. "You think it was coincidence that some old man in Egypt just happened to know what you are and threatens to out you if you don't agree to the tattoo." Maddie backed into the table. "I think…in a way…Caleb was right. I mean…that tattoo technically was harmless enough…but it was my gateway to control over you." Chase stepped closer to her. "I can give you everything…yet you choose to fight me. The daughter was originally of my blood line, did you know that?"

"I didn't get that far." Maddie said, desperately trying to focus on something other then the power Chase was weaving over her.

"Yep…but she was almost instantly married into one of the others." Chase said. "I don't think it's fair…the other four blood lines getting the daughter every time. I think it's about time she returns to mine." He put a hand on the table on either side of Maddie, effectively trapping her. "Come on Madison. I'm offering you power…a way around the aging. You can live forever and stay young. You can be strong, powerful. Anything you want, I can give you. Why fight me?"

"You tried killing my brother." Maddie said. "You threatened the lives of my friends and family and you expect me to give in to every little wish of yours?"

"Why yes…" Chase said, moving a hand to her lower back, on top of the tattoo. Maddie gasped and he leaned, placing his mouth by her ear. "I do."

"What are we going to do?" Pogue asked. "She's trapped down there with him."

"I'm thinking…I'm thinking." Caleb said. "Goddamnit!" The four of them jumped as the trap door was blasted apart, sending them flying away from it and something flying out. Chase landed in one direction and the four boys landed in another with the door right in the middle. It didn't take them long to figure out what was happening…especially when the cause of their recent anxiety was now floating out of the door, looking as if she was getting electrocuted. What was odd was that, when Caleb and Pogue ascended, it was somewhat painful and they showed it. Maddie showed no signs of even noticing anything was happening to her. What seemed a bit freakish was her eyes, instead of being black, had gone completely white and seemed to glow. Also, in her hand, she held a bloody knife. All eyes were on Chase as he staggered to his feet, quite evidently bleeding now.

"Maddie!" Tyler called. He was ignored as Maddie dropped to her feet. Everyone present could feel the power surging through her. Her own witch powers weren't nearly as strong as her brother's, or those of the person she faced, but combined with her siren powers it could be a powerfully deadly combination. She flinched and dropped to her knees. The boys would have rushed to her if Chase hadn't put up a blockade.

"You're going to spoil everything." He said, walking calmly to Maddie's side. Somehow, without actually moving, she turned to face those she cared about, lifting her head. Four pairs of pitch black eyes locked with a pair of pure white ones. "We can't have that." Chase, his own eyes pitch black, looked down at Maddie. Instantly she got to her feet.

"Maddie don't listen to him!" Caleb said. For the first time, Maddie showed pain in her expression.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Well…whether she chooses to be or not…she is my creature now." Chase said. Tyler frowned as something flashed over Maddie's face. It was there and gone so fast, he wondered if he actually saw it or not. "She has to listen to me. Within the hour, my control will increase and…well…I don't want to spoil the surprise."

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Pogue said. An energy ball starting forming in his hand. Something shot out and wrapped around him, causing Pogue's arms to be stuck to his sides. Maddie looked apologetic.

"You see…she's mine now…she protects me." Chase said. The same thing happened to the other three boys. Tyler still couldn't figure it out. It didn't seem as if Maddie was protecting Chase so much as she was trying to keep the boys from doing something…keep them from interfering. It was then he understood. During her ascent, she had broken the hold Chase had on her somehow. He didn't know that, the others didn't know that, but Tyler could tell that was what happened. She was making sure that whatever she herself had planned would be able to go through without trouble.

Tyler dreaded what she had planned because somehow he knew what it would involve.

"Maddie…" He said.

"You know…there's something I would love to see." Chase said. "Kill him…let's see you destroy, not only the person you love, but your resistance as well." Maddie closed her eyes, even as her hands rose with an energy ball forming between them.

"NO!!" Caleb, Reid and Pogue all shouted. "MADDIE DON'T!!" She threw the ball…which stopped just short of hitting Tyler. Everyone but the target stared at Maddie in surprise.

"What?!" Chase demanded. Maddie turned her head to look at him.

"Guess what." She said. The ball shot towards Chase and hit him in the chest dead center, sending him flying backwards quite a few feet. "No more control jackass."

"This isn't possible!" Chase said, getting to his feet again, only to get hit by another energy ball.

"Oh it's very possible." Maddie said. "Because it's been done before." She threw ball after ball at him. It didn't take long for Chase to start blocking and retaliating with his own energy balls. "You boys just never get it." Faster then any of them could comprehend, Maddie had grabbed Chase to her and the two stood directly in the middle of the barn ruins. Their faces close and Chase actually looked scared. "We're uncontrollable." In the instant Maddie put her lips to Chase's, an eerie song erupted and, even though they couldn't actually see it, it seemed to surround the two. Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Reid all broke free and started forwards but were again thrown back by an explosion.

"NO!!" The cry erupted from all four boys as the odd flames shot out to the boundaries of the ruins and halted, as if hitting walls, before collapsing inwards. They stood, shocked, with normal eyes wide and disbelieving at what they saw before them.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing remained. He was almost as if the barn had never existed. There were no ruins, no burns, no hole in the ground where the trap door had been…nothing.

And no sign of the two people that had been there only seconds earlier.

Caleb was the first to react. With a cry of anger, he dropped to the ground, tears welling up in his eyes. The other three followed suit. None of them knew the time, how long had passed. It felt like years before the sun rose up behind them. With heavy hearts and steps, they got into the car and left.

Evelyn broke down the instant the four boys entered the house, looking tired and sad with red eyes and wet cheeks. She knew what had happened.

"How long has he been up there?" Pogue asked, looking up at the ceiling hours later. Above, they all knew, was Maddie's room where they also knew Tyler currently was.

"Couple of hours." Caleb answered. He watched as no matter what she did, his mother's hands shook. He took his eyes off her and looked at a picture on the table next to him. Maddie was on his back while the other three boys stood around the siblings. The picture was a few years old, taken after they had discovered Maddie's powers. The five kids looked so happy, carefree.

The rest of the parents were there as well, though they spoke very little.

"We should go check on him…maybe." Reid said.

"No." Caleb said, quietly. "Give him time."

The next few days felt weird without Maddie. It seemed almost as if she gone again to some other place and wouldn't be back for a while. The days turned to weeks. Thanksgiving was almost awkward without Maddie to provide some sort of entertainment. Christmas wasn't as bad as they all began to ease into it. Sarah was with them then, being the only person outside of the families who knew the truth. So the weeks turned into months.

It was almost a complete shock when graduation came. The Sons of Ipswich were finally to be parted as Caleb and Sarah went off to Harvard. Pogue got an out of town job, same as Reid. Tyler was the only one to remain in Ipswich for more then just his nights. He still needed a few more classes after all at high school.

No one expected what happened next to happen.

* * *

I have half of the next chapter done because I was working on it during computers class so it should be up tomorrow. 


	15. A New Year

**A New Year**

I'm gonna start making dreams more noticeable now since they're gonna wind up at random points within the chapters now.

* * *

They never returned to the barn, or even to the Colony House. The building remained untouched for eleven long months. None of them used their powers again, not even Reid (with the exception of his ascension of course). With Caleb at University and the other two at work, Tyler felt as if he was very alone. Even being in higher grade level classes the previous year had not given him enough credits to qualify for graduation along with the other three.

"Mr. Sims, your attention up front please." The teacher said. Tyler jumped and nodded, taking his eyes away from the empty seat next to him. Why on Earth had he been looking at it? For that matter…why had he taken Spanish class when he honestly didn't care much for it?

Oh right…Maddie had wanted to take it. Tyler hadn't really spoken much with Caleb since last Halloween. When the other boy had returned for his birthday, they had discussions that required minimal interaction. Now that Pogue's nineteenth birthday was around the corner, Caleb was due back again for the weekend.

"Hey baby boy." Tyler looked up as he left the school. Reid was leaning on the hummer, smiling. "What's up?"

"Nothing…get off work early?" Tyler asked, throwing his backpack into the back of the vehicle.

"Nah, had the whole day off but I just woke up." Reid said. "Killer party last night, you should have been there."

"I bet." Tyler said.

"Lots of hot girls." Reid said. Tyler just nodded. "You've been like this for a year now, man! Snap out of it. Maddie was my best friend, next to you…"

"Yeah well there's a difference isn't there." Tyler said.

"Yeah, I know." Reid said. "But what are you gonna do? Mope around for the rest of your life?" Tyler just shook his head. "Come on, let's head over to Nicky's…my treat."

"Sure." Tyler said. They got into the hummer and Tyler drove off to the bar.

"Hey, hey boys! How you two been?" Pogue greeted them when he saw them enter.

"I've been good. Tyler's been mopey." Reid said.

"I'm not mopey." Tyler said.

"Uh huh…sure you're not." Reid said. "Mopey, mopey, mopey!" Tyler narrowed his eyes at him and then whacked him in the back of the head. "OW!!"

"Reid be nice." Pogue said. They found their usual table and sat down. "So…heard from Caleb lately?"

"Not in a week." Reid said. Tyler didn't say anything.

"Well…what's the plan then for my birthday?" Pogue asked.

"I say we go up to Canada and get you drunk." Reid said.

"That would only work for me and Caleb." Pogue said. "You're eighteen and Tyler's seventeen. You guys aren't allowed in bars up there."

"Oh but the pleasures of fake IDs." Reid said.

"No." Pogue said. "No fakes."

"Damn." Reid said. "You got any ideas, baby boy?"

"Not really." Tyler said, shaking his head.

"Guess we could just hang out around here." Pogue said.

"Or we can...umm...go to the house." Reid said. The other two looked at him. "What? We used to go like every week or two and none of us have been back that way since...you know."

"Yeah...there's a reason." Tyler said.

"Look baby boy, what if there's something in the book?" Reid asked.

"None of us have used magic in a long time now." Pogue said. "The only time in the last year was when Reid ascended. Other then that there's been nothing."

"So what?" Reid asked.

"Might be a bit dangerous." Tyler said. "None of our fathers have gone off magic for this long and then gotten back to it. They either never give it up…or give it up completely."

"Until last year." Reid corrected him. The three remaining fathers had worked some magic as well over the Danvers house to keep Maddie safe and away from Chase while she was on lock down. None of them spoke for a bit.

"You know guys, I'm really not up to this anymore. I'm gonna head home if that's ok." Tyler said.

"Uh…yeah sure." Reid said. "I can hop on with Pogue." Tyler nodded and left. Pogue smacked Reid in the back of the head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"You shouldn't have brought anything up!" Pogue said. "Why the hell do you think Tyler and Caleb rarely talk? Neither of them can actually face the other over what happened."

"Still?" Reid asked.

"Don't put up the tough guy act, I know you are far from being over it." Pogue said.

"Ok fine, I'm not." Reid said. "But someone has to keep things going. I miss Maddie every fucking day. She's my best friend and then she's just gone. How the hell is that fair?"

"It's not." Pogue said. "But that's the way things are." Reid frowned.

"_What's everybody afraid of?" She asked, looking confused._

"_You I guess." Was his reply._

"_Really? Why?" She asked._

"_I don't know." He said. She frowned slightly. "When?"_

"_Soon…I almost got it figured out." She said, smiling. Her hair colour looked so odd now, since it was different then what he was used to._

"_Soon?" He asked._

"_Well as soon as all of you get back there…or maybe before." She said, frowning thoughtfully. "All I know is that I have to have all of you together."_

"_Will it hurt?" He asked._

"_Hopefully not but who's to say." She said, shrugging. "Time to go."_

"_Go? Go where?" He asked._

"Hey…wake up!" Sarah said. Caleb groaned. He felt her hand on his shoulder as she shook him. He pulled her down on top of him and she yelped. "Caleb!!"

"You should know better." Caleb said, smiling. Sarah laughed and kissed him softly.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"How the hell can you tell?" Caleb asked.

"I dunno." Sarah said.

"I had a weird dream." Caleb said. "I…I don't know who was in it but…I can't help thinking it was Maddie."

"Caleb…" Sarah said, sounding exasperated.

"This is different then the other ones." Caleb said. Sarah tilted her head. "We have to go back to Ipswich soon."

"We're going for Pogue's birthday." Sarah said.

"We have to go sooner." Caleb said, shaking his head.

"Wanna skip out on Friday's classes and leave on Thursday then?" Sarah asked.

"Is that the soonest you can think of?" Caleb asked.

"Apart from saying now…yeah." Sarah said.

"Ok fine." Caleb said.

"If you want to go earlier…" Sarah said.

"No…Thursday sounds good." Caleb said. "Gives me time to think about all of this." Sarah nodded and got up, making her way to the bathroom. Caleb sighed and frowned at the ceiling. Something was going on, he could feel it. Something not quite right…but what was it?

Evelyn looked at the phone as it rang. Even if she wanted to answer it, she couldn't…she wasn't up to it. Losing her husband and daughter within two months of each other had taken its toll on her. They were the reasons for her drinking in the first place and now she was right back to it.

She felt as if she wanted to but she couldn't. She couldn't leave Caleb alone like that. But yet…if it weren't for Gorman…she would be alone right now, had been for a while since Caleb moved out to go to University. What if she couldn't help it? What if it all finally caught up to her?? Evelyn closed her eyes and fell still.

--------

"_What is this?" Evelyn asked, looking around her. She heard footfalls and turned. Standing a few feet behind her, young looking, was her husband. In a split second they were together, embracing, and Evelyn knew everything. "Where is she?"_

"_Who?" William asked._

"_Our daughter." Evelyn said. "Is she here?"_

"_She has never been here." William said, looking confused. Evelyn stared at him._

--------

"I didn't know who else to call first." Gorman said, ushering Tyler into the house. The young man looked confused. The housekeeper had called in the middle of the night and hadn't bothered to say why.

"Whatever it is…have you told Caleb?" Tyler asked.

"Not yet." Gorman said. "Come." Tyler followed the old man into the sitting room. The fire was lit and it looked as if Evelyn was in the chair in front of it. Tyler continued while Gorman hung back. He stopped in front of woman. She looked to be asleep. It took a mere second for him to realize that she wasn't.

"When?" Tyler asked.

"Barely two hours, I think." Gorman said. "I was cleaning upstairs…it's rarely used anymore since Caleb left."

"Yeah." Tyler said. Maddie's room had been left untouched since her birthday. No one knew what Tyler did there, if anything. "Call Caleb now…he might already know if he can feel it but call him nonetheless." Gorman nodded and left the room. Tyler sighed and pulled out his cell phone to call Reid and Pogue.

* * *

Ha, I bet you people thought Maddie was coming back here. Well not yet…but just so everyone knows…there's still gonna be conflicts in the story so it's gonna be going on for a while. 


	16. Stuck

**Stuck**

Ok so now I'll be nice and bring Maddie back for everyone. But I'll also be mean with it as well.

* * *

She was disoriented, confused and…blind? This wouldn't do. Where was she? Just as she began thinking that she could use some light, a bunch of candles lit up. She looked a wreck…the black dress she wore turn up and didn't seem to fit properly. From what she could see of herself, she looked rather skinny. Dragging her fingers through her dust covered hair, she pulled it in front of her face to inspect it. Blonde was the overriding colour with a few darker streaks.

"How do I get out of here?" She muttered, getting to her feet. She fell over, unable to stand. It took a few tries but she finally managed it. Holding onto different things, she made her way to the stairs and crawled up them. She pushed at what could only be explained as a door even though it looked as if there were thin roots hanging from it. It was soft and bent slightly as she pushed. Getting frustrated, she gave one final strong push, unwittingly using magic in the doing. The chunk of ground flew out of the way and she crawled out of the hole. The second her foot left, the candles went out.

Caleb was in a lot of pain and he couldn't figure out why until Gorman called him and said that his mom was dead. He was in no position to drive though so he got Sarah to. Evelyn dying couldn't possible be the reason why his chest hurt as if an elephant had stepped on it. By then end of the drive though, he was feeling better, the pain was numbed.

"We're sorry man." Pogue said once Caleb and Sarah walked into the house.

"She drank too much." Caleb said, quietly, his eyes on the empty bottles on the table. Sarah put her hand on his arm.

"Did you feel something?" Tyler asked. Caleb looked at him. "About an hour ago."

"In my chest?" Caleb asked. Tyler nodded. "Yeah. You too?"

"Yeah." Tyler said.

"It was freaky." Reid said. "He was fine one second and then bent over the next."

"Reid…tell Caleb what you said we should." Tyler said.

"Umm…which part?" Reid asked. Tyler's eyes flashed. "Oh…I said we should go to Colony House."

"What for?" Caleb asked.

"Because we haven't been there in over a year." Reid said. "We're gonna have to face it all eventually."

"I kind of agree with him." Tyler said.

"Me too." Pogue said. "It might help, the book anyways." Caleb looked at Sarah.

"Go." Sarah said. "I'll stay here and keep Gorman company, waiting for the guys to get your mom."

"Are you sure?" Caleb asked. Sarah smiled a bit and nodded. "Ok then…we'll go."

It was the crack of dawn when they arrived at Colony House all in the hummer. They got out, the doors closing simultaneously. They walked in single file into the house and to the basement. Caleb went first, then Pogue, Reid and finally Tyler. As they descended the stairs, the candles flickered then lit. They went around to their seats, the fire ring in the middle of the circle lighting.

"What now?" Caleb asked, causing the book to float to the middle of the circle and flip open to the pages of the daughters.

"Is there anything about sacrifice?" Tyler asked, out of thin air. Everyone looked at him. Caleb leaned forward to get a better look at the pages.

"Damn it." He said.

"Nothing?" Reid asked.

"No, there's something…but it's been covered." Caleb said. "It's like a giant burn and…" He straightened suddenly. No one needed to ask why. They all heard the same thing. None of them were sure what it was though. It almost seemed to sound as if someone was calling for something. Next second they could clearly hear someone whispering for them to run. As they all stood they could hear creaking.

"The house is gonna fall." Pogue said. "We have to get out!" Caleb grabbed the book and they all ran out of the basement. Behind them the ceiling started falling as the candles went out.

"Go!" Caleb said, trying to get the others to move faster. They got out of the house just in time. "What was that about?"

"No idea." Tyler said. "We should…probably get back to Sarah."

"Yeah." Reid said. Feeling quite discouraged now, the four boys trooped back to the hummer and Tyler drove away from the collapsed house. Reid stared out the window, frowning. They passed by trees and then the open field where once Putnam barn stood. "STOP THE CAR!!" Tyler hit the breaks and all of them moved forward a bit before the seat belts locked.

"What?" Pogue asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"Look!" Reid said. Everyone looked out at the field. It took a moment but then the light from the moon reflected off something. Without hesitation the four boys climbed out of the hummer and rushed towards what they saw.

The pounding footsteps startled her out of her sleep. She jumped and sat up then yelped and got to her feet before backing away as four people came towards her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop right there!" She said, holding up her hands. The four froze.

"Oh…" Tyler said.

"…my…" Pogue said.

"…god…" Reid finished. The four boys stared at the girl in front of them. She didn't even look the same but they knew it was her. She stared right back at them, lowering her hands. She looked a mess. Her skin was paler, she was much skinnier, and her hair seemed to switch from brown with blonde streaks to blonde with brown streaks. Everything else seemed to be the same as it was the last time they saw her. The dress and shoes were the same, just messed up and (in the dress' case) torn.

It was Maddie.

Finally she spoke but it wasn't at all what the boys expected to hear.

"Who are you?" Maddie asked.

"You're kidding…right?" Pogue asked.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Maddie asked.

"Maddie…it's us." Caleb said. "Your brother, Caleb. Your friends Pogue and Reid…your boyfriend Tyler."

"Whoa, wait, hold up." Maddie said. "A) how do you know my name? B) I don't have any friends named Pogue and Reid, C) I don't have a boyfriend and D) you are so not my brother."

"What?" Caleb said. "We know your name because we know you. You're Madison Danvers. You've been…well…missing for the last year."

"Excuse me?" Maddie said. "I don't know who you guys think I am but I am not Madison Danvers."

"Wha…" Reid started.

"Who are you then?" Pogue asked.

"Madison Collins." Maddie said. "My brother is Chase…not Caleb." The four boys looked at each other.

"One minute." Pogue said, pulling the other three back a bit. "That is our Maddie."

"She doesn't seem to think so." Caleb said.

"That's not the point." Pogue said. "She's ours and we have to keep her safe again. She must have done something when she got rid of Chase and then…I don't know…sort of shut off her memories to protect herself or something."

"So what do we do then? She doesn't know us." Reid said.

"Maddie...do you know what your brother is?" Pogue asked, turning back to the girl.

"You mean besides loonier then the Cocoa Puffs cereal mascot?" Maddie asked. Pogue stared at her for a moment before nodding. "Or do you mean the being a warlock part?"

"Umm...that part." Pogue said.

"What are you doing?" Caleb whispered.

"Trying to figure out stuff." Pogue whispered back.

"Ok you'd have to be an idiot and blind not to notice." Maddie said. "He's always doing shit that should get him in tons of trouble or killed and yet nothing happens."

"Do you know where you are?" Reid asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Maddie asked. "I wake up in some hole with candles...I can't stand at first...I'm messed up and I have no clue how I got here."

"Ok, we get it." Reid said.

"How about you come with us and get cleaned up?" Caleb suggested. Maddie looked at them suspiciously. "I swear none of us will hurt you."

"Well...ok." Maddie said. She got into the back seat with Caleb and Pogue. She looked at the book. "What's that?"

"It's kinda like our families' history." Caleb said.

"The Book of Damnation...weird title." Maddie said. "Are you guys like Chase?"

"Yeah." Reid said, turning slightly in the front seat.

"Really? That is so cool!" Maddie said. "I always wanted to be like that...well...magical you know...not crazy. I think he gets that from his real parents because it sure as hell wasn't from mine."

"Wait...so Chase is your adoptive brother?" Pogue asked.

"Uh...duh!" Maddie said. "If you guys knew him, you'd know that there were very little similarities between us."

"There are a lot of similarities between you and Caleb." Pogue said. Maddie looked at Caleb.

"I...don't think so." She said, uncertainly. Caleb sighed and took out his cell phone. Maddie raised an eyebrow as she watched him text something but didn't bother trying to read what it was. She turned her eyes to the back of Tyler's head. She watched him until they got to the house. Once Caleb said she could take a shower, Maddie went up the stairs before anyone even said anything else.

"Is she…blonde?" Sarah asked.

"Seems like it." Caleb said. He looked at Tyler. "Hey man…don't worry about it. We'll figure out a way to fix this."

"Yeah…" Tyler said, speaking for the first time since they found Maddie.

They gave her half an hour before Reid suggested Tyler go check up on her, thinking it could jar her memory or something. With a sigh, Tyler went up the stairs. The bathroom was empty so he went to Maddie's room and knocked. There was a pause and then the door opened a bit.

"Oh…hi." Maddie said.

"I see you've found your way around." Tyler said. Maddie shrugged and walked back into the room. Tyler took it as a sign that he was allowed in so he walked in and closed the door.

"I don't know why but…everything about this place seems familiar." Maddie said. She turned her back. In the low rise jeans and plain blue bra, Tyler could see her tattoo, exactly where it always was. The only difference was that there was a scar through it, making it so that the lines were broken in different spots.

"Anything else seem familiar?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah…the school uniform." Maddie said. She stopped and looked at Tyler. "This room doesn't belong to that girl downstairs…does it?"

"No…it belonged to Caleb's sister." Tyler said.

"Who you guys all think is me." Maddie said, plainly. Tyler hesitated for a second then nodded. "Look…umm…"

"Tyler." Tyler said.

"Right." Maddie said. "Look Tyler…you seem like a really great guy and any girl would be lucky to be with you but…I just don't think I'm the girl you're thinking of." Tyler looked at Maddie's left hand. His class ring still resided on her ring finger. Maddie lifted her hand and looked at the ring.

"That's mine." Tyler said. Maddie didn't say anything. "You can keep it if you want. It never really suited me anyways."

"Really?" Maddie asked. Tyler nodded. "Umm…ok. Hey, can you help me pick out a shirt to wear?"

"Ok." Tyler said. He walked over to the dresser and opened it up. He pushed a few shirts to the sides and pulled out one. It was black with long sleeves and little silver designs. Maddie stared at it for a second before smiling and putting it on.

"Thanks." She said. She brushed out her damp hair then tied it into a ponytail. "Ok…I think I'm ready to face whatever questions everyone has for me."

"Alright." Tyler said. He headed for the door but stopped as Maddie grabbed his hand. "What's up?"

"I'm really sorry." Maddie said. Tyler turned to her, looking confused. "Please don't be sad." They stared at each other for a moment, very close. "Help me."

"Sure." Tyler said, nodding. He knew what she meant. Help her with the others. "You wanna go down now?"

"Not really…but it's better to get these things over with." Maddie said. Tyler smiled slightly and nodded again. They left the room and he followed her down the stairs.

"Hey." Caleb said. Maddie waved a bit. "Maddie…this is Sarah."

"Hi." Maddie said.

"Hi." Sarah said, looking really confused.

"You guys were talking about me." Maddie said, looking at each person (apart from Tyler).

"How…never mind." Reid said. He made a mental list of things. The Maddie he knew always knew when other people were talking about her. He never quite figured out how she did it.

"Can we ask you some questions about yourself?" Caleb asked.

"Umm…ok." Maddie said.

"How old are you?" Caleb asked.

"Seventeen." Maddie said. "I'll be eighteen on Halloween though. Chase used to say I was some…"

"Evil devil child." Caleb said. Maddie stared at him then nodded. "Do you know where he is now?"

"He's dead." Maddie said. "Sometime…a year ago I think. I don't really remember. I just know he actually is dead. I think it was on or around my birthday."

"Ok." Caleb said.

"Where'd you get the tattoo?" Tyler asked. Maddie turned slightly to look at him.

"Some guy in another country." She said, slowly and carefully.

"Did you ever take dance lessons?" Reid asked.

"Yeah…until about August of last year." Maddie said, smiling. "I originally didn't want to, seemed a bit too girly for me. But then my mom said I could pick whatever kind of dance I wanted so I choose belly dancing."

"So you were a tomboy." Reid said. Maddie nodded. Another check for this being his Maddie.

"How about one more question and then you can go rest." Caleb said.

"Alright, shoot." Maddie said.

"What have you been up to for the last year?" Caleb asked.

"I've…" Maddie started then stopped. She frowned. She made several attempts at talking but could never seem to be able to think of something. Finally, looking confused and a bit scared, she looked up at the five people around her. "I don't know."

* * *

Hey check it out…a long chapter. Well I bet you people didn't expect that. I've only just realized that this seems a bit like _I Know Who Killed Me_. Trust me though…it's not gonna wind up like that movie (if you've seen it). 


	17. Family Affair

**Family Affair**

So many questions, my darling readers should know better. Lol. I might answer some questions in this chapter, who knows.

* * *

Maddie had gotten comfortable with the guys quick enough for them to test her again. They were surprised when she had gotten Pogue a birthday gift and explained that she felt as if she had to and that she had no idea it was his birthday. So they took her to Nicky's. Barely five minutes went by before Maddie, looking around at the group with her, grabbed Tyler and Reid and dragged them to the dance floor.

"Oh good god!" Caleb said, rolling his eyes and looking in another direction. "She doesn't even know who she is and she still does that."

"Again…just be thankful it's with the guys you know." Pogue said.

"Well he knows Aaron…and look who else is back for the weekend." Sarah said. Caleb's eyes snapped back to the dance floor and found that Maddie had somehow gotten away from Reid and Tyler and was now with Aaron. The brother's eyes narrowed and his hands curled into fists.

"Caleb, don't do anything stupid." Pogue said. "She'll freak."

"I don't care." Caleb said. "It's one thing to have Tyler and Reid doing it…it's a completely different story when Aaron's doing it." Before Sarah or Pogue could stop him, Caleb had made his way to the dance floor. He got to Maddie as Reid and Tyler managed to get back to her.

"Abbot let go of her." Reid said.

"Why, Garwin? She your girlfriend?" Aaron asked.

"No…his." Maddie said, getting away from Aaron and stepping next to Tyler, putting an arm over his shoulders. The younger guy knew she was acting but that didn't stop him from instinctively putting an arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Madison? Holy shit." Aaron said.

"I think it's time to go." Caleb said, glaring at Aaron. Tyler steering Maddie out of the club and the others followed.

"We're going now? Just because of some jerk?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah." Caleb said.

"Why?" Maddie asked, stepping away from Tyler now.

"Because." Caleb said, watching for her reaction.

"That's not fair!" Maddie whined.

"Too bad." Caleb said, carefully.

"You always do this!!" Maddie said. Her eyes flashed but not black, they went pure white, and Caleb was thrown backwards in the dumpster. Everyone jumped and Sarah ran over to help her boyfriend. Maddie gasped and slapped her hands over her mouth. "Oh my god I am so, so sorry! I didn't mean…I don't know…"

"Hey, breathe!" Reid said. Maddie took deep, shaky breaths and calmed down a bit.

"I'm sorry." She said, again. "I don't even know why I said what I said or even HOW I did that."

"Maybe because you're a witch." Sarah said.

"I…I can't be." Maddie said. Caleb sighed and straightened. He was still in some pain but he couldn't lean on Sarah and do what he was about to do. Maddie watched as he walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Maddie, look." Caleb said. She stared up at his eyes and her own flew wide as his went pitch black. Different things flashed by. It was almost like looking at two very small, black screened TVs. Maddie felt overwhelmed and scared by what she say. Caleb's hands dropped her shoulders and his arms went around her waist as soon as her eyes closed. It was a good thing too because she fainted barely a second later.

"What did you do?" Pogue asked.

"I showed her…stuff." Caleb said.

They returned to the house. None of them felt very comfortable walking in there without Evelyn being somewhere. Caleb carried Maddie to her room then rejoined the others in the living room.

"How are we gonna do this?" Pogue asked. "Reid and I can only miss so many days of work before we get fired, Tyler can't miss too much school and neither can you two."

"Exactly how long do you think this will take?" Caleb asked.

"Longer then this weekend." Pogue said. "Maybe we should get her enrolled in the school somehow."

"How will we keep a watch on her?" Tyler asked. "She missed all last semester and pretty much the whole of the first semester too. It's not like she'll be in any of my classes."

"She will if I have anything to say about it." Caleb said.

No body brought up what happened at Nicky's so by Monday, Maddie found herself sitting in Caleb's car, wearing the school uniform, and being driven to school. Following behind was Tyler.

"Remember…for safety reasons you're my sister alright?" Caleb said.

"I don't think it's good to lie to the school but ok." Maddie said.

"We'll get you into the same classes as Tyler." Caleb said. Maddie just nodded.

It was only a matter of minutes that Caleb spent talking with the principal. He made up some excuse that Maddie had been in some terrible accident and had been in a coma for the last year. The principal bought all of it (thanks to Caleb using some magic as well). Maddie was put into all of Tyler's classes and the two headed off.

"Do you want to join the swim team?" Tyler asked, between classes.

"Can I?" Maddie asked. Tyler nodded. "Ok cool."

"MADDIE!" Both of them jumped. Kali came running down the hall towards them. It took Tyler a minute to remember that she was in his next class.

"Hey Kali, can I talk to you for a minute!" Tyler said.

"But…" Kali said. Tyler gave her a pleading look. "Ok." He sent Maddie into the classroom then gave Kali the story that Caleb gave the principal. "Oh my god. And she doesn't remember anything?"

"Not really. She doesn't remember the people in her life anyways." Tyler said.

"Oh my god Tyler, I'm so sorry." Kali said. "How did she become blonde?"

"Uh…Sarah did it." Tyler said. Kali nodded. The two went into the class and Tyler was surprised that Maddie was already sitting in the seat that was next to Tyler and usually empty. He joined her while Kali went up to a higher level.

"I know her." Maddie whispered. Tyler looked at her. "I…I don't know how I know her…but I do."

"I don't know." Tyler said. He didn't know how to explain that Kali was her best friend when he, or the other boys, couldn't even convince her that they were her brother, boyfriend and friends? Shaking her head, Maddie turned her attention to the teacher.

They got through the rest of the day relatively easy apart from the fact that Maddie didn't respond to being called Miss Danvers very quickly. Swim meet was shocking because as soon as it was Maddie's turn, she zipped through the water as if she were a fish. Tyler stared at her as she climbed out of the pool. Never had he seen her swim so fast. Neither had the teacher who stared worse then Tyler. She told Maddie to slow down a bit next time.

"So how'd things go?" Caleb asked when they came into the house, Maddie's hair still dripping.

"Pretty good." Tyler said. He watched as, almost absently, Maddie went up the stairs and both guys knew she was going to her room. "Except she didn't respond half the time when the teachers called her…she seems to somehow remember Kali a bit…and she swam faster then ever during swim practice." Caleb stared at the younger man. "So how'd the research go?"

"I still can't figure out a way to clear up that spot on the page." Caleb said, opening the book to the daughters section and glaring at the offending burn mark that hid information that could be useful to them.

"Hmm…well…I'll be back tomorrow alright?" Tyler said. "Gotta talk with my father."

"About what?" Caleb asked.

"See if there's anything he might have been told about this stuff." Tyler said, shrugging. "Maybe he knows something that can help or something."

"Ok…I'll call you if I find anything." Caleb said.

"And I'll do the same." Tyler said. He left and Caleb raised an eyebrow at the fact that he had left without letting Maddie know. Sighing, Caleb returned to looking through the book until he heard Maddie come back down the stairs.

"Where'd Tyler go?" She asked.

"He went home." Caleb said, closing the book and looking at her.

"Oh." Maddie said, looking a bit sad. "He didn't say bye."

"He had something to do." Caleb said. Maddie looked put out about the fact that she wasn't told anything. Caleb smiled a bit.

Add another point to this being their Maddie. So far…that list was winning.

* * *

READ HERE!!!

Ok really…in all honesty…I have no real idea why I made her forget everything. I used to know, but now I don't. So if anyone has any idea then please let me know (preferably not in a review because I don't want other people to know as well yet).


	18. Self Guidance

**Self Guidance**

Well I got some good suggestions so I'm gonna use them but not in the way you people who suggested them might have thought of.

* * *

"_Why are you doing this to them?"_

"_I can't help it. You're the reason why."_

"_Yes but only until I knew Chase was…we're the same person, why are we arguing?"_

"_It won't matter…it's not like I'll remember when I wake up."_

"_Well…"_

"_You made us forgot because it's all out of control."_

"_I know…"_

"_So you can't ask why I'm being mean to the boys."_

"_I know but…"_

"_If we remembered completely then everything would go crazy!"_

"_I know but…"_

"_And I could possibly hurt them all. It's better that I don't…"_

"_SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK!!"_

"…"

"_Look I know I did this because if we remembered properly then we could lose control all over again. That's how this whole mess started. Our powers aren't compatible enough yet. If our memory was complete then the powers would go haywire."_

"_Yeah…we couldn't keep them under control. Most of that year in hiding proved that so you did this."_

"_Exactly. I can't believe I'm arguing with myself. Good god could you imagine what they would say if they could hear this?"_

"_They'd lock us up."_

"_Maybe…"_

"_There was no way to block off all our powers or else I wouldn't be able to do a few of the stuff I do."_

"_Yeah…it's nearing time for you to wake up."_

"_But there's still a lot…"_

"_Later."_

Maddie flinched as the alarm clock went off. She reached her hand up and groped around for it. She frowned as she couldn't find it. Groaning, she turned onto her back and sat up. Tyler was standing in her room with the alarm clock in his hands.

"You son of a bitch! Turn it off!" Maddie said.

"Hmm…how about no?" Tyler asked.

"Do it!" Maddie said.

"Make me." Tyler said. Maddie jumped out of bed and went at him. Tyler dodged her and managed to keep away from her for a few seconds before Maddie tackled him to the bed and the alarm clock flew from his hands, hit the wall, went off and fell to the ground. Maddie grabbed hold of Tyler's hands and pinned them up above his head.

"That wasn't nice." She said.

"I don't know…" Tyler said, rolling her off him and taking her position on top. "I thought it was funny." Maddie glared at him. She really had no reason to; he didn't have her pinned down in anyway really. His hands were next to her head, keeping her hands free. She had no clue what possessed her to do what she did next. Reaching up, she grabbed his head and pulled it down to kiss him. The surprise barely lasted a second before Tyler responded. One of his hands moved down to her waist before he found himself back on his back. Maddie pulled away a bit for them to catch their breath. They looked at each other and then laughed.

"Holy wow…" Maddie said, rolling onto her back next to him. Tyler had no clue why he was laughing. He knew that she didn't remember him but this just seemed like one of those times.

"Well that's an interesting good morning." Tyler said. Maddie laughed harder. It was Friday, meaning that Maddie had been around for a week with no real improvement. Caleb had, reluctantly, gone back to Harvard with Sarah on Wednesday and Tyler had been living at the Danvers house since then to keep Maddie company (Gorman wasn't much help in that department). "How about we skip school today and go for a ride?"

"Can we do that?" Maddie asked.

"Sure." Tyler said.

"Ok…I'm gonna shower and dress." Maddie said, getting off the bed. She grabbed a couple of towels and left the room. The shower was just as much for relaxing as it was for washing. She had gotten the bathroom full of steam and the mirror fogged up. She dried off her skin once she finished and secured the towel around her body before stepping in front of the mirror and using her hand to wipe clear the fog. She jumped and screamed, backing away from the skin. It was only a few seconds later before Tyler knocked on the door and then came in, looking worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I…I thought…I thought I saw Chase in the mirror." Maddie said. Tyler stared at her, not because of what she said, but because her eyes were completely white.

"Are you sure?" He asked, finally registering what she said. Maddie shook her head and sighed slightly.

"I don't know." She said. "It could have been…but then maybe it wasn't. Maybe I was just…what are you looking at?" She raised an eyebrow. She knew Tyler's eyes were straying over her body but were remaining on her own but they had an odd, surprised kind of look. As an answer, He walked over behind her, put his hands on her shoulders and steered her in front of the mirror. Maddie jumped again as she saw her reflection, white eyes and all. "OH MY GOD!! What…what does that…oh my god."

"Relax." Tyler said, holding her shoulders firmly. His own eyes had gone pitch black as soon as he felt Maddie begin to tense up again and he was using his power to try and calm her own.

It felt weird, trying to calm her power and not her. It wasn't an awfully noticeable thing but he felt, as Maddie tensed up once seeing her reflection, a type of energy build up that he knew wasn't from anxiety. He wasn't sure how he knew any of this but he did know it. Tyler was wishing that Caleb had left the book there so that he could try to figure this stuff out but the older man had taken it with him, stating that it would be easier for him to research then it would be for Tyler (since the younger of the two had the job of keeping Maddie out of trouble).

He felt, not only her body, but her power relax under his touch. Her eyes returned to normal and so did his as he removed his hands and stepped back.

"All better." Tyler said. Maddie nodded. "How about you get dressed?"

"Ok." Maddie said. She left the bathroom. Tyler looked at the mirror, his eyes black again. He could find no trace of anything magical. Blinking his eyes back to normal, Tyler figured it was just Maddie's imagination and left the bathroom as well.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah." Tyler replied, holding the phone to his head as he searched through his room for something to wear. "You're her guardian still so you have to call her in."

"That's not what I'm talking about." Caleb said. "Ty, the house fell down. What are you gonna do? Show her some ruins?"

"She made it fall." Tyler said. "I don't know how or why but that was her voice telling us to get out of there."

"I still don't know about this." Caleb said.

"Trust me on this ok?" Tyler said. He heard Caleb sigh.

"Alright, man, do what you think will work." He said. "If you think it'll bring my sister back…just be careful alright?"

"Of course." Tyler said.

"I mean it." Caleb said.

"Don't worry." Tyler said, more seriously.

"Ok I gotta go. I'll call in for Mads and then I gotta go to class." Caleb said.

"I'll call you later." Tyler said. He hung up and started getting dressed, since he showered before Maddie had woken.

"So where we going?" Maddie asked, sitting forward a bit and looking out the window at the passing scenery. It all looked familiar and it was only after a short while that she realized that it was around this same area where she had met the boys. Yet, as she and Tyler drove further down the road, she still felt as if she had been down this way many times.

"You'll see." Tyler said. Maddie sat back and looked over at him. He smiled when he saw her smiling. He stopped the car in front of the fence and Maddie looked from him to the all the broken pieces of wood and stone. Her smile faded as she slowly got out of the car. Tyler followed after her as she started walking towards the house.

"Why are we here?" Maddie asked.

"Just…because." Tyler said. They stopped just short of the mess. Tyler looked at Maddie.

Things seemed to flash before her eyes. Memories that she couldn't remember, even though she could identify everyone in them.

Caleb and Chase fighting.

The four boys sitting in a basement, in a circle with lots of candles and a book.

Maddie herself, glancing over her own shoulder as she watched her tattoo being applied.

Quite a few flashes of Maddie with Tyler, hugging and kissing.

Maddie fighting with Chase in the cavern she had first awoken in.

Caleb, with his eyes pitch black, floating a bit and looking as if he was being struck by various bolts of lightning.

Pogue and Reid going through the same thing.

Maddie going through the same thing except her eyes were white.

The four boys sitting in the basement again, but this time jumping to their feet and running out as the sound of someone ordering them to go vibrated all around.

"Maddie!!" Tyler said, grabbing her shoulders. She jumped and blinked.

"Wha…Tyler…" Maddie said, sounding a bit scared. "What the hell is going on?" There was no answer for a while as he looked her over.

"Fix the house." Tyler said finally.

"What?" Maddie asked. "I...I can't do that. I'm not like you guys."

"Saying that you can't is admitting defeat." Tyler said, crossing his arms. "You took it down...you can fix it back up."

"I...I didn't...I couldn't..." Maddie said. Tyler paused as he watched her. She was doubting herself which was actually a good thing. Her mind didn't agree with what was coming out of her mouth. But how to make her understand. It wasn't like calming her down...he couldn't just use his own power to bring hers...

Wait a second...maybe he could.

"Fine, you can't." Tyler said, thinking quickly. "You're right, you're pretty useless."

"Hey!!" Maddie said.

"I don't know what I was thinking when I thought you could fix this." Tyler said.

"You're heading the right way to get your ass kicked, Simms." Maddie said.

"Oh yeah?" Tyler said. His eyes went black. "Prove me wrong." Maddie's eyes narrowed and went white. Tyler jumped as the the building started rebuilding itself in front of him. It sounded like it was going in reverse on a TV or something. All the inside stuff rebuilt first and then the walls went up around it. The door slammed shut as the whole thing finished. Maddie let out a huge breath and sank to the ground.

"Told ya so." She said, breathless.

"Actually, I told you." Tyler said. He sat down next to her and put his arm over her shoulders, once again using his power to relax her.

"This is so weird." Maddie said, a few minutes later as they walked into the basement. Different candles lit up as they descended the stairs.

"How?" Tyler asked.

"I think I've done this before." Maddie said.

"You have." Tyler said. Maddie looked at him. Without even realizing it, she had gone in one direction around the circle and he had gone in another but they had still arrived at their own seats. Her eyes trailed around the room before returning to Tyler.

"Yeah." Maddie said. She turned and pointed to the seat at her right. "Caleb sits there, Pogue sits next to him, and Reid sits there by the stairs." Tyler just nodded. She slowly turned back to Tyler. "Caleb is my brother...isn't he."

"Yeah." Tyler said.

"I can barely remember...I went to Egypt last year." Maddie said. "In September. I missed his birthday and that's when Chase first showed up." She looked around again. "My dad died, willing Caleb his power to beat Chase." Tyler nodded, even though she wasn't looking at him. "I came back and...and no one told me anything that had happened. Chase came back and...he..." She hit a bump. Her memory coming to a screeching halt and refusing to move on. She sat down, her eyes on the firey circle in front of her. "There's more...I know there's more...but I just can't...I can't remember it." She looked up at Tyler.

"You'll get it." Tyler said.

"You and me..." Maddie said, gesturing between them. "We're together...like...a couple kind of together."

"If you still want to be." Tyler said.

"Of course I still want to be, you goon!" Maddie said, smiling. Tyler seemed to visable relax. "Why on Earth wouldn't I?"

"I'm still trying to figure out why you decided to be with me in the first place." Tyler said. Maddie smiled more.

"Maybe because you're a good guy." She said. "You're sweet, funny...you're a hottie...you treat me really well even when I was being a bitch." She stood up and stepped over to him. "Besides...it was a toss-up between you and Reid and there's no way I'm getting cheated on by Garwin." Tyler laughed, knowing full well that she was joking with the last part. Maddie smiled and then kissed him. They stayed in the embrace for a few seconds before she declared that she was hungry and they left the house.

* * *

Ok so some memory stuff. Are you people happy??? She doesn't remember everything because that would spoil some stuff.


	19. Just Some Babble

**Just Some Babble**

Ok so now Caleb gets to find out that his sister remembers shit and she gets to find out that mommy dear is dead.

* * *

"This is so weird." Maddie said, tilting her head slightly.

"I dunno…" Tyler said.

"You're saying you like it this way??" Maddie asked, looking at her boyfriend.

"Umm…sorta?" Tyler said. Maddie rolled her eyes. "Look, we can just go buy some die or something and…" They heard the door open. "Caleb's here."

"Yeah…I'll be right down." Maddie said, looking back to her reflection. Tyler nodded and left the room.

"Hey man, how she doing?" Caleb asked, putting the book down on the table.

"She's…alright." Tyler said, walking over and picking up the book. Caleb raised an eyebrow as he turned slightly to look at the younger man. Tyler flipped through the pages.

"I looked through just about everything." Caleb said. "Couldn't find anything."

"My power affects hers." Tyler said.

"What?" Caleb asked. He was too focused on Tyler to notice Maddie coming down the stairs. He did, however, notice when she jumped on his back. Instinctively he grabbed hold of her legs to keep her up. "Whoa…what the…?"

"Hey bro." Maddie said, leaning her head over his shoulder. Her brown hair falling into sight.

"You're not blonde anymore." Caleb said.

"How'd you do that?" Tyler asked.

"I just…ran my hands through it." Maddie said.

"You remember!" Caleb said.

"Not all of it. Just up until I met Chase." Maddie said. "Tyler took me to Colony House and made me fix it."

"Looks like his idea did work." Caleb said.

"Mmhmm." Maddie said, nodding. "And then we got food and I went sleep once we got home. I only woke up about two hours ago."

"Seems a bit reasonable." Caleb said. Maddie dropped down and stepped around in front of him. "Pogue and Reid coming over?"

"Yeah they should be here soon." Maddie said. She looked at Tyler. "What are you looking for?"

"Trying to see if there's in a reason in here as to why my powers can counter yours or something along those lines." Tyler said.

"Oh." Maddie said. She walked over to Tyler and looked over his shoulder at the book. "What's with the big black burn mark?"

"It's probably covering up something that we could use right now." Caleb said. Maddie tilted her head then rested her chin on Tyler's shoulder. He turned his head slightly to look at her.

"I dunno." Maddie said, answering the unasked question. She continued to look at the book for a while before stepped away from her boyfriend and leaving the room. She didn't come back when Pogue and Reid arrived. The two were informed of Maddie's memory and then, since Caleb wanted to talk to Tyler and Pogue was in the kitchen, Reid went to look for Maddie. He found her in one of the first storey rooms, playing on the piano there.

"Since when do you play piano?" Reid asked.

"I dunno." Maddie said, not looking up. "Tyler and I watched Corpse Bride last night."

"That's why it sounds familiar." Reid said, stepping farther into the room. He frowned. "Wait a minute…isn't that a duet song?"

"Yeah." Maddie said.

"How are you doing both parts?" Reid asked. He walked over and tilted his head. Maddie's eyes were white. While her hands were on the lower keys, her powers were playing the higher notes. "Just don't do that in front of other people."

"Of course not." Maddie said.

"Should you really be using your magic this much?" Reid asked. Maddie stopped playing at looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I know, it sounds weird coming from me." She nodded. "But still…"

"I think my siren like powers sorta…counter it?" Maddie said. "I mean…how can you be seductive and look really old?"

"Point taken." Reid said. Maddie looked back at the piano and hit random keys. "What's on your mind?"

"Before…whatever happened last year…" Maddie said. "Tyler told me…he sorta…" She waved her free hand, which was her left. The ring caught Reid's eye.

"He proposed did he?" Reid asked.

"I guess so…I don't remember that far." Maddie said.

"Ok so…?" Reid prodded.

"I'm kinda…a bit scared." Maddie said. "I…I love him…I think. But…I don't really like the idea that this was practically mapped out for us."

"Huh?" Reid asked.

"Every other girl with the power, if she didn't die…then it's practically planned out who she marries." Maddie said. "Perrys marry Garwins who marry Danvers who marry Simms who marry Perrys and it all repeats itself."

"Oh…" Reid said. He carefully examined Maddie's face. "Hey, this might cheer you up." Maddie looked at him. "Even after everything we've been through and done…Kate is still pretty oblivious to it all."

"Oh my god, are you kidding me?" Maddie asked. Reid shook his head. "Wow." She laughed slightly. "Poor Kate." Reid looked at Maddie's back and at the scar that ran through her tattoo. He tapped it lightly and Maddie turned slightly to look at him.

"Do you know how you got the scar?" Reid asked.

"Probably when I ascended." Maddie said, absently. "The tattoo was Caleb's way of controlling me so I guess it had to 'break'…figuratively speaking." She froze and looked up at Reid. "Oh looky…I remember more stuff."

"Apparently." Reid said, smiling.

"But that's it. Between meeting Chase and my ascension…I don't remember anything." Maddie said. "And between the ascension and the time when I came back…nothing again."

"Well…you are making progress." Reid said. Maddie nodded. "Come on…let's join in the big conversations."

"Ok." Maddie said, getting up. The left the room, closing the door behind them.

The piano keys moved as if someone were still playing them but no sound came from the instrument.

* * *

Oooh…who could be playing the piano?? Dear old dad? Mom maybe? What about Chase? I'm not going to tell. 


	20. Past Returns

**Past Returns**

Well I've told one of you reviewers what I had…but that was just to make sure that I don't forget it. Well...onto some shopping and an interesting visit.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Reid asked.

"Because." Maddie answered, not looking at him.

"Well I know why you're here." Reid said. "But why are we here." He pointed at himself and Tyler.

"Uh…because I want my birthday to be a costume party…duh." Maddie said.

"But you've done that so many times." Reid said.

"Yeah…because it's Halloween." Maddie said.

"Why aren't Caleb and Pogue with us?" Tyler asked, looking at some costumes.

"Because they already have stuff." Maddie said. "Besides…Caleb's my brother and Pogue is practically another brother so god knows they'll freak if I even suggest something remotely revealing."

"Revealing is good." Tyler said. Reid chuckled.

"No wings." He said.

"Deal." Maddie said.

"Or tights." Reid said. Maddie nodded. "Hey look…Superman."

"Thought you said no tights." Tyler said. Maddie laughed and pushed her hair out of her face. She pushed through a bunch of costumes. Tyler's phone went off and the other two looked at him. "Damn."

"What?" Maddie asked.

"Dad wants me home for some reason." Tyler said. Maddie pouted. Tyler put his arm around her waist and kissed her lightly. "Look on the plus side…you can surprise me with an outfit."

"Hmm…good idea." Maddie said. Tyler left. "Now if only I could figure out what I want."

"Well…usually you do some sort of animal." Reid said. "Or like…you've been a fairy a few times."

"I don't want an average Halloween costume." Maddie said. "I want something…different."

"You've been Cinderella before." Reid said.

"I have?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah…when you were like…six." Reid said.

"Hmm…maybe I should repeat myself." Maddie said, suddenly spotting a gorgeous dress.

"Huh? How?" Reid asked. Maddie didn't look at him. She just reached up and grabbed his chin, turning his head towards the dress. "Whoa…"

"Yeah." Maddie said, nodding. She walked towards it. Reid followed.

"I can't believe you bought it." He said, pulling up in front of the Danvers house later.

"How could I not? It's amazing!" Maddie said. They got out and Maddie carried the box containing her new dress and a few bags. They walked into the house and Maddie stopped for a minute. "It feels so weird coming in here…remembering stuff…and not having mom or Caleb here."

"Yeah." Reid said. "Probably the same way it felt for us when you weren't around."

"I can't believe I thought I was Chase's sister." Maddie said. Reid laughed. "Hey…not funny. That is a level of twisted I didn't even know existed."

"Poor you." Reid said.

"Hey don't piss off the powerful witch." Maddie said. "I can make you do some twisted shit."

"Oh I'm scared." Reid said. Maddie rolled her eyes. "Hey I gotta go. Have work to do you know."

"Yeah." Maddie said.

"You'll be ok by yourself?" Reid asked. Maddie nodded. "Ok…I think Pogue's done work soon so he'll probably be over in like an hour or something."

"I don't need to be constantly watched." Maddie said. "I never have been."

"Yeah you have." Reid said. "When we found out you were hanging out with Chase."

"Really?" Maddie asked. "God, why can't I remember that stuff? It's like…all but maybe three or four things involving Chase are completely shut out from my mind."

"Hey don't worry, you'll figure it out." Reid said. He hugged her then left. Maddie put her stuff away in her room then wandered the house. She got down the stairs and froze. There was music…not just any music, piano music. As far as she knew, she was the only one in the house. Even Gorman was out. Slightly scared, she headed towards the room with the piano. The door was already slightly open. Maddie frowned and opened it a little more before looking inside. She couldn't see anything.

"What the hell?" Maddie muttered, walking into the room. She then froze. Sitting at the piano was a young girl who looked scarily like herself except her hair was darker and her complexion was more tanned. Maddie stared. She had to think quickly. Maybe if she just slowly backed out then waited until Pogue…

"I may be dead but I'm not stupid." The girl at the piano said. Maddie couldn't move. The girl finished off the song then rose. She was dressed in an old styled deep blue coloured dress. "Well it's about time you got back."

"What?" Maddie asked.

"Honestly, did you think you were the only one this has happened to?" The girl asked. "Good lord child you just about wiped away any remaining hope I ever had of the girls being smart."

"Hey!" Maddie said. "Don't be calling me dumb you…"

"Don't be snarky with me!" The girl said. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have your power." Maddie stopped and stared at her. "Oh come on now, you should know who I am now."

"You're the first daughter." Maddie said. "You were originally from the fifth line."

"Well I guess from your point of view that's right." The girl said. "The only reason my brother's line is known as the fifth line is because he sought more."

"Your brother's line?" Maddie asked.

"If I hadn't married one of the other four boys, there would be six lines now wouldn't there." The girl said.

"Gee, don't need to be snippy." Maddie said.

"I hated them." The girl said. Maddie blinked.

"Umm…ok." She said, looking confused.

"Listen, I'm telling you this to prepare you for everything." The girl snapped. "Maybe you'll rethink it all. Now come here." Maddie rolled her eyes as she obediently crossed the room and sat on the couch next to the girl.

"With all due respect…I have no idea why you're here…umm…" Maddie said.

"Madelyn." The girl said.

"Ok…Madelyn." Maddie said. "You hate them…meaning…"

"All of them." Madelyn said. "My brother, Perry, Simms, Garwin, my husband."

"Why?" Maddie asked.

"I was forced to marry into your line." Madelyn said. "I had to marry into a family within the Covenant. Why? Because I was the girl. It's all fine and dandy for the boys to just pick someone outside of the families and…"

"I get it." Maddie said. "God…now I know where my attitude comes from." Madelyn frowned. "Why do you only look a bit older then me? Is it supposed to be some way of appealing to me or…?"

"I died when I was eighteen." Madelyn said. "I ascended at seventeen, like you, had your….god only knows how many greats…grandfather…and then I died. And unlike you…I didn't come back."

"I'm sorry, I'm still not getting where you're going with this." Maddie said. Madelyn rolled her eyes and huffed before smacking Maddie. "OW!! What the hell!! Bitch!"

"Will you use the brain that you better have in your head and think!" Madelyn said.

"God…bitter much?" Maddie said.

"Oh you have no idea." Madelyn said.

"Ok so you hate everyone because you were forced to marry." Maddie said. "Why are you telling me this shit when there have been maybe like…a dozen other girls with the power?"

"Because you're the only one who actually killed herself." Madelyn said. Maddie blinked and stared at her. "The other girls, if they ever came across the 'fifth' son…he would kill them. You…sacrificed yourself to keep the other boys safe."

"Well…yeah." Maddie said.

"You blocked off any hope that my brother's line could have had of ever continuing on now." Madelyn said. "That Chase boy can't even do what my brother did and impregnate someone as an incubus."

"So…way to go me?" Maddie asked.

"Yes ok, have your moment of glory." Madelyn said.

"Geez…take the fun out of it." Maddie said. "So I'm guessing you're not here on a congratulatory mission."

"Not even close." Madelyn said. A door slammed shut somewhere in the house. Both of them looked to the door of the room which was still open.

"Hey Maddie…where are you?" Pogue called. He came into view. "There you are."

"Yep…here I am…" Maddie said. She turned to look at Madelyn…only to find the other girl gone.

She didn't tell Pogue about it, mainly because she didn't want Caleb to know until she figured out more. Tyler, on the other hand, she felt as if he deserved to know. But when was the best time to tell him?? The more she thought about it, the more Maddie was sure that Madelyn's plan was to do some intervention that had to do with the relationship between the youngest Covenant members.

* * *

BOLS…Bitter Old Lady Syndrome. Well…I guess Madelyn would have Bitter Old YOUNG Lady Syndrome. But why??? Apart from being forced into a marriage… 


	21. Moment of Truth

**Moment of Truth**

Ok so I went looking and, finally, found the dress that is perfect for Maddie to wear…so now I'm writing this chapter.

* * *

"She's late…for her own birthday…at her own house." Caleb said. "How does this happen?"

"I dunno." Pogue said. "Tyler and Reid are both down here so it's not like they're distracting her."

"Of course they're down here." Caleb said. "Maddie wants to surprise Tyler and Reid…well…what point does he have of being up there?"

"Well…all the girls that would be up there for some reason…aren't either." Pogue said, tilting his head back a bit to drink down some of his pop.

Maddie was really starting to rethink her decision to tell the girls that she didn't need help. The damn back zippers did it to her every time and she had yet to learn. Huffing in frustration, she was coming very close to just magically doing it (even though she did promise Caleb she would cut back). Maddie jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and then the bodice of the dress tightening as the zipper was done up.

"Holy fucking shit!" She said, spinning around only to see Madelyn behind her.

"My, my you are jumpy." Madelyn said. Maddie rolled her eyes. "Nice dress."

"Thanks." Maddie said, turning to look at herself in the mirror. It was a blue dress that went to the floor and had no straps. The skirt, which started off just below her hips, was all ruffles. There was an X like pattern just under her chest. The two lines from it met in the middle with a few little gems.

(((A/N: There's a picture link of the dress in my profile.)))

Maddie had the jewelry to glamorize it to an extreme level but all she did was put on a pair of sapphire earrings Reid had gotten her, a silver chain necklace with a pentagram pendant that Caleb had gotten her, a diamond bracelet that Pogue had gotten her and, of course, Tyler's ring. All the gems in each article of jewelry were real. "So what are you doing here?"

"I admit…I wanted to see at least one of the girls on her eighteenth." Madelyn said.

"Oh so you're not here to cryptic message me about being with Tyler?" Maddie asked, crossing her arms in such a way that Madelyn could plainly see the ring.

"Do you truly think you are with him because you want to be?" Madelyn asked.

"Yes." Maddie said, without even thinking. "Didn't…didn't someone ever love you?" The two girls stared at each other for a moment.

"No." Madelyn said.

"Are you sure about that?" Maddie asked. "Did you ever take the time to actually get to know the other guys? Or your husband?"

"I married him for nine months before I died." Madelyn said.

"Why are you taking this out on me?" Maddie asked. Madelyn looked away from her. Maddie rolled her eyes and turned back to her reflection. She brushed out her hair then sat down and looked at Madelyn. Her eyes flashed and a strand of her hair rose up and started braiding itself.

"I thought you promised to cut back?" Madelyn said.

"I know." Maddie said. "You have to answer my question." She stood up and grabbed Madelyn's arms. "You really must be a foremother of mine because I have the same attitude. Now tell me what the hell your problem is!"

"Well if that's how you feel…" Maddie jumped as Madelyn vanished just as the bedroom door opened and Caleb came in. He had spoken. "Are you ok?"

"No…I'm being fucking haunted Cal." Maddie said.

"You're…what?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah…the first daughter, who was originally John Putnam's sister and who married our family…won't leave me the hell alone!" Maddie said. "And she won't tell me why!"

"Ok just relax." Caleb said.

"NO!" Maddie said. "I'm sick of her just popping out of nowhere and going all cryptic about me being with Tyler and not telling me anything! I just want to know what the fuck her problem is!!" As soon as the words left her mouth, the room started spinning. "Uh oh…I didn't mean it!!" Everything was black but Maddie was sure she was still conscious. "Oh come on!! I didn't mean it! I don't want to know why the bitch is so…bitchy." Things came back to view, spinning again. Slowly, the spinning stopped and Maddie looked around. Something told her that she was in Ipswich still but most definitely not the Ipswich she knew.

Dreading what she might come across, Maddie started walking, wondering if she could figure out where she was. If she knew the general location of where she was, then she could figure out how to get to Colony House and maybe find an answer there.

"What are you doing?" Someone suddenly snapped. Maddie jumped and looked at the person who was talking to her. She stared because it was almost as if she was looking at Pogue. "Good lord, Madelyn. Collin has us all looking everywhere for you."

(((A/N again: I do not know what the original sons' names were so I'm just gonna make them into things that are similar to the present day boys.)))

"What?" Maddie asked. She looked down at herself for the first time and jumped. She was dressed the way Madelyn always was whenever the first daughter decided to bother her. As well, she noticed that she had a stomach on her, slightly round. It took a few seconds for her to realize that she was Madelyn, probably about half way through the pregnancy. "Collin has you all looking for me?"

"Yes." Perry said. "Despite what you want to believe, he does care about you, as do the rest of us." Maddie made a noise of disbelief. She hadn't meant to but it almost seemed as an unnatural, yet natural, reaction. Perry sighed. "There are a few times that I can understand how you and John were related. This one of those times."

"Where is my husband?" Maddie asked.

"At the house, of course." Perry said. They began walking. Maddie knew that he was giving her odd looks and she couldn't blame him. Madelyn probably knew how to get to the house from anywhere in the town. Maddie, however, couldn't recognize anything so she was relying more on her companion to lead her…for the first while anything. Soon, things started to make more sense and she was walking confidently. They walked past Putnam barn and Maddie stopped for a minute to stare at it.

"It's there." She muttered. The place looked brand new. She had never seen it that way before. It always looked old and rickety to her.

"Of course it's there." Perry said. "Where else do you think it would be?"

"I would have thought you would have…destroyed it." Maddie said.

"We were thinking about it…" Perry said, truthfully. "But you asked Collin not to. He respected your wishes. Now come." Maddie narrowed her eyes. "Please." She started walking again. It was another few minutes before they reached Colony House.

"Why do you always go away?" Maddie couldn't help her eyes widening. Collin looked so similar to Caleb. He was taller then her brother but that seemed to be the only truly noticeable difference. Collin lifted his eyes to Perry. "Thank you, Paul. Taylor and Rod are already back." He held out his hand to Maddie. She stared at it for a second as Paul walked past them and headed towards the basement. Collin coughed uncomfortably and began withdrawing his hand before Maddie shot hers out and placed it in his. He looked confused but smiled nonetheless.

"I'm sorry for…my behavior." Maddie said. Collin looked surprised. She smiled at him, genuinely. His smile returned to his face.

"Are you finally understanding that I do love you?" Collin asked. "I'm sorry for banishing your brother but there truly was no other option." Maddie nodded. Collin headed for the basement but, since they still held hands, Maddie tightened hers and he was forced to turn back to her.

"Were you…told you had to marry me?" She asked.

"No." Collin said. "In fact…I was advised against it."

"Then why did you?" Maddie asked. She could feel Madelyn's confusion as well. Collin stepped up to her. He towered over her, forcing Maddie to tilt her head back to look at him.

"Because, my love…" Collin said, smirking. "I just had to have you. I loved you before I knew who you were. I hadn't known you were a witch as well, and a powerful one at that. All I had known was you." Maddie smiled slowly. Caleb obviously picked up a LOT from their ancestor.

"I know that…now." Maddie said. She could feel the control that she had gained was slipping. Madelyn was becoming more controlled of herself.

"How many more times do I have to tell you that I love you before it finally sets in then?" Collin asked, partially teasing.

"No more." Madelyn said, for it truly was her now. Maddie smiled (or would have had she had the control over the body to do so). She also would have made a somewhat disgusted face as Madelyn and Collin kissed. Someone coughed behind the couple and Collin stepped aside so that Madelyn (and Maddie) could see the three others standing at the basement doorway.

"It was too quiet. We thought she had killed you." Rod said. So obviously Reid's ancestor. Taylor just smiled slightly and nodded.

_Thank you Madison._

_Hey, no problem. Can I go back now to celebrate my birthday?_

_Yes, of course. I'm sorry for what I've done._

_Do you now approve of all the pairings?_

…_Yes, I do. Good luck._

Things spun again. Maddie closed her eyes. In a minute she felt hands on her shoulders and opened them to see Caleb standing in front of her.

"Where did you go?" He asked.

"I…" Maddie said.

"You just…disappeared." Caleb said. "You freaked the hell out of me. Although it was only for a few seconds so…"

"Shut up." Maddie said. "Let me talk." She told him everything that had happened. When she finished, Caleb laughed and hugged her.

"How about joining YOUR birthday party now…finally." He said. This time Maddie laughed and nodded. She grabbed the mask that matched her dress and slid it on over her eyes. "Nice touch."

"Thanks." Maddie said. They left the bedroom. Caleb went ahead of Maddie and made sure to get Tyler by the stairs when his sister made her entrance. The younger man was speechless when he saw his girlfriend walking down the stairs. He had never actually seen her in a dress such as what she was wearing. The only one he ever saw her wear was the princess dress her mother had forced her to wear for her birthday/Halloween back when she was a kid. Maddie smiled at Tyler when she stepped off the last stair in front of him.

"Umm…nice dress." Tyler said.

"Thanks." Maddie said, again. "Nice outfit."

"Well you did say you liked Phantom of the Opera." Tyler said, smirking. Maddie laughed and nodded. "And since there is dancing going on…" He offered his hand and Maddie took it. They moved into the crowd in the living room that was dancing to the music blaring from the sound system. Maddie was so glad she opted to just wearing her slippers. It wasn't as if someone was going to see her feet anyways under the skirt. They danced through a bunch of songs and then Maddie got her gifts and there was cake and other food, then more dancing before the majority of the guests went home. The sons, Sarah and Kate all stayed behind. They did a bit of cleaning before giving up and heading off to bed.

"I don't think I've ever had more fun on my birthday." Maddie said, lying on her bed in just a sports bra and boy shorts. Tyler joined her, wearing just his boxers.

"That's good to know." He said. He leaned down and kissed her. "Happy birthday."

* * *

Ok so no sex between these two. Weird huh…I could have sworn that I was gonna make them do that by now…lol. It will happen soon though but remember…they've really only been dating for like…a month. Well I guess if you want, you could say that it's been a year but in my mind that year doesn't count since Maddie was considered dead. 


	22. Plans

**Plans**

Ok so this story is coming to a close. I know that I've enjoyed writing it. I really like the Covenant. So I am working on another story that's kinda the same except there are a few differences. The main two are that it's Pogue's sister instead and (gasp) she doesn't have the power.

* * *

"Owie…brain overload." Maddie said, rubbing her head after heaving her backpack over her shoulder.

"Aww poor Maddie." Kali said. "That's what you get for missing a year."

"Hey, I was ahead of the class…until the damn summative." Maddie said.

"Yeah, I know." Kali said. "Hey…how about you ditch swim practice and go see a movie with me?"

"Umm…yeah sure, I guess." Maddie said. "Just let me tell Tyler and…"

"You don't have to tell him everything. Come on." Kali said. Maddie shrugged and smiled a bit. Tyler would likely freak but (once he calmed down) he would understand. Maddie rarely spent time with Kali anymore and the girl was supposed to be her best friend.

"You ever notice that it takes us forever to pick a movie to see?" She asked, looking from Kali to the listings once they had gotten to the theatre.

"No doubt." Kali said. "What about that one."

"Ok how many times do I have to tell all of you that I don't like the gory movies?" Maddie asked.

"Sorry." Kali said. They wound up going with some cheesy cartoon movie.

"I don't know where she is, Caleb." Tyler said, walking back and forward in the living room. The house phone held to his head. "She's not answering her phone. She didn't show up for swim practice."

"Maybe she's just out with Kali." Caleb said.

"Yeah but she usually tells me this stuff." Tyler said.

"Look, don't panic too much." Caleb said. "Honestly, what could happen? There really is no more Chase to worry about and since she put the first daughter at ease…I honestly don't know what could happen now."

"Yeah I know but…" Tyler said.

"Look, wait for a while longer, like an hour…if she's not home by then, call me back." Caleb said.

"Ok." Tyler said, sighing. He hung up and sat down. What the hell was he gonna do for an hour?

He didn't have to wait that long. Forty-five minutes later Maddie walked in the front door. Tyler turned and looked at her before turning back around.

"Hey Ty." Maddie said, dropping her coat and kicking off her shoes before sliding her feet into her slippers. "I went to the movies with Kali. I would have told you but then we would have missed the beginning." He didn't say anything. "Tyler?" Maddie walked over to him and sat next to him, one foot underneath her and the other on the floor as she faced him. "Come on, Ty. You can't be that mad at me. If anything you should be mad at Kali because she didn't let me tell you." Maddie huffed and frowned as Tyler continued to remain silent. "Ok now you're being a brat." He still refused to acknowledge her. Maddie glared at him then smiled as a thought came to mind. She shrugged and stood up. "Ok then…I was gonna invite you to come to the mall with me so that I could model some clothes for you but oh well…"

"Wait what?" Tyler asked, looking up. Maddie laughed and sat back down. She took hold of his chin and kissed him. He couldn't help but smile. "Ok so what happened?"

"Kali thought it would be a good idea for us to go see a movie." Maddie said. "So in order to get there on time, we left straight after last period. I didn't even think to call or text you...sorry."

"Well...don't make it a habit alright? You'll give me a heart attack." Tyler said. Maddie giggled and cuddled up to him.

"So what are we doing for Thanksgiving?" She asked.

"Not a clue." Tyler said.

"Hmm...well we could always...answer the phone." Maddie said, just as the phone rang.

"It's probably Caleb." Tyler said, picking up the phone. "Hello? Hey...yeah she's back now. Yeah, you were right, she was with Kali." Maddie giggled and stood up. Tyler watched her walk into the kitchen.

"So what's the plan for thanksgiving then?" Caleb asked.

"I just told Maddie that I had no idea." Tyler said.

"Well without mom...who's gonna cook most of the stuff?" Caleb asked. Evelyn had been the major cooker. Pogue, Reid and Tyler's moms weren't all that good.

"I don't know...isn't Maddie good at cooking?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah but I don't think she can do a turkey." Caleb said.

"Don't doubt your sister, man." Tyler said. "How about we all come over here, huh?"

"Yeah." Caleb said. "That sounds like a good idea. Oh, by the way...don't tell Maddie this because I know she'll spoil it but..."

"But...?" Tyler asked.

"I'm going to propose to Sarah on Thanksgiving." Caleb said, quietly.

"Oh cool. way to go, man." Tyler said. "I'm gonna go see what your sister is up to."

"Ok...see you next week." Caleb said. They hung up and Tyler went into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Making dinner." Maddie said. "You know I took the pork chops out for a reason."

"Yeah I guess but that's a lot." Tyler said.

"Pogue and Reid are coming over for dinner, remember." Maddie said.

"Oh right." Tyler said.

"And I thought I was the forgetful one." Maddie said, joking. Tyler shook his head at his girlfriend. "Too bad Caleb can't be here. Then we could have our whole little Covenant family."

"Yeah but he does have those midterms ending this week…I think it's this week anyways." Tyler said. Maddie smiled. "Besides, he'll be here next week with Sarah."

"First thanksgiving without mom." Maddie said. "What are we gonna do? I dunno how to cook a turkey. Everything else I can manage but turkey…"

"Well we don't need turkey." Tyler said.

"Uh hello…it's thanksgiving…yes we do." Maddie said.

"Well you're gonna have my mom, Reid's mom and Pogue's mom helping out." Tyler said. "And you'll probably have Sarah, Kate and Kali helping too."

"Kali's going up to visit her grandparents for thanksgiving." Maddie said.

"Ok so just knock her name off the helper list." Tyler said. "Might get Sarah's mom to help out. I think she's coming too."

"I can't believe they've been together for a year and she hasn't run away yet." Maddie said. "She's probably the only person outside of the families that knows about us."

"Kate knows." Tyler said. Maddie turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Pogue finally told her a few months ago. He didn't feel right keeping it from her anymore."

"Oh…wow." Maddie said. "She never let on."

"I'm willing to bet you by this time next year we'll all be married." Tyler said.

"Unless Reid finally settles down and gets with someone then proposes and she accepts within that time period…" Maddie said. "That's kinda not gonna happen."

"Yeah I guess." Tyler said.

"Ding dong lovebirds, we're here." Reid called out.

"You're early!" Maddie called back.

"Well we enjoy the smell." Reid said, coming into the kitchen with Pogue. Maddie laughed. "So when is it gonna be done?"

"Probably half an hour…I just started." Maddie said. Reid groaned. "Why don't you guys just go be guys and play the game system?"

"Not a bad idea." Reid said. The three guys filed out of the kitchen, leaving Maddie laughing.

* * *

That's a great line. So anyways…what do you guys think about my idea for another story?? I actually already have the first chapter done but I want to know if I'll get people reading it. 


	23. Thanksgiving

**Thanksgiving**

This chapter promises to be funny. Starting now. BTW: I got all the parents' names from the Internet Movie Database (IMDB) website.

* * *

"Reid, get out of the kitchen and stop trying to steal whip cream!" Maddie said, pushing the boy out of the kitchen as the three mothers laughed. The phone rang and she bounced over to answer it. "Hello? Hey Caleb! Where the heck are you guys??" There was a pause in which a disbelieving look came over Maddie's face. "Pie, Caleb!! That was the only thing I asked you for! Come on brother! Geez."

"Maddie, honey, give me the phone." Rosalind, Tyler's mom, said, holding out her hand. Maddie sighed and handed over the phone. She went over to the oven to check on the turkey.

"Sweetie, I think we have things under control here. How about making sure those boys aren't messing up the dining room." Meredith, Reid's mom, said. The only job Maddie felt comfortable giving to the boys was setting up the table.

"But…" Maddie said.

"Go." Meredith said, pointing at the door. Maddie sighed and grumbled on her way out. She stopped as she entered the dining room. Pogue and Reid were having a sword fight with the knives.

"Oh my god you've got to be kidding me." Maddie said. Tyler went over to her and hugged her. Maddie held onto his arm. "You boys…one simple task and you find a way to goof it up."

"Well they were using that power stuff before." Kate said, glancing up from a magazine. "But then Tyler told them to stop."

"I thought we stopped because you said we'd look bad with grey hairs." Pogue said, putting the knife down and going over to his girlfriend.

"That too." Kate said, smiling. Maddie smiled and shook her head. Tyler took her out of the room and into the room where the piano was.

"What's up baby?" Maddie asked.

"Remember last year when I proposed to you?" Tyler asked.

"Uh…duh." Maddie said.

"Well…I never told my parents." Tyler said. "And the guys really don't know too much either. So I was thinking we could announce it tonight."

"Sure. Sounds like a plan." Maddie said, putting her arms over his shoulders and kissing him. "I guess that would explain why you asked me to keep it off."

"Well that…and I was afraid that you might lose it when you were stuffing the turkey…again." Tyler said. Maddie laughed and hit him lightly. She had stuffed the turkey the last time she was helping with thanksgiving dinner…and had lost a ring inside of the bird in the doing. Tyler had nearly choked on it.

"One time." Maddie said. "You're never gonna let me live it down are you?"

"Not until you find some other way to nearly kill me." Tyler said. "That you can remember."

"Why the hell can't I remember that damn fight?" Maddie asked. "That's the only thing."

"There's not much point." Tyler said. "Don't worry about it."

"But I wanted to add it to the book just in case, for some odd mysterious reason, the fifth son does find his way back…highly unlikely if what I've heard is true…but I want to prepare the next daughter just in case. Afterall…she will be our…something amount of greats…granddaughter."

"Yeah." Tyler said. "The horrible prospect of us having children." Maddie pretended to be insulted. "I'm joking. Kids would be ok…just not too soon alright?"

"Well so long as we play things safe…we should be fine." Maddie said.

"Once we start playing too." Tyler said, leaning his forehead against Maddie's. "The decision is all yours, remember." Maddie nodded and kissed him. They heard the door open and headed out of the room in time to greet the fathers as they all came in.

"Now all we need is Caleb and Sarah." Maddie said. She turned toward the kitchen. "Rosalind!!"

"Yes?" Rosalind asked, coming out into sight.

"When did Caleb said he'll be here?" Maddie asked.

"Soon." Rosalind. "Glenn, honey, how about you, Wayne and Joseph help out Reid and Pogue because I'm pretty sure those boys have not got anything set up."

"Fine." Glenn said. "Come on, son. You're coming too."

"Aww man." Tyler said. "But…"

"You live with your girlfriend, you spend a lot of time with her." Glenn said. "You can stand to be without her for five minutes. Come on." He pulled Tyler with him to the dining room. Wayne (Pogue's dad) and Joseph (Reid's dad) followed.

"Come on Maddie, let's help Meredith and Beatrice get everything out and ready." Rosalind said.

"It is so weird that you're Tyler's mom." Maddie said, following the other woman. "He is no good at being a take charge kind of person."

"I know…he gets that from his father." Rosalind said.

"I heard that!!!" Glenn yelled from the dining room.

"What have I said about using your power to eavesdrop?" Rosalind yelled. There was no answer from that. They heard the door open again and Maddie turned back around and went to greet the final members of the party.

"Hey Caleb!" She said, hugging her brother.

"Hey sis." Caleb said. "Sorry about the mix-up."

"As long as you brought some form of dessert to go with the other form of dessert then we're all happy." Maddie said. "Come on Sarah, you can help bring stuff out and we'll put that pie in the fridge."

"Ok." Sarah said. She kissed Caleb quickly then followed Maddie to the kitchen. Kate was in there as well, helping get things put in dishes. Maddie opened the fridge for Sarah to put the pie away and then they helped the others. "Do you know why Caleb's been acting a little weird?"

"Umm…my brother is always weird." Maddie said.

"No I mean lately." Sarah said. "Did he tell you anything?"

"Not that I know of." Maddie said.

"Maddie, a little help here." Beatrice said. Maddie looked at the mothers then at the dishes. Her eyes flashed white and the dishes that weren't already being held lifted into the air. "Ok, let's go get these out there to those boys." The six women followed after the levitating dishes into the dining room. Maddie carefully set everything down where it belonged and then watched as the others put the rest down.

"That's a lot of food." Wayne said.

"Well you guys do eat a lot." Maddie said. "Besides, it's thanksgiving. There's always leftovers."

"She makes a good point…now you all sit so that we can eat." Joseph said. Everyone sat down. Maddie was between Reid and Tyler in order to make Reid feel a bit happier. He was the only one that didn't have someone.

"We need to get Reid a girlfriend." Maddie said. Everyone who had been putting food onto their plates or reaching for a dish stopped and looked at her.

"I can do that all on my own thank you very much." Reid said, shoving Maddie playfully.

"Well make sure you have one by next year then." Maddie said, shoving him back. Everyone resumed what they were doing and once there was food on all of their plates, they all looked at Maddie again. "What?"

"Well usually you're the one that says something at this point." Caleb said. "You don't let us eat until something is said."

"Umm…ok." Maddie said, standing up. "Uh…we give thanks for the company we have and the food on our plates. We wish to send our love to those who are no longer with us. Umm…and…thanks for letting me have my full memory back in time." Everyone laughed as Maddie sat back down and they all started eating. Since all the kids were sitting on one side and the parents on the other side, Maddie started an under-the-table kicking fight. Soon, Caleb was kicking Sarah, who was kicking Kate, who was kicking Pogue, who was kicking Tyler, who was kicking Maddie, who was kicking Reid and then back again. All seven of them were trying hard not to laugh and it wasn't until seven minutes of this did the parents finally realize what was going on, especially when they girls said 'ow' a few times and glared at the person next to them.

"Hey Caleb." Tyler said. Caleb, after thanking Meredith for taking his plate, turned his attention to his sister's boyfriend.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Wasn't there something you were going to do?" Tyler asked. Maddie raised an eyebrow at the two of them.

"Yeah…" Caleb said. The mothers all returned to the dining room after putting away the last of the dishes that were used for dessert.

"What's he gonna do?" Maddie asked.

"Just wait." Tyler said. Caleb stood up and asked Sarah to stand as well. Curious, Sarah stood up and Caleb took her hand.

"There's been…a lot of stuff that we've gone through and that you've put up with." Caleb said. "And…you've kept our families' secret for the last year."

"Oh my god!" Maddie said suddenly. Tyler slapped his hand over her mouth to keep her from talking.

"And now thanks to Madison…I forgot what else I was going to say." Caleb said. "I'll just…go to the end then." He put a hand into his pocket and then sank down one knee. Sarah's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. "Sarah Wenham…will you marry me?"

"Say yes, say yes, say yes!!!" Maddie said, pushing Tyler's hand from her mouth.

"That's what I was going to do." Sarah said, laughing. She turned her eyes back to Caleb. "Yes." Maddie jumped up and down, clapping and cheering.

"I'm gonna have a sister, I'm gonna have a sister." She chanted.

"Good job Caleb." Tyler said. "Don't think Maddie's gonna stop talking about this for a while now."

"So?" Caleb asked. "It's not gonna bother me." He laughed while Tyler glared lightly at him. Everyone congratulated the two.

"Oh…can we do our thing now?" Maddie asked, turning to Tyler with bright eyes and a big smile.

"What thing again?" Tyler asked, caught in the beauty. Maddie smacked him upside the head. "Ow!! Oh right…that thing. Sure."

"Ok everyone stop talking for a minute." Maddie said. Everyone quieted down and looked over at them. "Ok umm…actually…we could always re-enact it for them."

"We'd have to be in your room again and you'd have to be crying." Tyler said.

"I wasn't crying." Maddie said.

"I think you were." Tyler said.

"Well I think I wasn't." Maddie said.

"We'd also have to be in different clothes and…" Tyler said.

"I meant to re-enact the words you ding-dong!" Maddie said. "Not the whole thing!" Tyler smirked.

"I don't even remember what I said anymore." He said.

"Is this what we're supposed to pay attention to? Because we've seen you two flirt and argue at the same time before." Reid said.

"No, this isn't it." Tyler said. He looked at Maddie. "Wait…did I actually say anything??"

"Umm…no." Maddie said. "Well, you were talking about once the whole Chase thing was over that we'd go wherever I wanted. I think you mentioned Africa, Spain and a bunch of theme parks."

"Yeah…all I did was ask the question…not make a big…" Tyler started.

"Will you just tell us what you wanted to tell us?" Reid asked.

"Last year before her birthday I told Maddie that whatever she wanted to do after the whole disaster…we'd do it." Tyler said. "We'd do anything…we'd go anywhere that she wanted, no matter what. Then…I asked her if she wanted to get married." Maddie held up her hand and wiggled her fingers. "She said yes so I gave her my class ring. Which I'm now deciding to be a bad choice."

"What?" Maddie asked, looking at him.

"I actually did talk to my parents yesterday." Tyler said. "About it."

"Oh so that's why you went over there." Maddie said. Tyler nodded. "Ok…so?"

"I got this." Tyler said, pulling an engagement ring from his pocket.

"It was my mother's." Glenn said. "The one she had when she married my father."

"Then they got divorced because she didn't like him using." Tyler said. "My mom has her second ring. But this one…is yours now." He took the class ring off her finger, put it on her other hand, then slid the engagement ring on.

"Aww, Tyler!" Maddie said, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Ok everyone out!!" Caleb, Reid and Pogue shouted. Caleb did not want to see that. Sarah giggled as he led her out of the dining room. By the time Maddie and Tyler pulled apart, everyone was gone and they both laughed.

* * *

I was originally planning on writing in the sex scene but I got lazy so just use your imaginations and I'll throw in some other stuff in later chapters. Not too many of them left to go now. And just to be mean to Maddie...I looked at that chapter where Tyler did kinda propose...and yes, she was crying. 


	24. Something Growing

**Something Growing**

Oooh so close to the end. Just a few more chapters!!

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Tyler asked, walking onto Maddie's room (which technically had been counted as his room as well since Thanksgiving and it was now December). Maddie had been too sick to go to school and she was now lying on the bed looking pretty bad.

"Still feel like crap. I was throwing up all morning." Maddie said, sitting up. "Then I was fine for a while before Gorman brought me something to eat and then I was throwing up again."

"Think it might have had something to do with all those drinks you had?" Tyler asked. Maddie glared at him. They had gone to a party after Caleb had left the previous night and Maddie had had a few drinks.

"Ok, it was only like three." She said. "And I would have been puking last night. AND…I would have a head ache from a hang over, which I don't."

"Well then I don't know." Tyler said. "Maybe you should see a doctor."

"Umm…no." Maddie said. "I'm good. I'll be fine tomorrow."

"You sure?" Tyler asked. Maddie nodded.

She wasn't fine. She was throwing up again before Tyler had even woken up. She went to school though and, even though he really couldn't prove it, Tyler was pretty sure she was using some aspect of power to keep herself from throwing up. By the end of the week Tyler managed to drag her to the doctor's office. It wasn't so much the fact that she was throwing up and didn't really have any other signs of sickness…it was the fact that Tyler himself wasn't catching anything and still felt fine, if not a bit tired and worn out from worrying.

"I can do it myself." Maddie snapped, wrenching her arm from Tyler's grasp and walking into the little examination room. The doctor shrugged at Tyler who went back to the waiting room.

"Alright Miss Danvers, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"Well I'm here…how do you think I'm feeling?" Maddie asked.

"Point taken." The doctor said. She had had many dealings with Maddie in the past and knew that the girl only came in if she was forced and someone had dragged her along. "So you've been vomiting every day for a week now."

"Yep." Maddie said.

"Anything else?" The doctor asked.

"Uh…well…I really didn't want Tyler to hear this but…" Maddie said. "I'm late…"

"So you already have some suspicion about what might be going on?" The doctor asked.

"Suspicion? No way…it's a well known fact in my mind by now." Maddie said. "I've been around way too many of them to know the signs."

"So you just want a test done then?" The doctor asked. Maddie nodded. After a test, that came back the way Maddie thought it would, she left with Tyler but refused to answer any of his questions. The doctor had given her some things to help with the sickness so Tyler's curiosity was avoided for a while.

"So now what?" Tyler asked as they sat in front of the television that night.

"Huh?" Maddie asked, her mind on other things.

"Well what do you want to do tomorrow?" Tyler asked. "First weekend in months that we've had without the guys coming around…at least that we have planned anyways. Reid's always coming over." Maddie smiled.

"Hey when we have kids, what do you want to name them?" She asked.

"Uh…I dunno…why do you ask?" Tyler asked.

"Never to early to start planning." Maddie said. "Chances are we won't use the names we picked out but it's always fun."

"Yeah…I guess." Tyler said. "Ok back to my first question."

"I actually was thinking of hanging out with Kate for a bit and do some shopping." Maddie said. "Afterall…you ascend in a week, baby boy."

"Oh…don't remind me." Tyler said.

"What? You should be happy." Maddie said. "You're not left out anymore. You join the ranks of us power kids."

"Uh huh, you go ahead and make fun of me." Tyler said. "I can still beat you."

"In what?" Maddie asked.

"This." Tyler said, just before he pounced on her and started tickling her like mad. Maddie couldn't breathe after a short while of laughing too much. She tried pushing him off but it was no use.

"Dun di di dun!!" Reid yelled, just before he tackled Tyler off of Maddie.

"Where…the hell…did you…come from?" Maddie asked, stilling laughing as she watched the boys wrestle.

"Work." Reid said. "Thought I'd stop in on you kids." The boys stopped. "So how you been Mads?"

"I've had better days." Maddie said. "And worse days."

"So it's an ok day?" Reid asked. Maddie nodded. "Good…what's for dinner?"

"Pizza." Tyler said. Maddie raised an eyebrow. "We're allowed to have non-homemade stuff every once in a while Maddie."

"Yeah I know…but it was like an instantaneous answer." Maddie said. "You thought about it before."

"Yeah." Tyler said, nodding. Maddie shook her head and smiled. Tyler ordered the pizza and soon they were sitting at the kitchen table eating it.

"So baby boy, glad to finally catch up to your girlfriend??" Reid asked.

"Yeah sure." Tyler said.

"This is the only time it feels awkward dating you." Maddie jokes. "The month and a half that I'm numerically older." The boys laughed. Maddie looked down at her uneaten crusts. "Hey Reid, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh…sure." Reid said.

"Be right back." Maddie said to Tyler, kissing him quickly. She and Reid left the kitchen and went into another room.

"What's up?" Reid asked.

"I need your help." Maddie said.

"Ok." Reid said.

"But you can't tell anyone." Maddie said. "Not Caleb, not Pogue and definitely not Tyler until I have all of this figured out."

"What is it?" Reid asked, suddenly looking very worried.

"Umm…I…it's…" Maddie said.

"Come on, spit it out Mads." Reid said.

"I'm pregnant." Maddie said, looking away from him completely. There was silence for a while.

"What?" Reid finally asked.

"I'm pregnant." Maddie said, again. "With child, knocked up, growing a baby within my body. Whatever you wanna call it…that's what I am."

"How…when…what?" Reid asked.

"Oh come you took health class." Maddie said. "You know how this goes."

"But…why can't I tell Tyler?" Reid asked.

"Because I don't know what I'm going to do." Maddie said. "And…he really doesn't seem to want kids anytime soon. I don't want to throw him off or freak him out with this." Reid thought that was quite stupid but it became somewhat understandable.

"Ok fine. If you don't want me to tell him, I won't." Reid said.

"Or Caleb or Pogue." Maddie said.

"Or them too." Reid said, nodding. "God, why is it always me keeping the secrets?"

"Because you're my best friend and you're good at it." Maddie said, hugging him.

"Yeah, yeah." Reid said, hugging her back. They rejoined Tyler.

Caleb and Sarah were back a few days later and Maddie was pulled into Sarah and Kate's talk about wedding dresses and arrangements. So while the girls talked about the two upcoming weddings, the guys talked about other things.

"What did Maddie want?" Tyler asked, looking at Reid.

"Huh?" Reid asked.

"A few days ago when she needed to talk to you." Tyler said.

"Oh uh….can't say…it'll spoil it." Reid said.

"Is it about baby boy's birthday?" Caleb asked. Reid shrugged.

"We do need to do some figuring out." Tyler said.

"About what?" Pogue asked.

"The weddings." Tyler said.

"You two are groomsmen, Pogue's best man." Caleb said.

"Ok then…you and Pogue are groomsmen and Reid's best man." Tyler said.

"Deal." Reid and Pogue said.

"Ok…new topic…" Caleb said.

By his birthday, Tyler knew something was up with Maddie, especially after his ascension. With the extra power boost, he could tell there was something going on. But what??

* * *

Ok so remember when I said there would be no more badness?? There's gonna be a little more but it'll be quick. 


	25. Starts with Goodbye

**Starts with Goodbye  
**

Ok I know I used this name and song in my Fantastic Four story but it fits here too!!! I just love it so much!

* * *

"You have to tell someone!" Reid said. "And soon. Tyler's gonna realize something's up…especially when you start getting bigger."

"Shut up!" Maddie said. "I'm trying but this isn't that easy you know." She had dropped a few hinting questions on Christmas. Most of which involving what his reaction would be. On New Years, Tyler had gotten curious as to why Maddie hadn't had anything that was remotely alcoholic. Caleb said that she was allowed to, so long as she didn't get completely drunk. And every time there was a party and there were jell-o shooters, Maddie did a bunch of them.

"Well what about one of the girls at least?" Reid asked.

"NO!!" Maddie said. "Sarah will definitely tell Caleb and Kate…I dunno about Kate but I don't want to find out."

"Well you have to tell someone." Reid said. "Unless you're just gonna wait until they find out visually." He nodded at the baggy hoodie Maddie currently wore.

"I'll do it!" Maddie hissed. Reid raised an eyebrow. "I will…really."

"Ok." Reid said.

"But what if Tyler freaks?" Maddie asked, suddenly looking so hopeless. "What if he doesn't want to accept it or anything?"

"I…I don't know." Reid said. Tyler may have been his best friend (apart from Maddie of course) but lately the younger man's mind had been harder to tell. A while ago, he would have been able to say confidently what his friend would have thought and done in just about any situation but now…he wasn't so confident.

"Reid." Maddie whined. She stepped closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her. "I am so…not ready for this."

"Aww…Mads…" Reid said. "Come on…don't cry. You know I hate when you do that." Maddie cried harder then. "Damn it, Madison."

"I'm sorry." Maddie muttered. Reid hugged her tightly. She calmed down after a while and lifted her head from Reid's shoulder. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Ok…I'm…I'll tell him…either later today or tomorrow at the latest."

"You sure?" Reid asked. Maddie nodded and pushed her hair from her face.

"If I don't do it now…then I don't think I ever will." She said. Reid nodded and kissed her forehead.

"You know I love ya and I'm always here to help, right?" He asked. Maddie nodded. "Ok. I gotta go but if you tell him tonight then give me a call alright?"

"Ok." Maddie said. She spent at least an hour, pacing and trying to talk herself into telling between the time that Reid left and Tyler returned.

"Are you ok?" Tyler asked, raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend's curious behaviour.

"Yes…" Maddie said. "No."

"No?" Tyler asked. Maddie nodded. "Ok…umm…what's up then?"

"Uh…maybe…maybe you should sit down for this." Maddie said.

"Ok." Tyler said, slowly. He sat down but Maddie stayed standing.

"How…umm…how would you feel if you, like…found out you were going to…to be a father?" Maddie asked.

"Uh…didn't you ask me this on Christmas?" Tyler asked. Maddie nodded. "Maddie, I told you then…I don't know."

"Well…you're gonna…you're gonna have to know." Maddie said. "Because…by about August or September next year…you will be one." Tyler just stared at her. The minutes stretched on. The longer the silence went, the more uncomfortable Maddie got with the whole thing.

"Wait a minute." Tyler said, finally. "So you lied to me? When I asked you back then if you were pregnant, you said no."

"Yeah but…" Maddie said.

"There's no 'buts' Maddie!" Tyler said, standing up. "You lied about and now…god. Madison we're really too young for this. I mean…I know both of us have pretty rich families but there's only so much of that…"

"I didn't plan for this to happen…it just did!" Maddie said.

"I'm not saying you did plan for it." Tyler said. "But…god…this isn't good." Maddie crossed her arms. "How can…this is just…damn…this is not good."

"Yeah…you said that already." Maddie said, harshly. "You made it pretty damn clear that this 'isn't good'." She narrowed her eyes. "Look Tyler…if you don't like this so much then it won't be your problem. But I'm not getting rid of it. You know my opinion on that."

"What do you mean, it won't be my problem?" Tyler asked. Maddie didn't answer him. "Oh come on, you can't seriously be considering leaving." She narrowed her eyes at him then spun around and stomped up to their room. Tyler flinched as he heard the door slam.

She didn't come out for the rest of the day. By the time Tyler headed up to bed, he really didn't want to risk her still being mad. He peeked into the room and saw her lying in bed, most likely asleep. Sighing he headed into one of the other rooms for the night. He'd talk to her in the morning and hopefully get everything settled out. Maddie got out of bed and finished throwing things into the bags and suitcases she had in her room. She used her power to move them from the room then she quietly went down the stairs and into the garage. The boys had gotten together and got her a car for Christmas since she had finally gone for her test and passed without any use of magic.

"Who the hell could it be this early?" Reid grumbled, rubbing his eyes and scratching his chest as he went to the door. Thank god his parents were gone for the week or else they would have flipped. He unlocked the door and opened it to find Maddie on the other side. "Oh boy."

"We're too young, he says. You lied, he says." Maddie ranted as she paced in front of him a few minutes later. Reid sat on the couch, watching her. "This isn't good…god! It would have been a million times easier if he had just come out and said 'hey Maddie…I don't want to be a father right now'. Wouldn't that have been easier?" Reid opened his mouth to answer but Maddie didn't give him the chance to. "He doesn't even believe I would have left. Well I just proved him wrong didn't I?"

"Not really…you usually come to my place when you…run away." Reid said.

"I told you…this is just for tonight." Maddie said.

"Uh huh…usually is." Reid said, yawning. Maddie stopped her pacing and was still for a while. Reid leaned his head back, still watching her.

"I'm going to change phone numbers tomorrow so that they can't call me…and then I'm gone." Maddie said. Reid was sitting straight in an instant.

"Just because of Tyler freaking, you're gonna cut of contact with the rest of us too?" He asked, looking like someone who had just lost their puppy.

"I have to." Maddie said. "I can't…I don't think I can face Pogue…or Caleb. Especially not Caleb."

"Maddie you JUST got back in our lives like three months ago after being gone for a year." Reid said. "How can you do this to us?"

"Don't make me feel guilty about this, Reid!" Maddie said. "I can't be here anymore. All of you guys know Ipswich like the back of your hands. I can't avoid any of you in this town." Reid's face looked more desperate. Maddie stared at him for a second before whining and throwing herself at him, hugging him tightly. "I'll keep in contact with you but that's it, ok? You can't tell the guys my number, you can't tell them where I am…you can't tell them anything."

"But…" Reid started.

"No!" Maddie said. "Nothing! Please Reid."

"Keeping your secrets is gonna get me in big, big trouble one day." Reid said, sighing.

True to her word, Maddie only stayed the night then Reid came with her as she switched phone numbers. She gave Reid a false name he could use for her so that none of the others knew it was her. Then, with tears on both ends and many hugs and good wishes, Maddie got into her car and drove. She only looked in her rearview mirror out of necessity. If it were up to her, she wouldn't have done it at all.

"Where the hell is she?" Tyler asked.

"Huh?" Reid asked.

"Damn it Reid you know just about everything about Maddie now tell me where she is!" Tyler said.

"I honestly don't know, man." Reid said. "She just left. She told me what happened and left this morning." Tyler growled and picked up the phone. He dialed her cell phone.

"_The number you have dialed is no longer in service. Please hang up and try again."_

"What the hell!!" Tyler yelled, slamming the phone down. Reid flinched. "You gotta know something." Reid just shrugged.

"Rent is Six-fifty a month and that includes all the basics." The landlord said. Maddie looked around the apartment. It was nice. No where near as big or cozy as her house but it would be a good place to live and raised the baby.

"I'll take it." Maddie said, facing the landlord again. They managed to get things settled well enough so that she was able to move in the next day. Using her powers, she got everything unpacked and then just sat on the balcony, staring down the five stories from there to the ground. She sighed and looked up. There was still another four floors above hers. "This is it…"

_I was sitting on my doorstep,  
I hung up the phone and it fell out of my hand,  
But I knew I had to do it,  
And he wouldn't understand,  
So hard to see myself without him,  
I felt a piece of my heart break,  
But when you're standing at a crossroad,  
There's a choice you gotta make. _

[Chorus:  
I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye.

I know there's a blue horizon,  
Somewhere up ahead, just waiting for me,  
Getting there means leaving things behind,  
Sometimes life's so bitter sweet.

[Chorus:  
I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye.

Time, time heals,  
The wounds that you feel,  
Somehow, right now.

[Chorus:  
I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
Starts with goodbye,  
The only way you try to find,  
Moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye,  
Na na na na na na na

* * *

Ok so there's gonna be like…five more chapters maybe. I don't think I'm gonna do a sequel. I have way too many of those.


	26. Time

**Time Pt.1**

I actually was going to stop this story at this chapter then do a sequel but I couldn't think of much to do with that sequel. Chances are it would only be a few chapters long so I'm just going to extend this story a bit and this chapter will have some time passing in it.

* * *

"_The number you have dialed is no longer in service."_

"Give it up." Pogue said. Tyler sighed and hung up the phone. Reid leaned against the wall, looking sadly at his friend. Maddie had been gone for a few days and none of them had had the guts to call Caleb and tell him. Reid had talked to Maddie once, when she was settled in Vermont. She just had to drive three and a half hours north and into a completely different state, didn't she?

"God…I know I pissed her off but why did she have to disconnect her phone?" Tyler asked. The other two didn't answer.

"You can still feel her though right?" Reid asked.

"Yeah…barely." Tyler asked. "We never did figure out why my power affects hers or why I can feel hers."

"If we don't hear anything by the weekend…we're gonna have to tell Caleb." Pogue said. "Especially because he's coming home for the weekend."

"That is one thing I do not want to tell him." Reid said.

"Well you certainly are good at this." The instructor said. Maddie smiled at her. "How would you like to be my assistant?"

"Do I get paid?" Maddie asked.

"Yep." The instructor said.

"Ok then, deal. What do I do?" Maddie asked.

"You help me teach the lessons and when I'm unable to be here, you do the teaching." The instructor said. "Which should work out nicely. Most of the women in this class don't want a skinny, un-pregnant woman teaching them things and trying to convince them it's easy."

"Well we'll just have to see if that really is true." Maddie said.

"Yep. One question though." The instructor said. Maddie tilted her head. "You're only eighteen. Where's the father?"

"He wasn't willing to go through it." Maddie said. "So I left."

"I see." The instructor said. "Well then…first class is tomorrow at noon."

"Ok…thanks for this Ms. Snyder." Maddie said.

"Call me Beth." The instructor said.

"Ok…and you can call me Maddie." Maddie said. She left and drove back to her apartment. Beth was the first person she had met so far, apart from Chuck (her landlord), that was actually really nice. She missed home a lot. She sat on the couch she had recently had delivered. The apartment was now fully furnished and she was glad for it. She took out her new phone and went through the contact list. She had all her original numbers in there in case she ever gave in. Maddie felt the strong urge to call Kali but then she knew that her friend would likely tell the boys. She settled for dialing Reid.

"Hey…Mally." Reid answered.

"Hey." Maddie said. "I'm guessing you're with Tyler?"

"Yeah." Reid said. "I'm in a different room now. Pogue's here too. Tyler keeps trying to call your cell but it keeps saying the phone is no longer in service."

"Good thing to…I don't want to talk to him." Maddie said.

"He's only stopped crying today." Reid said. "He punched me in the jaw on the first day."

"Oh…sorry I got you in trouble." Maddie said.

"I heal." Reid said. "So what did you call for?"

"I got a job." Maddie said. "I'm helping the belly dance instructor at the local gym."

"Sounds fun." Reid said.

"Yeah…especially because it's for pregnant women." Maddie said.

"Even more fun." Reid said, somewhat sarcastically. Maddie laughed. "Hey Tyler…"

"Oh…shit." Maddie said.

"Hang on." Reid said. Maddie could barely hear the conversation between the two.

"Who are you talking to?" Tyler asked.

"Umm…just…a girl." Reid said.

"Same one that called a few minutes ago?" Tyler asked. Reid must have nodded. "Man that's…the longest…on the phone with…girl." Maddie cursed Tyler for talking so quietly. She couldn't quite figure out why she was mad at him for that when she didn't really want to hear him talking in the first place…right?

"Hey…Mally." Reid said.

"Yeah huh?" Maddie asked.

"I gotta go. I'll talk with ya later." Reid said.

"Ok…bye." Maddie said. She hung up and put her phone on the table. She looked at stomach and sighed.

**Four Months Later**

"Stupid…moving…squirmy little…thing!" Maddie growled at her stomach. She shifted yet once more on her couch.

"Something wrong?" A man asked, walking out of the kitchen and handing over a bottle of water.

"Yes. This thing will not stop…" Maddie started. The man chuckled and put his hand on her rounded stomach. The baby slowed down and then fell still. "Ah! Thank you, thank you, thank you!! Greg, you are the best!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, kissing his cheek.

"I know." Greg said. He sat down next to her.

"So…when's Tammy due back?" Maddie asked.

"Tomorrow." Greg said. "Thanks again for letting me bunk over here. That place is eerie when it's only me there."

"No problem." Maddie said. Greg and Tammy were her neighbors who moved in just after she did. They, of course, were newlyweds. Maddie made friends with then rather quickly and she was glad for it since Tammy was an OB/GYN and just so happened to be Maddie's now.

"How far along are you again?" Greg asked.

"Uh…we're thinking late November, early December was when baby was conceived." Maddie said. "So August or September."

"Still about four more months then." Greg said. Maddie sighed and nodded. She just barely made it through the first four months…how the hell was she gonna manage the next four?

"I still can't believe you two." Caleb said, grinning. Reid shrugged while Kali looked down with a bit of a blush. "Maddie would have a laughing fit over this."

"No kidding." Reid muttered.

"I bet she would." Kali said, not hearing him. "Her two best friends dating."

"How on Earth did you manage to hide it for three months?" Pogue asked, staring at Reid.

"I'm good." Reid said. Kali went even redder as he winked at her. "Anyways Caleb…you were going to say something before I decided to give everything away?"

"Oh right…yeah." Caleb said. "Umm…actually…Sarah was gonna say it."

"Oh no…I told my parents…you get to tell everyone else." Sarah said.

"She's pregnant." Kate said, simply.

"Here you go." Reid said, handing Kali twenty dollars.

"Thank you." Kali said, smirking.

"What was that for?" Caleb asked.

"Oh we had a bet." Reid said, putting his arms around his girlfriend from behind. Kali giggled as she put her new money in her pocket.

"That doesn't surprise me." Sarah said. Kali turned her head and whispered something into Reid's ear. He listened then nodded.

"We'll be back in a minute. Don't miss us too much." Reid said, getting dragged from the room. "What's new?"

"Have you heard anything in the last week or so?" Kali asked.

"Not really, no." Reid said. "You?"

"Nope." Kali said. "Last I heard from my cousin was that the check up went well."

"What are the odds that your cousin just happens to be Maddie's doctor AND neighbor?" Reid asked, chuckling a bit.

"Very slim, but it did happen." Kali said. Their relationship had originally started out as just a relief thing, glad that both of them finally had someone they could talk to about all the stuff involving Maddie that they were sworn not to tell anyone about. And then it got deeper and more intimate and next thing they knew, the two of them were out on actual dates and…doing things that were better kept behind doors. Kali didn't know about the whole lot of them being magical but Reid could tell she was figuring it out.

"Well she's told me to call only with important stuff so I guess…telling her that she's gonna be an aunt would qualify." Reid said. Kali nodded. "Can you make sure no comes over this way?"

"No problem." Kali said. They kissed quickly and Kali left Reid alone to call Maddie.

"Hey, sorry I can't answer the phone right now but leave me a message and I will call ya back." Maddie's voice message answered.

"Hey Mads, it's Reid." Reid said. "Haven't heard from ya in a while, hope everything's alright. Listen, you're gonna be an aunt. Caleb's just announced that Sarah's pregnant. Give me a call soon alright?" He hung up and went back to the others.

Maddie sighed and dropped down onto the chair. Beth laughed at her.

"Shut up." Maddie muttered. She reached into her bag and pulled out her cell phone. "Oh…I missed a call."

"Who from?" Beth asked.

"My friend Reid." Maddie said. She flipped open the phone and checked her voice mail. "Oh my god."

"What is it?" Beth asked.

"My brother's fiancé is pregnant." Maddie said.

"Are you going to go back to see them?" Beth asked. Maddie shook her head. Beth knew better by now then to ask questions about the young girl's decisions.

"Oh Maddie, you have an appointment tomorrow." Tammy said, meeting her at the door to the building. "I have to run now. One of my other patients has gone into labor."

"Uh…ok." Maddie said. She waved bye then headed into the elevator. She had no idea that Kali was Tammy's cousin but she wondered if they were related somehow because they were very similar.

"Hey Maddie, I guess you ran into Tammy." Greg said, coming out of his apartment as Maddie came out of the elevator.

"Yep." Maddie said. "The life of a doctor. Thank god I'm not one." Greg chuckled. "What are you doing for dinner?"

"Umm…not sure yet." Greg said.

"Well then I'll make sure to make up extra of…whatever I make." Maddie said. Greg laughed and nodded. He watched her go into her room. The young woman amazed him. She was only eighteen and she was doing much better then most of his friends who were about six years older then her…as far as he knew anyways. He rarely saw Maddie upset in any way and she was taking care of herself rather well.

"Hey, did you ever tell Maddie about us?" Kali asked, looking over at Reid. He twisted around in the bed to look at her. He was so close to falling asleep when she spoke.

"Huh?" Reid asked.

"Did you tell Maddie about you and me?" Kali asked, rolling from her back to her side.

"Umm…nope." Reid said, shaking his head.

"Me neither." Kali said. "Do you think we should???"

"I don't know." Reid said, honestly. Kali sighed.

"Me neither." She said again. "Tammy knows about us but as far as I know, she hasn't told Maddie." Reid shifted closer to her and ran his hand along her side.

"Don't worry about it, alright?" He said. "We'll figure out a good time. Hell…the only reason the rest of them know is because we got caught." Kali giggled. Reid smiled at her. "Ok…sleep now."

"Right." Kali said. She closed her eyes and was soon fast asleep. Reid sighed and rolled onto his back, staring at the roof. He had a small feeling of guilt every time he was really happy. He had no idea what Maddie was up to or what was going on with her. He didn't want to be really happy when she was possibly miserable.

* * *

Ok so this might be a three part thing that's gonna be spread out over…quite a bit of time. So yeah, this story is gonna be going for a while longer but there's basically just gonna be relationship problems from here on out. 


	27. Time PT2

**Time Pt.2**

Ok so the second part. Maddie is still in Vermont.

* * *

**Two Months Later (After the end of the last chapter)**

"Is she ok? Is she gonna be alright?" Maddie asked, panicking again for…god only knows how many times it's been in the last couple of months. With everything piling up on her, she had had a few breakdowns and had gone into labor two months early. Now, fourteen hours after being rushed to the hospital, and half an hour after giving birth, Maddie was panicking yet again because she wasn't getting told anything about the baby.

"Madison, you have to calm down." Tammy said. "The other doctors are doing what the can. This isn't an unusual thing. You're going to make yourself sick again if you don't relax."

"Why can't someone just tell me something?" Maddie asked. Her eyes flashed pure white and a glass jar holding cotton balls exploded. Tammy looked at the young woman, slightly annoyed. "Sorry."

"Ok look…when you panic, it doesn't do good for your body or these powers of yours." Tammy said, walking away from the bed and cleaning up the mess. This wasn't the first time Maddie had destroyed something due to her powers reacting off her emotions.

"I know that." She said. "Can you just at least find out something for me before I have to go all siren-y on your ass?"

"Relax and I will." Tammy snapped. Maddie took a deep breath. The heart monitor, which had been going quite crazy for the last little while, settled to a calmer pace. "Good…now just stay that way. I'll send Beth in to keep you company." Maddie sighed and nodded. Tammy left and Beth came in a minute later. All three of them (Tammy, Greg and Beth) now knew of Maddie being a witch. Tammy had, in turn, told Kali who, by that point, had finally been told about it by Reid. Tammy and Kali talking every so often was the only information that Reid got about Maddie. Somehow the two of them just stopped phoning each other. There was the occasional text message but their lives seemed to move in different directions and they were no longer on the tops of each others' lists.

"Apart from being very stressed out…how are you?" Beth asked.

"I guess I'm good." Maddie said.

"Well I shouldn't be telling you this but some of the women from the classes have a party planned out for you." Beth said. "We're gonna do it at your place for when you come back."

"Joy…cleaning." Maddie said.

"Oh no, you will avoid doing any work." Beth said. "I'll take care of things."

"But…" Maddie said.

"No buts." Beth said. "You're eighteen and you're doing way too much as it is. I know people who are ten years older then you who don't do half as much as you. Living by yourself, paying your own rent and bills, working, setting up a nursery, shopping when needed and now you have your baby girl to take care of. There's only so much you can do."

"I know." Maddie said.

"I'm gonna miss the heck out of ya but…maybe once the baby is fine and ready…maybe you should head back to Ipswich." Beth said.

"I can't do that." Maddie said. Beth sighed. The girl was stubborn. Too stubborn for her own good at times.

It was nearly another hour before Maddie finally got to hold her daughter. The look of love on her face made those who knew her smile. For the six months they had all known her, even though the young woman had never really been truly upset, she had never really been very happy either. Maybe the baby would help.

"Do you have a name yet?" Tammy asked. Maddie frowned, thinking. It was a few minutes before she came up with a decision.

"Abigail Hope Si-….Danvers." Maddie said. Beth frowned slightly. The name Abigail, in Hebrew, meant Joy of the Father. If Maddie refused to even acknowledge the father's existence, let alone talk to him or mention him…what was she doing? True, the girl might not know what it meant but the look on her face told differently. Especially when she hesitated on the surname.

"Well then…welcome to the world, Abby Danvers." Tammy said, lightly touching the baby's forehead. Maddie smiled.

"How do women deal with this?" Sarah muttered, glaring at her stomach. She had returned to Ipswich when her stomach got larger but made Caleb stay to finish the year. Now he was back as well and they were both with Tyler at the Danvers house.

"No idea. You're asking the wrong people." Caleb said.

"Look on the plus side…at least it's not twins." Tyler said. It seemed like a chain reaction: first Maddie was pregnant, then a month or so after she left, Sarah got pregnant, and a few weeks after that was announced, Pogue and Kate announced they were expecting as well. They had just found out a few days ago that it was twins.

"Looks as if the ages are gonna stay relatively the same then." Caleb said. "What's betting Reid and Kali will wind up with a kid three years from now?"

"Oh god, don't even joke about that." Reid said, walking into the room. "Can't you guys give me a break? I just started dating her and already, because of all of you guys, she wants a baby!"

"She can baby-sit!" Sarah said. "Then she'll see how much of a hassle it is and won't want one for a while."

"Hello? Anyone home?"

"Speak of the devil." Reid said, turning around. Kali walked into the room with a smile on her face.

"Hey. How's the pregnancy, Sarah?" She asked.

"I want it over with as soon as possible." Sarah said. Kali laughed. Reid raised an eyebrow at the young girl.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Can I talk to you in private…again?" Kali asked.

"What do you guys have to talk about all the time?" Caleb asked.

"Oh…stuff." Reid said. He followed Kali out of the room. "Did she…?"

"Yep. Girl." Kali said.

"Way to break tradition there." Reid said. Kali laughed and shook her head. "So what's the name?"

"Abby." Kali said. "She went with her own name."

"Oh." Reid said. "There any sign of her wanting to come back?" Kali shook her head. "She will though…she has to. I told her about the wedding being just two months away now."

"I don't know." Kali said, shrugging.

**Two Months Later**

"Wow Caleb…you get married and then twelve hours later you have a kid…just before your birthday." Pogue said, smacking Caleb on the back with a huge grin on his face. "Good timing." Everyone else in the waiting room laughed. Caleb, who was holding his newborn son, just smiled.

"Looks like you're ready to pop at any minute now, Kate." Kali said.

"Tell me about it." Kate said, looking over her large stomach to the girl that was presently sitting on the floor a few feet away. She had been playing with a few kids earlier but they had left with their parents. "Kali can you stand up so that I can see you?"

"Oh but I was trying to hide." Kali said, snapping her fingers. Another round of laughs went around the room as she stood up. Caleb left for a few minutes to return his son to Sarah. When he came back, he went over to Tyler and sat with the younger man.

"You ok?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah." Tyler said. "Just wondering…you think Maddie would have had our kid by now?"

"I think so." Caleb said.

"You'd think she'd at least tell me." Tyler said. "If she doesn't say anything else."

"She'll come back." Caleb said. "She always does." Tyler just nodded.

"Sleep! Please, please, please sleep!" Tammy muttered. She was beginning to regret offering to watch the baby while Maddie had a night out to herself.

"Is Abby giving you some trouble?" The young mother asked, walking into the apartment.

"She doesn't want to sleep." Tammy said. Maddie smiled and crossed the room. She took her daughter and sang softly as she rocked the baby. Abby soon quieted and fell asleep. "Feel special…you are the only one who can get her so peaceful."

"The joys of siren powers." Maddie said. "Thanks again, Tammy. You can go back to your room."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow for the check-up." Tammy said. Maddie nodded. The older woman lightly hugged the two then left. Maddie looked down at Abby as she walked slowly to the nursery.

"Happy birthday, Uncle Caleb." She muttered, looking up at the ceiling. She put Abby in her crib and turned on the baby monitor before going into her own room which was right next to the nursery. "Just think brother…next year you'll be able to legally drink." She smiled. She knew he couldn't hear her but it was fun to do, talking to herself. It made her feel better. Maddie looked around her room. There were pictures of the guys all over the place. Right next to the bed was the one of all five of them with Maddie on Caleb's back and the other three standing around the siblings.

She allowed her thoughts to wander to them. Would she ever go back to Ipswich? She had no doubt that she would. It was more of a fact of when she would go. Who would she see when she was there? She knew that her brother and sister-in-law would be there…and her nephew. She had gotten the text from Reid an hour ago about Sarah giving birth to a boy named Nolan. Maddie loved the name. So much stuff happened in just a few hours. Maddie had knocked a guy unconscious because he wouldn't leave her alone, her brother had gotten married and had a son…that was it actually. She shook her head and changed into her pajamas. It was late and she had an early morning class the next day.

"Still want a kid?" Reid asked, smirking at Kali. It was barely a week after Nolan's birth but Caleb and Sarah were going crazy so the other couple offered to sit for them.

"Dear god no!" Kali said. "Not with all the babies we already have."

"There's only one." Reid said.

"Well I'm counting you and Tyler and Pogue and Caleb…not to mention we're gonna have twins in the mix in another couple of months." Kali said.

"Great…you insult me and scare me." Reid said. Kali laughed then worked on trying to get the baby to sleep. Nolan was having none of it and cried louder. "Need help?"

"Nothing dangerous." Kali said.

"Don't worry. Remember I did that baby project too." Reid said. Kali gave him a look. "Hey, I didn't always use magic to shut it up." He took his 'nephew' from his girlfriend then rocked and shushed him. Nolan stopped crying slowly and stared up at Reid. "See…piece of cake."

"He has to take a nap." Kali said. "Get him to sleep now that he's calm." Reid gave her a 'that's impossible' look. They had heard from Caleb and Sarah that, even though Nolan did stay quiet for long periods of time, he rarely slept and was easily woken. It reminded Reid of the story that Evelyn had told the boys about Maddie and Caleb when they were babies. They slept peacefully if the other was nearby but if they were at some distance then neither of them slept. "Well…I'm gonna go out for a little while."

"Wait what? This was your idea!" Reid said.

"You have things under control." Kali said. She kissed him lightly then rushed out the door before he could say anything. When she did come back almost an hour later, she found Reid lying on the couch, fast asleep, with Nolan on his chest, sleeping as well. She chuckled softly then got the camera. She uploaded all the new pictures to the computer then decided to put a caption under the one she just took.

_Uncle Reid's first baby nap._

He would kill her, but it was worth it. Kali sent it to the others.

**3 Months Later**

"What do you get a five month old for Christmas?" Maddie asked.

"Something she can't swallow." Beth said.

"Ow!" Maddie said, pulling her hair from Abby's hand. "What have I told you? Don't pull mommy's hair."

"So who's all coming to your party?" Beth asked.

"You, Tammy, Greg, Pam, Marsha, Jeremy, Clark, Elaine and Steve." Maddie said.

"You're getting a lot of presents for your first Christmas Abigail." Beth said. "Lot more then what mommy got when she turned nineteen."

"I didn't need anything." Maddie said.

"You're just lucky you're breastfeeding." Beth said. "We would have driven you up to Canada, had someone watch Abby of course, and gotten you drunk."

"Thank god then." Maddie said. "I still think it was cute that both you and Tammy got me something that was supposed to be from Abby. OW!" She once again pulled her hair from the hand of her child.

"Tie it back, we keep telling you that." Beth said. Maddie rolled her eyes as they continued to look at the toys. Abby had gotten enough clothes in the last five months to keep her covered and warm for the next year. Some things Tammy got weren't even good until Abby was nine or ten months old.

"Oh, Maddie, you got a package while you were out." Greg said, watching Beth and Maddie come out of the elevator with bags. Both had the same amount since Maddie had Abby in one of those front backpacks.

"Oh?? Who from?" Maddie asked.

"Someone named Reid in Ipswich. Friend of yours?" Greg asked, getting the box from inside his own apartment.

"Yeah. Can you help out for a minute please?" Maddie asked. Greg smiled and nodded. He took a few bags and Maddie unlocked her door. They all went inside and put things away. Maddie put Abby down for a nap and thanked the other two before they left. She looked at the package then opened it. Inside were two wrapped boxes and a note saying not to open either until Christmas. Maddie sighed but put the boxes untouched under the tree in the corner of the room. It wasn't the best decorated tree in the world but Maddie loved it. She had gotten Abby to put a few things up which might not have been the best idea but it worked for her.

* * *

Ok so in order to avoid writing in the Christmas scene, Reid got Maddie a necklace that had a 'mom' pendant and Abby a shirt saying 'mommy's girl'. 


	28. Time PT3

**Time Pt.3**

Ok so now she's gonna head back to Ipswich…at least at the end of this chapter.

* * *

**One Year Later**

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one…Happy New Year!!" The crowd of people shouted. The baby yelled with them. Maddie had tried, unsuccessfully, to put her year and a half baby to bed but it was useless. The child was as stubborn as its mother so they went next door and joined their neighbors in their New Year celebration.

"Last year she actually was asleep." Tammy said, hugging Maddie and kissing Abby.

"Yeah and I was stuck at home watching everything on TV." Maddie said.

"Hey Maddie, happy New Year!" Jeremy said, coming out of the crowd and kissing the young girl lightly on the lips.

"Mmm…same to you." Maddie said.

"And same to you little miss Abby." Jeremy said, taking the giggling baby from her mother. Maddie smiled as he started acting goofy and dancing.

"Aww Maddie, he loves that girl." Tammy said.

"Yeah." Maddie said, crossing her arms loosely and watching. "Of course, the majority of the people here love her."

"True." Tammy said. "Umm…Kali's told me you haven't really been in contact with everyone for a while."

"Yeah?" Maddie asked. She had found out a few months ago about Tammy and Kali being cousins and that they were talking to each other regularly.

"They were worrying." Tammy said. "Kali and Reid still haven't told anyone else about where you are but…well…you know my cousin. I'm amazed she's kept it such a good secret so far."

"Did she say anything about the kids?" Maddie asked.

"Nolan, Kadence and Markus are perfectly fine." Tammy said. Maddie nodded. Kadence and Markus were Pogue and Kate's twins. They would be a year old in a few days. Pogue and Kate had married in March, after the kids were born. "Oh…but Reid sure does funny things when he's drunk."

"What he do?" Maddie asked.

"He proposed…I think." Tammy said. Maddie smirked. "Kali was too drunk as well to even realize what had happened. The others had to relay it to her."

"There's something else you're keeping from me." Maddie said. She looked over at Jeremy and Abby.

"Umm…Tyler is…dating someone." Tammy said. Maddie turned her eyes back to her friend quickly. She was quiet for a while.

"Oh." Maddie said, finally. She turned her eyes away.

"Well…you're dating Jeremy aren't you?" Tammy asked. Maddie opened her mouth to say something then closed it. She didn't know what she was doing with Jeremy. She smiled slowly as she watched him play her baby. He looked up and smiled at her.

"I think someone's exhausted." Jeremy said, returning to the women with Abby nearly asleep in his arms.

"I should probably put her to bed then." Maddie said.

"I'll come with you." Jeremy offered.

"Ok." Maddie said, nodding. "Thanks for having us over, Tammy."

"No problem. See you…later today." Tammy said. Maddie nodded again and hugged the woman. She said goodbye to a few others then left with Jeremy carrying Abby. She watched from the doorway as he put the baby in her crib.

"Thanks so much." Maddie said.

"Hey, no problem." Jeremy said. "What are you doing this afternoon?"

"Umm…I dunno." Maddie said. "Why?"

"Just thought the three of us could do something." Jeremy said.

"Uh…sure." Maddie said. "Just pop on over whenever."

"Ok." Jeremy said. He kissed her softly on the lips. "See you later then."

"Yep." Maddie said, smiling. She walked him to the door where they kissed once more and then he left. Maddie went back to Abby's room and leaned on the side of the crib. She sighed and ran the backs of her fingers across her child's cheek. "God you look so much like your father." Abby was very unmistakably her father's daughter. She had so many of the same facial features and she definitely had his blue eyes since Maddie's were brown.

Today was practically the first time in so many months that Tyler had been mentioned to Maddie. She thought of him every time she looked at Abby but the thought was only there for a few seconds. She still wore his ring, even though she changed it to her other hand. She felt guilty then, for kissing Jeremy so many times in the last month that the two have been 'dating'. In was only after her twentieth birthday that Maddie was willing to get into any sort of relationship with the man. She liked him fine enough but, if she was really honest with herself, she knew there would be nothing big between them.

"Happy New Year guys!" Tyler said, raising his cup. The others copied. He turned his attention to the girl at his side. He had been seeing her for a little under a month now.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Mikayla asked.

"Sure." Tyler said. He kissed her. For the first time that night he was glad they had the little New Year get together at Reid and Kali's place rather then the Danvers house. He knew that he never would have felt comfortable with Mikayla there. The babies were being watched by their grandparents that night (Sarah's mom watching Nolan while Pogue's parents watching Kadence and Markus). He looked over at Reid and Kali who had pulled themselves away from the group and were now talking quietly. "Excuse me for a minute."

"Sure, honey." Mikayla said. She went over to Kate and Sarah to talk with them as Tyler made his way over to Reid and Kali.

"Apparently she's dating something." Kali said. "At least that's what Tammy says. I don't think she really thinks of it as them being…Tyler!"

"Tyler?" Reid asked. He looked up. "Oh, hey man."

"Hey…who were you guys talking about?" Tyler asked.

"Uh…just…someone we both know." Kali said. Tyler raised an eyebrow. "Umm…how's stuff with you and Mikayla?"

"Oh uh…good, I guess." Tyler said.

"She's…bubbly." Reid said.

"Yeah…a bit." Tyler said, looking over at his girlfriend.

"She's really nice too." Kali said. "She's good around the babies."

"Do not!" Reid said, pointing a finger at Kali.

"What?" Kali asked, innocently.

"You know what." Reid said. "Now that they're growing up and calming down a bit, you're gonna start wanting one again." Kali shook her head and rolled her eyes. Reid went on a rant and Kali watched Tyler's reaction.

"Reid…Reid…Reid!!" She said, smacking him upside the head.

"OW!" Reid said.

"Shut up." Kali said.

"What for…oh…sorry man." Reid said, looking at Tyler.

"Wouldn't you think she'd at least tell me something?" Tyler asked. "Would that be too much to ask? Jesus…even if she did think I'd have moved, she could have still sent something to my parents."

"She doesn't want you to know where she is." Reid said. "She doesn't want anyone to know where she is."

"Probably why she changed phone numbers." Kali said. Reid's phone rang at that minute. He looked at it. "Who is it?"

"Mally." Reid said.

"Really? She hasn't called in a while." Kali said.

"Yeah…hold on." Reid said, flipping open his phone. He walked away from them.

"Ok who the hell is Mally?" Tyler asked.

"Someone he worked with." Kali said, thinking quickly.

"Uh huh." Tyler said.

"You know…I bet if Maddie knew a way to send stuff to you without you being able to read her address or find out where she is…she probably would." Kali said.

"I can't believe you!" Reid said, coming back and glaring at Kali. She looked at him innocently. "What the hell? You had to send THAT picture to her as well?"

"But it was so cute." Kali said, smirking. Reid had, yet again, fallen asleep with all three babies around him and Kali had taken a picture of that and sent it off to everyone, yet again. Apparently Maddie had seen it.

**One Year Later**

"I hate Valentine's." Maddie said, simply. She reached down and took the fork from her daughter without even looking before dropping it into the sink.

"Come on Maddie." Jeremy said. "I did say sorry."

"Yeah, I know you did." Maddie said. She continued doing dishes.

"Mama! Mama pway!" Abby said, tugging on Maddie's skirt.

"Just a minute honey." Maddie said. The twenty-one year old sighed and turned to look at Jeremy. "I'm saying sorry now Jeremy. This isn't working. I can't…I'm sorry." Abby looked from her mother to Jeremy.

"Well…still friends at least?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah." Maddie said, smiling. She hugged him.

"I gotta get going…I do have a job to get to, afterall." Jeremy said. He crouched down and hugged Abby. "See ya squirt."

"Bye bye." Abby said, wiggling her fingers. Jeremy left and Maddie resumed dishes. "Mama pway!"

"Hang on a sec." Maddie said. Abby continued to tug on her skirt. Maddie sighed and gave up. She made the dishes clean themselves while she went into the living room to play with the two year old. After a few hours she put Abby down for a nap and walked through the apartment. It had been her home for two and a half years and in that time she had missed so much. She missed her brother marrying and having a son, she missed her friend getting married and having twins! She missed her best friends getting together and, if all reports were true, are now engaged!! She missed her nephews first and second birthdays, as well as her 'cousins' first and seconds birthdays.

She put the toys back in the box and taped it shut again. All through the apartment there were boxes. Maddie had made the decision to head back to Ipswich and had spent the last few days arranging things. If all went well, then she'd be home the next night…Valentine's Day. Last year she had spent it with just Jeremy and Abby. This year…she wanted to be back with her family.

Would they accept her back though? What she had done was inexcusable. Caleb would surely spend an hour or two just yelling at her for leaving and not keeping contact with anyone. Reid and Kali would possibly welcome her back happily and maybe even allow her to stay with them if she wasn't allowed back at the Danvers house. Pogue and Kate…they were a puzzle. What would they do? How would they react to her return?

And Tyler…they had broken each others' hearts. What would happen between them? Maddie wanted, desperately wanted, Abby to have a father. Not just any father, but her own. From everything she had heard, Tyler was still with Mikayla. The only way she could get all her questions answered was to go back. Reid and Kali knew she was coming back but they were told not to tell the others. Of course, knowing Reid, he was bound to act like an over hyped five year old.

"Where we go?" Abby asked, playing with her stuffed purple bear as her mother buckled her into the car seat the next day.

"We're going to mommy's old home." Maddie said. Abby seemed alright with that answer as she turned her attention completely to her toy.

"You sure you don't want anyone to come with you?" Tammy asked, hugging Maddie as she backed out of the car.

"I'll be fine. You'll let Kali know that I've left right?" Maddie asked.

"Yep." Tammy said. "Three and a half hours driving…and probably two hours not driving. Have fun."

"Gee, thanks." Maddie said, laughing. She hugged Greg then Beth. "I swear I'll figure out a way to get the trailer back to you."

"Don't worry about it." Beth said. "I have another one."

"Of course you do." Maddie said. "You have at least two of everything."

"We're gonna miss you." Beth said. "Give me a call so that I know when to come down and visit alright?" Maddie nodded. "You be good for you mommy, munchkin."

"Ok." Abby said, looking over at the adults. Everyone got into the car and hugged her. Tammy gave her yet another toy to play with for the ride.

"God you are spoiled kiddo." Maddie said.

"Call whenever you want." Jeremy said. "You'd be surprised how fast we can get down there if need be." Maddie laughed. There was another round of hugs before she closed the back door and got into the driver seat.

"Ok baby, wave bye to everyone." Maddie said. Abby did as instructed, wiggling her fingers at the adults outside the car. Maddie started driving and it wasn't long before the apartment was out of sight.

"Mama." Abby asked.

"Yeah?" Maddie replied.

"We dere yet?" Abby asked.

"Not for a long time." Maddie said. "Try to sleep."

* * *

Ok so next chapter…BACK IN IPSWICH!!! That actually is the title of the next chapter just not in capitals. 


	29. Back in Ipswich

**Back In Ipswich**

Well I doubt it'll be pleasant having those two see each other again.

* * *

"Hey Mads." Reid said. "You look good."

"Thanks. I'm exhausted." Maddie said.

"Madison!" Kali said, running out to them. She threw her arms around her friend.

"Hey Kali. Shush. Abby is asleep." Maddie said.

"Oh…sorry." Kali said. She looked in the back window. "Aww she's adorable."

"Definitely Tyler's baby." Reid said.

"Yep." Maddie said. "Umm…where is everyone?"

"They all went for a walk." Reid said. "Something about wanting to enjoy the snow before its all gone. The house is empty now."

"They're gonna know I'm back as soon as they step on the property." Maddie said, opening the back door and working on getting Abby out of the car without waking the toddler. Abby stirred as her mother lifted her but remained asleep. "Umm…can one of you…"

"I got it." Kali said, reaching into the back and grabbing the diaper bag.

"Thanks." Maddie said. They walked into the house. "Wow…baby friendly central."

"Got three of them running around…has to be." Reid said. "Want me to take her?" Maddie stared at him. "What?"

"You…you're offering to…take a baby?" Maddie asked.

"You're not the only one who's changed in the last…almost three years." Reid said, taking Abby from her. "Your room is still your room. The room that used to be mine whenever I stayed here got turned into the nursery. I'll put her there alright?"

"Ok…oh…is there a monitor?" Maddie asked. Reid nodded. "Ok…thanks." She watched Reid walk up the stairs with her baby.

"Come on and sit with me and tell me what's happened." Kali said, pulling Maddie into the living room. All the furniture had been rearranged. "A lot has changed."

"No doubt." Maddie said. "So…you and Reid?"

"Yeah." Kali said, sitting down. Maddie sat next to her. "Once we found out about Tammy being your neighbor, we started spending a lot of time together since both of us were the only ones who knew where you were. And then…" She went red and held up her hand.

"Oh…Garwin went all out." Maddie said, taking her friend's hand. Kali went even redder. "God girl, you're twenty-one years old…stop acting like a fifteen year old."

"I'm trying." Kali said, laughing. Reid came downstairs and put the baby monitor on the table in front of Maddie.

"Voila!" He said.

"Thanks." Maddie said. "God I'm so paranoid. Usually she's just down the hall, if that. Not on a completely different floor."

"Should we be expecting someone?" Reid asked. "A certain fellow by the name of Jeremy perhaps?"

"No." Maddie said. "It…it didn't exactly work out."

"Didn't exactly?" Kali asked.

"I don't know." Maddie said. "It just felt so weird." They talked about random things after that before Abby started crying. Kali went to get her.

"We all really missed you." Reid said. "At first Caleb was so mad but I think now…well…he might yell…but he'll also probably squeeze you to death."

"Reid I'm so freaked of what's going to happen when they get back." Maddie said.

"Well…you don't have to be for long. They're back." Reid said. Maddie turned at the sound of a door opening.

"Hey Reid…what's with the car and trailer in the driveway?" Caleb asked.

"Funny you should ask that." Reid said.

"Baby." A small voice said.

"That would be Nolan." Reid said, quietly to Maddie.

"Umm…Kali…why do you have a baby?" Sarah asked.

"It's not mine." Kali said. Reid and Maddie looked as the whole group walked into the living room. Reid stood and pulled Maddie up as well.

"Mama." Abby said, holding out her arms. Maddie smiled slightly.

"Madison?" Caleb asked.

"Uh…hey Cal. Happy Valentine's Day." Maddie said. Everyone stared at her before Caleb finally stepped over to her and hugged her. "Ah…Caleb…can't breath!"

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Caleb asked, stepping back. "Just up and leaving like that for practically three years!! No calls, no letters, nothing! Why…"

"Caleb!" Sarah said. Caleb looked at the group and at the four little babies before taking Maddie's hand and pulling her into another room, closing the door behind them.

"Why did you do it?" He asked.

"I don't know." Maddie said. "I was mad. Tyler freaked when I told him about me being pregnant and I just…I couldn't be around then."

"You could have at least told us." Caleb said. "You could have at least called to let me know you were ok!"

"I know! I'm sorry." Maddie said.

"You're sorry?" Caleb asked. "You make me have a fucking panic attack! You miss my goddamn wedding, the birth of your NEPHEW and his first two birthdays and all you can say is that you're sorry?"

"I fucked up ok!!" Maddie yelled. "In more ways then one! I'm sorry for everything that I missed and I know that just saying that isn't enough!"

"You're damn right it's not!" Caleb said. "Do you know what you did to everyone?"

"Yeah well do you know what Tyler fucking did to me?" Maddie asked. "Damn it Caleb, I don't…I don't want to argue with you. Everything is just…god…it's all so messed up." Caleb could tell that she had been trying hard not to cry but gave in then. "Abby…god she's freaked me out so many times. First I start having fucked up dreams that lead to panic attacks then end up so bad that she's born two months early…and then for that first year I keep thinking she's gonna die somehow." Caleb put his hand on his sister's shoulder. She was far too young for all this. "I probably got no more then maybe a week's worth of sleep that year, keeping myself awake."

"Why didn't you ever come back?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know." Maddie said. "I was terrified to at first…and then so much happened." Caleb wrapped his arms around her. Maddie gave in. Everything she had kept bottled up for the last three years came forth and she cried for a good half an hour with her brother's arms around her. Finally she calmed down and looked at him. "Can I see Nolan?"

"Ok one condition." Caleb said. Maddie nodded. "You come back and live here and try to patch things up."

"Deal." Maddie said. Caleb handed her a tissue. They rejoined the others, both noting how Tyler was pretty much ignoring Mikayla as he just stared at Abby and Nolan playing on the floor. Maddie walked over to the babies and crouched down by them.

"Mama." Abby said, pointing at her. Maddie smiled at her before reaching out and brushing hair back from Nolan's face.

"Hi Nolan…I'm your aunt Maddie." She said.

"Hi…" Nolan said, uncertainly. He looked down at the blocks they were playing with then held one out to Maddie. She smiled and took it.

"Mama pway!" Abby said.

"Yes oh master of mine." Maddie said.

"Tyler…Tyler…hey Tyler!" Mikayla said, snapping her fingers in front of his face. Tyler shook his head and looked at her. "It's just a baby. There are three others around here."

"It's…I…just…" Tyler couldn't figure out what to say.

"Hey!" Maddie said, walking over to the two with Abby on her hip. "You must be Mikayla. I'm Madison, Caleb's sister."

"Oh hi." Mikayla said. "Cute baby."

"Thanks." Maddie said, smiling a proud mother smile. She looked over at Tyler. "I think we have him to thank for that. Can I talk to you for a minute Tyler?"

"Uh…" Tyler said, looking between Maddie and Mikayla. "Yeah…sure." They left the living room and went up to Maddie's room.

"Holy gee…it's still the same." Maddie said, looking around.

"So this is…" Tyler said, looking at Abby.

"Hi." Abby said, wiggling her fingers.

"Abigail, this is Tyler." Maddie said. "Tyler…this is your daughter." Abby just stared at the two. "You can hold her ya know."

"Oh." Tyler said. He took Abby from Maddie and smiled at the child. "Wow."

"Yeah." Maddie said.

"I'm sorry." They said at the same time. Tyler sat down on the bed, Abby on his lap. Maddie grabbed one of the stuffed animals sitting on the dresser and handed it to her daughter before crouching next to the bed.

"It was a lot to absorb." Tyler said.

"Tyler I was throwing hints like ninety." Maddie said, looking up at him.

"Ok since when do I follow hints?" Tyler said.

"Point taken but still." Maddie said. She reached up and made the animal dance a bit. Abby laughed and clapped.

"Funny." She said.

"She's got a pretty good…set of words." Tyler said.

"Mostly just hi, bye, funny, play and mama." Maddie said. "Of course she says pway instead of play but really what child can actually say play?"

"Umm…" Tyler said. They were quiet for a while. "Are you staying?"

"I told Caleb I would." Maddie said. "Does anyone need a couch?"

"Umm…Pogue and Kate might." Tyler said. "Why?"

"That's pretty much the only reason I had to borrow the trailer from Beth." Maddie said. Abby looked up, almost as if expecting the mentioned woman to be there. When she didn't see her, she turned her attention back to the animal.

"You're still wearing the ring." Tyler said, gazing at Maddie's right hand.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Maddie said. "I forgot to take it off when I left and I didn't want to lose it. Do you want…or need it back?"

"Why would I need it back?" Tyler asked.

"Mikayla." Maddie said, as if it were the most obvious thing. "God knows she's been your longest girlfriend and you proposed to me after just dating me for like a month."

"Well…because…it's you." Tyler said. Maddie frowned. "Is it too late to ask to be apart of Abby's life?"

"Nope." Maddie said. She ran her hand over the baby's head. Abby yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Looks like someone's sleepy. How about we go downstairs and you can keep an eye on her while I bring some stuff in and set up the crib."

"Umm…I guess so." Tyler said. They left the room.

"Does Mikayla know that I'm just not Caleb's sister?" Maddie asked.

"Sort of." Tyler said. "I'm gonna fill her in on everything now though."

"Ok." Maddie said. "I'm gonna get Reid and Kali to help me bring stuff upstairs."

"Ok." Tyler said. They went back into the living room and Maddie got her best friends to help her bring stuff up to her room. Caleb soon went and joined them. Pogue stayed behind only to keep Tyler company so that he wouldn't be the only guy (apart from Nolan and Markus of course).

"So this your baby then." Pogue said.

"Yeah." Tyler said. Abby was nearly asleep, her head on Tyler's shoulder.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Pogue asked. Tyler knew what he meant: Who was he going to go with, Maddie or Mikayla. Tyler shrugged. He honestly couldn't say then. Maddie was right about Mikayla being his longest standing girlfriend. God…they had been together for over a year now. But Maddie…gee, he had known Maddie forever and was pretty sure he had loved her since he was thirteen. He had been through more with Maddie in just the four or five months that they had actually spent together then he had been through with Mikayla.

Almost as if on cue, Tyler felt, or more his powers felt, Maddie come through the door. He turned a bit to watch her walk by the doorway of the living room.

"Bold move." Tyler muttered.

"Huh?" Pogue asked.

"Maddie's using. She's not even touching the box." Tyler said. "It's just practically hovering over her hands."

"And you know this…how?" Pogue asked.

"I dunno." Tyler said. "Our powers respond to each other." He shifted Abby a bit. "We were looking it up before but gave up."

"So let me get this straight." Pogue said. "Not only do we not know why she came back after supposedly dying…roughly four years ago. But we also don't know if she ever got her memory back and we don't know why the two of you can feel each other?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Tyler said.

"Is there anything else we don't know involving the two of you?" Pogue asked.

"Probably." Tyler said. "If we're gonna ask anything we have to wait until the babies are all asleep and Mikayla's not around."

"Yeah." Pogue said. "I think we should wait a while until Mads is at least settled again before we start interrogating her yet one more time."

"We do that a lot, don't we?" Tyler said. Pogue nodded.

"Hey." Maddie said, popping up next to them. "The crib is set up in my room. Do you want me to take her?"

"Umm…actually…can I…" Tyler said.

"Go ahead." Maddie said, smiling slightly. Tyler smiled back and stood up carefully. Abby stirred a bit and he froze until she was motionless again. Maddie took his spot on the couch.

"Good to have you back Mads." Pogue said.

"Thanks." Maddie said. "It's really good to be back." Pogue put his arm over her shoulders and squeezed lightly. "How come I have the feeling that I'm going to be getting questions asked?"

"Oh…probably because you are." Pogue said. "But not for a few days." He looked down at his own daughter who had walked over and was tugging on his pants. "This is Kadence."

"Hi sweetie." Maddie said. Kadence held up her arms and Pogue lifted her up. "I bet she and Mark are getting tired too."

"Yeah." Pogue said. "Hey Kate, we should probably get going."

"Ok." Kate said.

"I'll talk to you later, Maddie." Pogue said. "Don't run off on us again." Maddie smiled and shook her head.

"I'll stay put." She said.

It could have been the fact that she was back home that did it, or that Abby finally slept all night as well, but Maddie had the best sleep that night then she had ever had in the last three years.

* * *

Ok for everyone hoping for some Maddie/Tyler stuff…it's not gonna happen for a while. 


	30. Explanations

**Explanations**

Ok so time for Maddie to do some explaining because she obviously isn't going to have kept…not remembering the fight with Chase for three bloody years. I mean come on…she's not THAT dumb.

**Maddie:** Umm…I'm not dumb period.

**Reid:** Then why did you leave?

**Maddie:** Because Tyler's the dumbass.

**Me:** Oh my god! I can never escape this!!! (Starts crying)

(Reid and Maddie slowly back away from the writer)

* * *

"Is it possible for this place to get even…uglier?" Maddie asked, looking from Colony house to the four boys. Kate, Sarah and Kali offered to keep watch over the babies while the Covenant children dealt with any problems they could have. And what better place for them to deal with it then at Colony house (Since the only person apart from them and their parents that have been there is Sarah).

"Well it's been practically vacant for the last year or so." Reid said. Maddie shivered from the cold. The weather man was an evil lying twit in her mind. He had said it was going to be warm so she hadn't bothered with a jacket. Now she was regretting it.

"Can we go inside please?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Caleb said, leading everyone in. They walked down the stairs in their usual order: Caleb, Pogue, Reid, Tyler, and then Maddie. As they went, the different candles flickered weakly before flaring into life. Caleb, who had been carrying the book, dropped it into the center of the circle but it didn't hit the ground, just floated. Maddie was grateful when the ring of fire burst into life and sent heat towards everyone.

They had given her a week to settle back in before they decided it was time to get answers out of her. She was resigned to it, knew it was going to happen. She was prepared for most everything they would throw her way.

"Phones off." Caleb said. "Don't need any interruptions." His eyes were specifically on Tyler.

"Wait what…but…what is something…" Maddie said.

"Abby will be fine, along with Nolan, Mark and Kadence." Caleb said.

"I know but…" Maddie said.

"If it makes you feel better…you can keep yours on." Caleb said, trying to calm his sister. Maddie smiled gratefully at her brother. She put it on vibrate so that it would be less of a bother if it did happen to go off. The boys all turned their phones off. Everyone had gotten Maddie's new number and the phone change was added to their list of questions to ask.

"Ok…before you guys start with asking questions…I really am prepared for just about anything and I will answer everything honestly." Maddie said. The boys nodded. "So…who first?"

They went through a few things: Why Maddie had left, what she had done while she was gone, why the change of phone numbers, why she didn't have any kind of communication with anyone. On that last topic, she hesitated and looked at Reid.

"She had communication with me." Reid said. Everyone's eyes snapped his way.

"You didn't tell us." Tyler said.

"She told me not to." Reid said.

"I asked you if you knew anything and you said you didn't!" Tyler said.

"Man, I'm sorry!" Reid said.

"It's not his fault, Tyler." Maddie said. "I made him promise not to tell anyone anything. Besides…he only knew my phone number and the general location of where I was. We had a few conversations and some text messages but that was pretty much it."

"Wait a minute…you're Mally." Tyler said. Maddie nodded. "God, why didn't I figure that out before?" No one answered that. "Did Kali know anything?"

"Her cousin was my neighbor." Maddie said. "If you ever heard her talking about Tammy…"

"Well that does fill in some gaps." Pogue said. They were all quiet for a while. They pretty much had covered basically every topic they wanted answered. Except for one…

"What happened on your birthday four years ago?" Caleb finally asked. "You must have gotten your memory of it back by now."

"Yeah, I have." Maddie said. "After you guys left the cellar, I was drawn to this table. On it was a knife, a picture of my tattoo and what looked like the needle used for the tattoo."

_**Flashback**_

"Nice, huh?" Maddie jumped and spun around. Chase stood a few feet behind her. "You think it was coincidence that some old man in Egypt just happened to know what you are and threatens to out you if you don't agree to the tattoo." Maddie backed into the table. "I think…in a way…Caleb was right. I mean…that tattoo technically was harmless enough…but it was my gateway to control over you." Chase stepped closer to her. "I can give you everything…yet you choose to fight me. The daughter was originally of my blood line, did you know that?"

"I didn't get that far." Maddie said, desperately trying to focus on something other then the power Chase was weaving over her.

"Yep…but she was almost instantly married into one of the others." Chase said. "I don't think it's fair…the other four blood lines getting the daughter every time. I think it's about time she returns to mine." He put a hand on the table on either side of Maddie, effectively trapping her. "Come on Madison. I'm offering you power…a way around the aging. You can live forever and stay young. You can be strong, powerful. Anything you want, I can give you. Why fight me?"

"You tried killing my brother." Maddie said. "You threatened the lives of my friends and family and you expect me to give in to every little wish of yours?"

"Why yes…" Chase said, moving a hand to her lower back, on top of the tattoo. Maddie gasped and he leaned, placing his mouth by her ear. "I do."

(((Now for the part no one knows.)))

Maddie closed her eyes, trying to focus on something else. Her hand grasped something on the table. She could feel a rise of power within herself and knew there was very little time for her to do something if she wanted to break Chase's control before her ascension. She lifted her hand and hit Chase across the face with the tattoo needle. He growled and fell back away from her. Maddie turned and grabbed the knife that was the table. Her eyes went pitch black as she shot power though the knife.

"You're gonna pay for that." Chase said, getting to his feet. Maddie turned to face him. She held the knife behind her back. Barely thinking, she pressed the blade against her tattoo and cut through the skin just as her power burst through, causing Chase to get thrown from the cellar.

_**Present**_

"We got thrown as well." Pogue said. "What happened after…you announced that you weren't under his control and…"

"Kissed him." Tyler finished.

"The knife still had power in it so I used the kissing as a distraction and stabbed him with the knife." Maddie said. "My siren powers went ballistic and he was given no chance of getting away. My powers practically worked on their own and destroyed him while I was stuck back into the cellar to keep you guys safe."

"To keep us safe?" Reid asked.

"Yeah. That's why I didn't remember anything." Maddie said. "I made myself forget; thinking that if I did that then my powers would go dormant until I could get a firmer control over them. I tried for a while to control it myself while I was locked in the cellar but it didn't work so I did a binding spell to myself and it inevitably locked off a part of my mind that held all of you guys."

"Well that…kinda explains it actually." Caleb said.

"When you think about it enough, it does." Maddie said, nodding.

"And I guess, as you gained more control, you remembered more." Tyler said.

"Uh huh." Maddie said.

"So that explains the scar running across your tattoo." Reid said.

"Yep." Maddie said, nodding again.

"Well that basically covers everything, I guess." Pogue said. "Actually, Maddie." She turned her attention to him. "I'm only asking if you knew this because Kate got this book full of baby names and she made me get practically every one of them stuck in my head."

"Ok." Maddie said, looking confused.

"Did you know, when you named your daughter Abigail, that it means 'joy of the father'?" Pogue asked.

"Not when I named her, no." Maddie said, shaking her head. Tyler looked at her. "Beth told me like three days later. I technically could have had it changed then if I wanted but…"

"You didn't want to." Reid said, looking at Tyler only to see the younger man with his attention fully on his ex.

"So for the last two and a half years, you've known what the name means." Pogue said. Maddie nodded. "Ok…just checking." Maddie tilted her head slightly and smiled. She turned her eyes to Tyler and her smile dropped as a look of confusion crossed her face. What the hell was he staring at her for?

"Umm…what time is it?" Tyler asked, shaking his head.

"Uh…" Maddie said, taking her cell phone from her pocket. "Four-thirty. Wow…we've been at this for almost two hours."

"Yeah…I gotta…go meet Mikayla." Tyler said.

"You still up for…umm…taking Abby tomorrow?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I be?" Tyler asked. Very slowly, the other three got up and left without the two youngest noticing.

"Just…you know…wondering." Maddie said. She bit her lower lip and looked at the book. She gestured for it to return to the book shelf and it did.

"If you don't want me to…" Tyler started.

"No, no…you can." Maddie said. "I…you…both of us want you to be part of her life and…and…" She looked around. "They're gone."

"Huh?" Tyler asked. He looked around. "Why do they always do that?"

"I don't know." Maddie said.

"Can I ask you something?" Tyler asked. Maddie inclined her head, signaling him to go on. "Were you…I mean…did you ever…were you seeing someone?" Maddie was silent for a while and Tyler thought she wasn't going to answer him.

"Until the day before I left." Maddie said, finally. "It was on and off for like a year. I think it was mostly because I felt I needed a male figure in Abby's life. I realized, like a week before I left, that she does need that kind of person in her life…but it shouldn't be just anyone…it should be her actual father."

"Is that the only reason why you came back?" Tyler asked. "Just to give Abby the proper father figure?"

"I missed everyone so much too." Maddie said. "I wanted to meet my nephew." They were quiet for a bit longer. "And…" Tyler looked at her. "I wanted to see you again."

"Did you know about…?" Tyler said, trying to figure out the words.

"Yeah…I did." Maddie said. "She's…really nice. A little…bubbly…but really nice."

"That's what everyone says." Tyler said.

"Plus, you know…I also came back because I already missed two weddings." Maddie said, trying to change the topic and the mood. She forced a smile. "I don't think I'll ever be forgiven for missing my two best friends getting married."

"Yeah…good call on that one." Tyler said, forcing a smile as well.

"Umm…don't you…uh…you know…have to go…meet Mikayla?" Maddie asked.

"Oh right." Tyler said. They stood up and Maddie stepped towards him, expecting him to start up the stairs but was surprised when he didn't move. They stood very close, looking at each other.

"Hey!! Are you two still alive down there and did you somehow wind up killing each other quietly?" Reid called down.

"Shut up, Garwin!" Maddie yelled. She turned to look at Tyler, only to find that he had turned around and was heading for the stairs. Shaking her head and sighing slightly, she followed after him.

* * *

I had to type and erase so many times because I wanted to make them kiss but I couldn't yet!!! 


	31. Baby Love

**Baby Love**

Oh no I missed a day of updating. Lol…I was barely home on New Years so that's my excuse.

* * *

Maddie had no idea what to do. Every time Tyler got to see Abby before, she was there, but this day she decided to let him handle her alone. Well…ok so he wasn't alone, Mikayla was with him. Maddie sat on the couch, trying to concentrate on her magazine while one foot wiggled impatiently. The only thing she could think of was Mikayla turning out to be Abby's step mom. The thought didn't sit well.

"Hey Maddie, can you watch Nolan for like half an hour?" Sarah asked, walking over with her son in her arms.

"Sure, why?" Maddie asked, taking Nolan.

"I got called in to work." Sarah said.

"Oh…why half an hour then?" Maddie asked.

"Caleb's home in half an hour." Sarah said.

"Oh right, yeah." Maddie said.

"Ok well, I have to go. Thanks a lot." Sarah said. Maddie nodded and watched her leave. She looked at her nephew.

"Maddie." Nolan said, pointing at her. Maddie laughed. She got a few toys and they played for a while before Maddie remembered the dishes had to be done so she put Nolan in his high chair and gave him a bowl of cheerios before starting on the dishes.

"Hello? Sarah? Maddie?" Caleb asked, walking into the house.

"Kitchen, bro!" Maddie called. Caleb came into the kitchen just as Maddie was drying her hands.

"Hey, where's Sarah?" He asked.

"Work." Maddie said. "How was your day?"

"Awful." Caleb said. "Papers had to be signed, stuff had to be shipped out, had to fire someone."

"Oh." Maddie said. She had found it amusing that Caleb had finished a school and was now the owner of some business that dealt with…actually she wasn't quite sure what the business was because she wasn't paying attention.

"How long ago did Sarah leave?" Caleb asked, ruffling Nolan's hair.

"About forty-five minutes ago." Maddie said.

"And how long has Tyler had Abby?" Caleb asked.

"Three or four hours now." Maddie said.

"Uh huh…and how long have you been a nervous wreck?" Caleb asked, smiling.

"You can tell huh?" Maddie asked, grinning.

"Please…after the way you panicked last night when I told you to turn off your phone…" Caleb said. "How often have you been away from her?"

"Maybe like…two or three days for about an hour or two each day." Maddie said. "I even brought her in to work with me."

"And no body cared?" Caleb asked.

"I was helping Beth teach a bunch of other pregnant women belly dancing…everyone brought their kids in once they had them." Maddie said. Caleb laughed.

"Well until you and Tyler get back together…you're gonna be away from Abby a lot more." He said.

"Yeah I…wait…until we get back together?" Maddie asked. "Don't you mean 'if' we get back together?"

"No…I mean until." Caleb said.

"Caleb he's with Mikayla." Maddie said. "And they seem…happy. I mean, come on…he's been with her for over a year. That's like…seven months longer then he's been with anyone."

"His only other real girlfriend was you." Caleb said.

"My point exactly." Maddie said.

"Ok Mads…the only person that I think has even a chance of surpassing you in his heart is Abby." Caleb said. Maddie didn't look at her brother. Caleb sighed and rolled his eyes. "Madison…"

"Hey, anyone home?" Tyler called. They could hear Abby giggling. Maddie smiled and headed over to the door.

"Mama!" Abby said, walking to meet her mother.

"Hey sweetie, did you have fun?" Maddie asked.

"Hurt." Abby said, holding up her arm. There was a colorful bandage on it.

"Uh yeah…she sorta…fell." Tyler said. Maddie raised an eyebrow. "We were at the park and she was running around."

"Oh." Maddie said.

"I'm really sorry. I tried to catch her before she hit the ground." Tyler said.

"Don't worry about it." Maddie said, flashing him a smile. She looked at Abby. "All better?" Abby nodded. Maddie pressed her lips to the bandage. "Go see Uncle Caleb."

"Unca Cal!" Abby called out, walking away from her parents.

"Are you really ok about it?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah." Maddie said. "A little scrap is nothing. You see that scar on her forehead?" Tyler nodded. "Beth was watching her and Abby crawled under the table to get something and banged her head."

"Oh…ow." Tyler said.

"Yeah." Maddie said. "Getting bumps and bruises and scraps are all part of growing up."

"I'm guessing she got a lot in the last two years?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah…which is why I'm so calm about it." Maddie said. "The girl is accident prone. I'm so glad she's a girl."

"Why?" Tyler asked.

"If she stays accident prone, can you imagine what she'd be like once she hits thirteen?" Maddie asked.

"Might be a problem." Tyler said. "But what makes you think she won't get powers?"

"No idea…just hoping she won't really." Maddie said. "Who knows…she might. But I'm pretty sure we can rule out the siren stuff."

"How do you know?" Tyler asked.

"Well she would have done something by now right?" Maddie asked.

"Maybe…but the first time you showed any signs of it…you were four." Tyler said.

"Well…the book says every one hundred years." Maddie said. "So…we should be good."

"Good point." Tyler said. Maddie fidgeted a bit. There was a fair distance between them. "Oh umm…I don't think she's very fond of Mikayla."

"Why? What happened?" Maddie asked, frowning.

"She hit her." Tyler said. "Mikayla went to pick her up and Abby threw a bit of a fit and hit her."

"Oh." Maddie said. "I swear I did not teach her that."

"Yeah, I know." Tyler said.

"Really?" Maddie asked. Tyler nodded. There were simultaneous cries from the kitchen then.

"Maddie!" Caleb called.

"Oh boy." Maddie said. Tyler followed her to the kitchen. The cheerios Maddie had given to Nolan were all over the place and Abby currently held one of Nolan's shoes in her hand while both babies were crying. "What happened?"

"I dunno." Caleb said. "I was getting juice for them and then there was a thud or something and next thing I know, their crying."

"Holy cow." Maddie said. She took Nolan's shoe from Abby then picked up her daughter as the toddler held her arms up. "Abby you silly goose, you're alright. There's no need to cry." Maddie shifted her then clapped her hands. Abby stopped crying then laughed and started clapping her hands. "Works every time. Here…go to daddy." She handed Abby over to Tyler then worked on getting Nolan to calm down while Caleb cleaned up the mess. Abby kept grabbing Tyler's free hand and tried to clap hers to his.

"What's she doing?" Tyler asked.

"She wants to play patty-cake." Maddie said, without even looking. "Put her down and play with her."

"Uh…ok." Tyler said. He sat Abby on the table and held up his hands. She laughed as she hit them with her own. Tyler smiled as his daughter obviously seemed to be enjoying herself immensely.

"Thanks Maddie." Caleb said, once his sister had managed to calm down the second toddler.

"No problem." Maddie said, tickling Nolan lightly. She turned around and smirked as she watched Tyler and Abby playing. Caleb looked between them and smiled slightly, recognizing the look on Maddie's face.

"Come on Nolan, I think it's time for a bit of a nap." He said. Maddie stepped to the side so that Caleb could get to his son easier. He lifted the toddler from the high chair and the two left the room.

"Ow!" Tyler said, as Abby accidently hit him in the face.

"Yeah, she does that." Maddie said, sitting on the table next to her daughter. "She finds it very amusing." Tyler glanced over then his eyes stayed locked on her legs. Since Maddie was wearing a knee length skirt, it had risen up a bit as she sat down, showing off some thigh as well. She was saying something too. Shaking his head lightly, trying to push the memories that had clouded his mind to the side, he lifted his eyes to her face.

"Sorry, what was that?" Tyler asked.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping tomorrow." Maddie said. "You know Nolan, Mark and Kadence better then me and I gotta get them stuff to make up for their missed birthdays."

"Oh…uh, sure." Tyler said. "What time did you want to go?"

"Umm…how about noon?" Maddie asked. "We can get lunch and then be able to get back in time for Abby's nap.

"Sounds like a plan." Tyler said.

"Hey, when did you move out of here?" Maddie asked.

"I stayed until Caleb came back." Tyler said. "Caleb made Sarah come back first once she started showing a lot but she made him stay to finish the year. So I stuck around in case there was any problems. When Caleb got back, I moved back in with my parents."

"Do your parents at least hate me?" Maddie asked.

"No…why the he…heck would they?" Tyler asked.

"For what I did?" Maddie said, using a 'duh' expression.

"Ok if none of us hated you for it…why would my parents?" Tyler asked. Maddie shrugged. She looked at him carefully as he moved to stand in front of her instead of their child. "You really did change a lot."

"Three years does stuff." Maddie said.

"Yeah…but you're going through more extremes to get approval then you ever have." Tyler said. Maddie tilted her head. "Especially when you should know you don't need to. Everyone loves you and we always will."

"We?" Maddie asked.

"I still do love you, Mads." Tyler said, deciding to be honest. "But things are just…"

"Different?" Maddie suggested.

"Complicated." Tyler said. They were really close again. "I don't…there's so many things."

"Yeah." Maddie said. "I get it."

"No you don't!" Tyler said, suddenly a bit angry. He stepped away and Maddie slid off the table. She put Abby in the high chair to keep her relatively safe. "God, Mads! You don't get it! I thought…I don't know what I thought. You up and leave for three bloody years and don't even bother with any kind of way of contacting me to at least tell me you're ok and that Abby was born."

"I…" Maddie started.

"I know, you didn't want me to know, I understand that." Tyler said. "But you could have at least done something. Our powers seem to feel each other, you could have tried using that."

"Like you could have tried using it to find me?" Maddie asked. "It wouldn't have been that hard, I think." She walked up to Tyler, hands on her hips, now just as angry as he was (not really a lot). "You guys hated playing hide and seek with me being 'it' after I turned thirteen because I could just my powers to find you guys. You were the easiest. Even then, it seems, our powers were…the only word I can think of is compatible."

"That's…" Tyler started.

"I don't care!" Maddie said. "You know what? I didn't tell anyone because I thought it would be a way of payback. All of you guys hide the whole Chase thing from me and that got me practically killed."

"We didn't think…" Tyler said.

"You guys never thought!" Maddie said. "That's the problem here. You guys take like a second to think of things and then, half the time, do something completely different. I'm just glad that I came back and none of you have really aged apart from what you should have."

"Maddie you are this close…" Tyler said, standing right in front of her now. Maddie had to tilt her head back to look at him properly.

"That close to what, Tyler? Are you gonna yell at me?" Maddie asked. "You wouldn't…" Tyler put a hand on either side of her face and then kissed her. Maddie froze for all of two seconds before her arms slid around his neck. His hands slid down from her cheeks, along her sides, and stopped at her hips. Maddie groaned. Tyler pulled away and watched as her eyes slowly opened.

"What were we arguing about again?" He asked.

"Umm…we were arguing?" Maddie asked. Tyler smirked and almost kissed her again if Abby hadn't made some noise and Maddie turned her attention to the toddler.

* * *

There…everyone happy now? They kissed and would have done it again if it weren't for Abby. Well I think next chapter will involve the end of the Tyler/Mikayla relationship, just to get some cheers from you all. 


	32. Togetherness

**Togetherness**

I knew people would be happy about what I did and wrote in the last chapter.

* * *

"Ok if she keeps giving me that evil eye…I'm going major witch bitch on her." Maddie muttered to Tyler as she pried a toy from Abby's hand.

"I know, sorry." Tyler said. "I'll try talking with her again." Maddie just nodded and continued looking at the different things.

"Toy." Abby said, for what seemed to be the hundredth time even though it was only the twelfth.

"Abby that…did you pick that for your cousin?" Maddie asked. Abby nodded. "Wow…good choice." Abby beamed at her mother. Maddie held out the basket to her and the toddler dropped the toy in before bouncing farther down the aisle. "Well that's one down…two to go." She went after Abby and turned around to look at Mikayla and Tyler. "Hey! You two coming?"

"We'll catch up." Tyler said, sounding angry.

"Uh…ok." Maddie said. She went around the corner after Abby. "Honey we're not gonna find anything for Kay and Mark down here."

"Dis!" Abby said, pointing at a bike that looked to be twice the size of her. Maddie laughed.

"Babe I can't get them that." She said. Abby shifted her hand and pointed at a tricycle. "Nah uh. I'll get you one later but if I get one for the others then I have to get one for each other them."

"Poo." Abby said. Maddie smiled. She was glad that the toddler only said 'poo' this time. She had said 'shit' the other day and everyone had looked at Reid who tried and failed at not looking guilty. "Dress."

"Dress?" Maddie asked. She followed Abby through a bunch of racks over to the clothes. "Oh…I guess we can get Kadence a dress. Kate did say she needed more clothes. So do you now that I think about it."

"I like jumper." Abby said, jumping up and down on the spot. She was currently wearing a denim jumper over a pink shirt (courtesy of Aunt Sarah). Maddie chuckled and shook her head. She couldn't figure out what size to get. True, Kadence was about six months younger then Abby and that should have helped but she remembered Kate saying something about the fourteen month sizes being too small. Kadence and Mark were taller then other kids at that age. They weren't too close to being the same size as Abby, or Nolan for that matter.

"Shoot." Maddie said. She looked, wondering if she could spot Tyler somewhere. He would know. He had bought the twins clothes recently. As if reading her mind, Tyler came out of the toy section and headed their way looking none too happy and with a bright red mark on his cheek. "Oh boy."

"Don't worry about it." Tyler said, brushing Maddie's hand away as she reached up to check out his cheek. "What are you doing over here for?"

"Abby thinks it would be a good idea to get Kadence a dress or something." Maddie said.

"Oh…umm…where is Abby?" Tyler asked.

"She's…oh no." Maddie said, looking around but not spotting her daughter. "Abby! Damnit where did she go?"

"Calm down." Tyler said. "You're not gonna do any good panicking." Maddie took a deep breath to try and calm herself down. They went looking for the toddler. Neither of them could find her. Tyler headed up to the front to see if he could get some help somehow and…there she was, standing by the mechanical ride things. He called Maddie and she rushed over then laughed.

"What is with you and the rides, child?" Maddie muttered. Abby just smiled at her mother.

"Pony!" She said, patting the horse.

"Should I?" Tyler asked, holding up a quarter.

"Sure." Maddie said. Tyler lifted Abby onto the horse then put the quarter in. Maddie didn't even have to tell him to keep a hold of Abby, he just did it. She took out her digital camera from her purse and took a picture of them. She took a few more during the rest of the shopping day. She didn't ask about Mikayla since she noticed the somewhat dark look residing on Tyler's face.

They got back to the house only to find that Caleb, Nolan and Sarah were out. Tyler carried Abby while Maddie carried the shopping bags up to her room.

"Think I should wrap these?" Maddie asked, glancing over at Tyler as he put the child down for a nap.

"If you want to." Tyler said. "I still can't believe you bought all that though." Maddie just smiled. She had bought each child a toy and an outfit. She had gotten the boys each a toy car and had gotten Kadence (or more Kate) a hair set that had a few scrunchies that were appropriate for the two year old and a brush to go along with the toys and clothes she had already bought them.

"Hey I missed two years, I'm trying to catch up." Maddie said. "This is just for birthdays."

"Oh god." Tyler said. Maddie laughed and sat down on her bed before flopping onto her back. Tyler hesitated then sat next to her before leaning back on one hand. Maddie's shirt had risen up as she flopped down and before he could stop himself, his fingers were lightly tracing along the lines on her stomach left by her pregnancy. Maddie's eyes lowered to stare at him but she mode no other move…at least not until the pressure became slightly more and she wiggled a bit and laughed slightly.

"Oh right…you're ticklish." Tyler said, smirking.

"Don't even think about it, Simms." Maddie said. "You get me going and you'll wake Abby."

"Damn." Tyler said. Maddie stuck her tongue out at him. "Well you know, I can get you in other ways?"

"Oh really?" Maddie asked. "And pray tell…what are these other ways…boy."

"Hey now, you should know better." Tyler said. He had moved quickly, his head right by Maddie's. "I'm only a month and half younger then."

"Oh we're in halves are we?" Maddie asked.

"You're having fun with this aren't you?" Tyler asked.

"Yep." Maddie said. "Why? Is my taunting bugging you?" Tyler didn't make and response. "Do I have to do the same thing I did four years ago?"

"And that was…?" Tyler asked.

"This." Maddie said, pushing Tyler onto his back before she got on top of him and pulled him into a sitting position and kissing him.

"Mmm…actually…you were standing first…in your underwear." Tyler said, before pressing his lips to hers again.

"Well fine, be technical about it like always." Maddie said, leaning back. Obviously Tyler wasn't happy with that. He put his hand on the back of her head and brought it back down to kiss her once more. Maddie moaned. He rolled her onto her back on the bed. One of his hands snaked its way up under her shirt. They froze and pulled apart as they heard a noise from Abby. The baby was still asleep though, just more then likely dreaming.

"That would have been an interesting sight for her if she had been awake." Tyler said. Maddie laughed. Tyler rolled over next to her. They were silent for a moment.

"Were we really just…" Maddie started.

"Yeah." Tyler said.

"OK, just making sure." Maddie said.

"Are you ok?" Tyler asked.

"Umm…I think so." Maddie said.

"If this is something about Mikayla don't worry." Tyler said. Maddie raised an eyebrow. "Ever since you came back she's freaked and today she just blew it."

"Oh." Maddie said. "Umm…sorry?"

"Don't be." Tyler said.

"Yeah but if I'm the reason for the break up then…" Maddie started.

"You're not." Tyler said. Maddie sat up and frowned. "Actually…Abby is."

"Abby? Little baby…two and a half year old Abby?" Maddie asked. Tyler chuckled and nodded, sitting up as well. "How?"

"Mikayla didn't like me being much more attentive to Abby then to her." Tyler said. Maddie raised an eyebrow. "Ok so you were a little bit of the reason because she also didn't like how friendly and close we are."

"See…I knew I had a role in this." Maddie said.

"And considering the fact that I forgot I was supposed to do stuff with her today and then when I brought up the shopping…" Tyler said. "I guess I should have realized that I made a mistake when I said that she could come too."

"Yeah, you really shouldn't say that stuff to girls." Maddie said.

"Remember, I'm no good at this stuff." Tyler said, smirking.

"Man, I've been gone for three years." Maddie said. "I thought for sure you would have improved with…" Tyler kissed her again. Maddie mumbled the next couple of words against his lips before she stopped. They pulled apart and Maddie slowly opened her eyes. "Ok fine so you improved in kissing."

"Among other things." Tyler said.

"Oh look at this…baby boy has some slyness to him." Maddie said, smirking. She held up her hand to stop him as he moved closer again. "Maybe we shouldn't…with Abby in the room."

"Looks like Uncle Reid gets to play babysitter sometime soon then?" Tyler suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm…maybe." Maddie said. "But for now…we have some work to do."

"We do?" Tyler asked.

"Abby's after nap snack and she usually enjoys watching, of all things, Edward Scissorhands afterwards as well." Maddie said. "Well…at least most of it…she'll lose focus after a while and then regain it at different points."

"Yep, she's definitely your daughter." Tyler said. Maddie pretended to be insulted before hitting Tyler in the head with a pillow. Tyler went to prepare the snack while Maddie, finally, got around to setting up the TV and DVD player she had brought along back from Vermont that now resided in her room.

* * *

There, like I said, getting rid of Mikayla and now Maddie and Tyler are closer. THIS STORY WILL BE OVER SOON!!!!! DEAL WITH IT!!! 


	33. Third Time's the Charm

**Third Time's the Charm**

Oh so very, very close to the end!

* * *

Maddie was amazed that it only took her and Tyler about a week to get close to the stage they were at before she had told him she was pregnant three years ago. She was also amazed that it took everyone else a further week and a half after that to even realize it. And they only realized because Abby had pointed at them during a meal and said 'kissy'. She didn't know what was funnier: what her daughter had done, or the looks on everyone's faces as it finally dawned on them.

"Well this bites." Tyler said, walking into the living room where Maddie was sitting. She looked at him as he sat next to her and put the baby monitor on the table.

"What bites?" Maddie asked.

"Still haven't managed to get her to call me 'daddy' or anything yet." Tyler said.

"Don't worry too much." Maddie said. "Really…it's only been like a month."

"Yeah I know." Tyler said. "But it still would be nice." Maddie smiled at him. "What?"

"You realize that if you had acted like this three years ago…I never would have left." Maddie said.

"Yeah, I know." Tyler said. "I'm sorry for freaking out the way I did. It was just…I don't know."

"I'm sorry too. I should have told you earlier." Maddie said. "I should have told you after the visit with the doctor."

"Haven't we had this conversation before?" Tyler asked.

"Umm…probably." Maddie said. "So…what's happening for Easter this year?"

"Well I guess we're letting the kids have an Easter egg hunt." Tyler said.

"Sounds like a plan." Maddie said, nodding.

"What day in July is Abby's birthday?" Tyler asked.

"Umm…eighteenth." Maddie said. "Three months before Pogue."

"Yeah." Tyler said. "Ok then."

"Why? Are you planning something?" Maddie asked.

"Maybe." Tyler said. Maddie shook her head and laughed.

It was like Thanksgiving three years ago all over again, except there wasn't a lot of fuss in the kitchen and there were four toddlers running around in search of brightly coloured plastic eggs with baskets in their hands. The women had left the men in charge of watching the kids and all of them were pretty sure they were cheating to help them out in different ways.

"So how do you and Glenn feel, being grandparents?" Maddie asked, trying to get a few hardboiled eggs out of the pot without using any magic and only one spoon.

"Oh he loves it." Rosalind said. "I just wish we got to see her for the first two years."

"Yeah…umm…sorry about that." Maddie said.

"Don't worry dear." Rosalind said.

"She did the same thing." Meredith said.

"You did?" Maddie asked.

"Not exactly." Rosalind said. "I left Tyler's father after finding out about the magic thing. While I was gone, I learned I was pregnant with Tyler. I came back just a month before I had him."

"Oh." Maddie said. "Well…it's not the same thing."

"I suppose not but I'm not angry with you." Rosalind said.

"Maddie…use two spoons." Beatrice said.

"Huh?" Maddie asked.

"Here." Kate said, sticking a spoon into the water so that the two of them finally trapped the egg Maddie had been working on. The younger woman laughed slightly and took the spoon from her before lifting the egg out of the water. She gasped and her eyes flashed white as the egg dropped from the spoons. It stopped mid-fall.

"You know that's actually one of the first times I've seen any magic." Kali said, unwrapping a chocolate egg and popping it into her mouth. Everyone else laughed. Maddie gave up on the spoons and just used to get the eggs in the tray.

"We should see how everyone is doing." Sarah said. She looked out the doorway. "Oh I don't believe it."

"What?" Kate asked, walking over. "Oh my god."

"What is it?" Maddie asked. The rest of them walked over and looked out the door. Caleb, Reid, Pogue and Tyler all now had the baskets and were searching around for the eggs. The kids either had given up or had the baskets taken from them. Either way, they were now sitting in a rough little circle and watching their fathers/uncles go around, doing the job for them. Glenn, Wayne and Joseph were leaning against the wall laughing at them. The women all started to laugh and everyone looked at them.

"Where the heck did you hide them?" Pogue asked. "We've found like…six."

"You're looking too high." Kali said. Instantly Reid and Tyler dropped to the floor and started looking. They crawled to either side of the couch and reached under it. Both of them cheered as they each pulled and egg out. Maddie slapped her hand over her mouth to hide the giggles.

"Hey!! They're all under here!" Reid said, looking under the couch.

"Not all of them." Sarah said. "Their under the table and behind the curtains too." There was a mad rush as the four of them went around to the places identified. Maddie laughed so hard she fell over.

"Daddy funny." Nolan said.

"Funny!" Abby copied. Maddie smiled and, with help from Kali, got to her feet.

"I think we got them all." Pogue said.

"Let's see." Kate said, walking over. She looked in every basket. "Yep, that's all of them."

"Who has the most?" Sarah asked.

"Reid." Kate said.

"Who was he playing for?" Maddie asked.

"Kadence." Reid said.

"So Kadence wins." Kali said.

"Reid got the odd one. Everyone else has the same number, he just has one more." Kate said. Everyone laughed. Maddie looked around at everyone before going over to Caleb and hugging him.

"What's this for?" Caleb asked, putting an arm around her.

"I miss mom and dad." Maddie said.

"Me too." Caleb said, kissing the top of her head.

"Gama and gampa up there." Nolan said, pointing at the ceiling.

"Uh…huh?" Maddie asked.

"He calls mom and dad that." Caleb said. "He calls Sarah's parents the same thing but we usually know which ones he's talking about."

"Oh." Maddie said. She let Tyler help Abby with decorating some of the eggs. She missed the worried look he gave her as she went up the stairs. She opened the door to the room that had belonged to her parents. She walked slowly over to the bed, remembering when she had been a kid. She could almost see her younger self walking quickly into the room and crawling into the bed between her parents. Once her father had been moved out of the house, Maddie had cut the habit rather quickly. She had turned, instead, to just not sleeping if she was frightened at night. There were times, when she had been younger and William was still living with them, that she had had fights with him. She had known what the magic did and she didn't like having a grandpa looking father. She had begged and pleaded with him to stop and in the end both of them would be crying, William pleading that he just couldn't. On those nights, if she had been scared, she would have gone into Caleb's room.

As she sat on the bed, Maddie looked around the room. Not much had changed over the years that she had avoided it, even when she was around. Once her father was gone, there was no real reason for her to be in the room so she rarely was. Maddie was quite the daddy's girl. She only sat for a few seconds before getting up and going over to her mother's jewelry box. She ran her hands over it, again remembering how often she would put on the beautiful jewels as a child. She opened it and couldn't help but laugh slightly as everything was still where it always used to be.

"Hey." Tyler said, softly, walking into the room. Maddie looked at him. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Maddie said, only now becoming aware of the fact that she had tears on her face. She smiled slightly and wiped them away.

"You sure?" Tyler asked, walking over to her and putting a hand on her cheek.

"Yeah." Maddie repeated. "I'm just…" She took a deep breath and looked around. "Remembering."

"Ok…are you going to be ok?" Tyler asked. Maddie laughed and hugged him. "Well aren't we affectionate today." He put his arms around her and they held each other for a few minutes. "How about going back to everyone else, yeah?"

"Ok." Maddie said. They left the room and went down the stairs, hand in hand. Reid, who had Abby, seemed to have more paint on his hands then there was on the egg. "Are you painting the eggs or Uncle Reid?" Abby looked up, hearing her mother.

"Mama!" She said, pointing her brush at Maddie. The brush dripped paint on the floor. The other three babies were just as colorful as Abby and Reid. The only people who got away from being covered with paint (apart from Maddie and Tyler) were the grandparents and Kali. Sarah and Caleb were both helping Nolan. Maddie was impressed with the fact that Kali had avoided getting splattered.

"Hey baby girl." Maddie said, letting go of Tyler's hand and walking over. Abby dropped the brush and held out her arms. "Oh fine, getting mommy painted. Come here." Reid gladly handed over the toddler and Maddie lifted Abby into her arms, effectively getting paint on herself within two seconds. Reid picked up the paint brush and put a paper towel over the stain. Maddie turned around to face Tyler and pointed at him. "Who's that?"

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked, stepping closer.

"What do you think?" Maddie asked. "Abby, do you know who that is?" Abby pointed at Tyler and looked at her mother questioningly. "You know who he is. What does Nolan call Uncle Caleb?"

"That daddy." Abby said, staring directly at Tyler. Everyone looked up. Maddie smiled. Abby frowned slightly then a big bright smile covered her face as she held her arms out to Tyler. "Daddy!" Tyler laughed and took her. She hugged him, effectively getting paint on him as well.

"Thanks." Tyler said, smiling at Maddie.

"For what?" Maddie asked, smirking. Tyler just smiled more. The kids all got cleaned up and put down for naps a while later. Everyone sat around in the living room. Maddie and Tyler sitting on the floor. It was almost as if the last three years actually hadn't happened, except for the fact that there was a single baby monitor sitting on the table. Maddie had moved Abby's stuff over into the kids' room. Currently there were four cribs occupying it but she had no doubt that soon there would probably be two sets of bunk beds in there.

"Tyler…can I talk to you?" Glenn asked, interrupting the little whispered conversation going on between his son and the girl next to him. It did very well seem as if they were young teenagers flirting with each other again.

"Uh…sure." Tyler said. He gave Maddie's hand a quick squeeze before standing up and following his dad from the room. "What's up?"

"When are you going to ask her again?" Glenn asked, getting straight to the point.

"Dad I've done it twice already." Tyler said. "Don't you think I should take it all a bit slower?"

"Look Tyler, a love like that only comes along once in a lifetime." Glenn said. "The girl has died for you. True she's also been chased away by harsh words but for the last month and a half that she's been back, yet again…the two of you have been…" He didn't know how to finish it. Thankfully Tyler nodded, knowing what his father meant. "Even when she couldn't remember any of you, she instinctively leaned towards you for a number of reasons."

"I don't want to mess things up again." Tyler said. "Both times I did it, she leaves shortly afterwards. I just can't…I wouldn't be able to stand it if it happened again." Glenn knew that what his son felt was deep and hard but he had to do something to convince him.

"What you and Madison have is rare." He said. "Not many people would continue as the two of you have. If it had been anyone else who has gone through what you two have, they would not keep returning to each other. It took you a month to realize how deeply you loved you…a year without her practically killed you. Four months with her could have been described as the best time of your life. Madison is a fragile being, Tyler. You know that. She's had so many messes in her life involving men yet she keeps coming back to you. She'll let you back in through barriers in days, where it might take others weeks or months. This is meant to be, the two of you. You can propose a million times over and she will continue to say yes but as soon as you open your mouth with some unthought-of hurtful phrase…well…you know what happens."

"I know but…" Tyler said.

"You've proven that the love you share is greater then anything." Glenn said. "You could be apart for over a decade but as soon as you see each other again, the love will shine through. It doesn't matter who comes and goes in between, there will never be another. Your powers affect each others. You can feel it."

"Yeah." Tyler said. "Wait…how did you know?"

"That's what is hidden in the book." Glenn said. "It's only ever happened to one other daughter."

"Madelyn and Collin." Tyler said, without even thinking. Glenn stared at him. "The first ones."

"Yes." Glenn said, unsure of how his son knew the names. "There was a love so powerful…" Tyler smirked. He knew about it all. The love had been ignored on Madelyn's end until Maddie had proven her wrong three years ago on her birthday.

"I understand what you're getting at now." Tyler said.

"Do it properly." Glenn said. "Not as just some spur of the moment thing or just as a way of announcing to everyone else."

"Won't it seem…spur of the moment…if I did it now?" Tyler asked.

"I don't think so." Glenn said. Tyler thought for a long while and nodded. By the time they returned to everyone else, the kids were awake and back downstairs. Abby was sitting in Maddie's lap. Maddie looked up at Tyler and Glenn and smiled at them. Abby looked as well.

"Daddy." She said, pointing at Tyler. Everyone laughed.

"I need to ask you something…again." Tyler said, smiling quickly at Abby before turning a serious face to Maddie.

"Umm…ok. Do you want to go…" Maddie started.

"No, here's good." Tyler said. Maddie put Abby on the floor then stood up and walked over to Tyler. He glanced over at his father, who nodded, before looking at Abby. "I've messed up…a lot."

"Yeah." Maddie said.

"And you know I'm willing to spend forever trying to make up for it." Tyler said. "But…forever would be hard…if you're somewhere else." Maddie shifted from one foot to the other, very aware of the fact that every single pair of eyes were on them. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, of course." Maddie said. "Tyler what…" He held up his hand and she stopped talking.

"And I love Abby." Tyler said. "And I want to be with the two of you. I don't want to let you get away again." Everything suddenly clicked in Maddie's mind. "I know I've asked a couple of times before, and I know you said 'yes' both of those times…but I'm going to do it again." He held both of her hands in his and got down on one knee. "I'm trying to do this as proper as possible so bare with me here."

"Ok." Maddie said.

"My dad's just made it clear how strong our love is." Tyler said. "Even through everything that's happened, we've always wound up together. In the history of our families, there's only ever been one other couple that has had their powers working the way ours do." Maddie nodded after a second, instinctively knowing who he was talking about. "I love you so much and I was a complete idiot to let you go. I don't ever want to do that again so…Madison Annalise Danvers, will you marry me?"

"Aww." Kali, Sarah and Kate all said.

"Mama." Abby said. Maddie tore her eyes from Tyler and looked at her daughter, who had walked over to them. "Say yes."

"Well if you say so." Maddie joked. She looked back at Tyler and nodded. "For the third time… Tyler Simms, yes I will marry you." Tyler smiled. He took the ring off her right hand and slid it onto the left one before standing up and kissing her while the rest of the people in the room clapped.

* * *

So how's that for a chapter ender? I know you people will be sad to learn this but the next chapter is the final one. It's gonna be like the Time chapters where it's gonna jump through some time. You know what…if I get a good enough reason and plot (as well as a good enough bad guy tragedy kinda thing) then I might very well make a sequel involving the kids…but will it actually be Abby, Nolan, Mark, Kadence and the rest of them or will it be a whole other generation??? All I know is that I can't bring in a fifth child because, well…Chase is gone so there's no reproduction there so…yeah. 


	34. Our Happy Ending

**Our Happy Ending**

Well I hope you people enjoyed this story. Now for a really long chapter to finish it all off. If you guys want a sequel…please tell me. I'll make one if I get enough people wanting it but it's not going to involve Abby, Nolan, etc.

* * *

"I now pronounce you…and you…husbands and wives. Go ahead and kiss each other." The priest said. Everyone gathered laughed and clapped as the two couples embraced. Reid and Kali were laughing far too much to actually kiss each other properly while Tyler and Maddie managed it with less trouble. They had decided to put the two weddings together. It had brought up a lot of questions but ultimately it happened.

"You are crazy." Sarah said, hugging Maddie later.

"Yeah I know." Maddie said. "But on the plus side…finally got it done." Tyler put his arm over her shoulders and squeezed them lightly.

"Mommy looks pretty." Abby said.

"Thanks baby girl." Maddie said. "And you, my darling three year old, look gorgeous." She lifted her daughter into her arms.

"Daddy looks handsome." Abby said.

"Thanks." Tyler said, kissing her head.

"Hey." Kali said, bouncing up next to them.

"I can't believe you guys managed it." Maddie said.

"Me neither." Reid said, coming up on Kali's other side. He kissed her head. "But it did happen."

"Oh you just saved your butt." Kali said.

"Well what else was I supposed to do?" Reid asked. He put his hand on Kali's slightly rounded stomach.

"Aww look…Reid learned responsibility." Kate said. Everyone laughed. The kids laughed as well but it was plain to see they had little idea of what everyone was talking about.

"I still think she's amazing." Tyler said, dancing with Maddie now. Both of them were watching as Reid danced with Abby. "But I also still wish I was around for her first couple of years."

"Well…umm...you won't get that with Abby but…" Maddie said. Tyler's eyes snapped to his wife as she bit her lower lip.

"Are you…again?" He asked. Slowly, Maddie nodded. They stopped moving and she watched his face carefully. "Really?"

"Umm…yeah?" Maddie said, uncertainly. Tyler laughed and hugged her. Maddie froze then smiled as he spun her around.

"Oh…I can't believe this…but this is good. This is great!" Tyler said, kissing her.

"Really?" Maddie asked.

"Of course!" Tyler said. "God I love you so much. This is great!" Maddie laughed and hugged him tightly.

**Two Years Later**

"Abby give your brother his toy back." Maddie said, walking past the kids with a basket of laundry under her arm.

"Mommy!" Abby whined. Maddie rolled her eyes as they flashed white. The toy lifted from Abby's hands and floated into the hands of the two year old. "Not fair!"

"Deal with it, kiddo." Maddie said, putting the basket down. "Where's your father?"

"Umm…" Abby said, smiling. Maddie raised an eyebrow.

"Daddy getting mommy gift!" The boy said.

"Is that so?" Maddie asked. She walked over to them and smoothed the hair back from her son's face. "Well…do you wanna tell me what daddy went for, Ben?" Oh she knew already. No one was very good at keeping secrets and Tyler seemed to enjoy going against what she said, not that she was really complaining.

"Don't!!" Abby said. "Daddy says it's a secret!" Maddie smirked.

"Fine, don't tell me." She said. "But you two better be getting ready soon because everyone is coming over to for dinner tonight."

"Everybody?" Abby asked.

"Every single one." Maddie said. "All your cousins, your aunts and uncles. Grandma and Grandpa. And everyone else's grandmas and grandpas."

"Big family." Ben said.

"Yep, very big." Maddie said. "Come on now." She lifted Ben up and put him on the laundry basket then picked the whole thing up. Abby walked alongside her mother up the stairs. There had been an hour long talk between Maddie and Caleb before they had decided that Maddie, Tyler, Abby and Ben would get the house. Caleb didn't really mind, he had no problem with it. They were there practically every other day anyways so it was almost as if they still lived there and occasionally Maddie and Tyler were babysitting Nolan.

"Where are all you guys?" Tyler asked, walking into the house.

"Daddy!" Abby shouted, running out of her room.

"Abby!" Maddie called. The four year old ignored her mother and bounded down the stairs to cling to her father's legs.

"Hey baby girl. I wasn't gone long." Tyler said.

"I still missed you." Abby said.

"Abigail Hope Simms…can I please finish with your hair?" Maddie asked, standing at the top of the steps with her hands on her hips. Tyler looked down. Only half of Abby's head was brushed and she was missing a sock.

"I want daddy to do it!" Abby said. Maddie rolled her eyes and tossed the hairbrush down to Tyler. He caught it and went into the living room with Abby. "Did you get it?"

"Yep." Tyler said. Abby smiled.

"Hey Mads, happy birthday." Caleb said, coming into the house about half an hour later and kissing his sister lightly on the cheek.

"Thanks." Maddie said.

"Wow…this is the second birthday in a row you've spent with us!" Sarah said. "I am amazed. Usually around this time you're gone."

"Shut up." Maddie said, shoving her lightly.

"Happy birthday Auntie Maddie." Nolan said, holding up a box.

"Aww thanks honey." Maddie said, crouching down to kiss Nolan's cheek. He rubbed his cheek shortly afterwards and his aunt laughed. "Why don't you go play with Abby and Ben?"

"Ok." Nolan said. Sarah followed him into the living room.

It was a giant fiasco once all six kids were together. Everyone spent half their time keeping them under control. Ben and Clark, both only being two, were easy to keep track of them the other four.

"Ok now see what they're all doing?" Reid asked, pointing at Abby who was currently running as fast as she could away from her father. He looked at his son who sat right next to him.

"Yeah." Clark said.

"Don't ever do that." Reid said.

"Ever?" Clark asked.

"Nope." Reid said.

"Don't be mean, daddy." Kali said. "You can do whatever you want as long as you don't break anything."

"I thought we agreed to agree." Reid said. Kali just smirked innocently.

"Kadence give mommy the fork." Kate said. Everyone looked at the kitchen to where the mother and daughter were but few could see in.

"Oh boy." Pogue said, giving up his quest to capture his son and hurrying into the kitchen to help his wife.

"Gotcha." Tyler said, finally grabbing Abby. She just giggled. The whole thing had been a game to her.

"Quite the birthday, huh?" Maddie asked, looking at her mother-in-law.

"Would you want it any other way?" Rosalind asked.

"Nope." Maddie said, smiling. She picked up Ben as he came over to her.

**Nine Years Later**

(((A/N: I know it's a big jump but I wanted to get to the 'special' birthdays.)))

"Happy birthday Abby!" The gathered mass all shouted. The teenager smiled and then, rolling her eyes at the corny gesture, blew out the birthday candles. This was her second birthday party. The first one had been on the Friday and it had been just her parents and friends. Now it was her whole giant family which consisted of Maddie, Tyler (her parents, Ben (her brother), Caleb, Pogue, Reid (her uncles), Sarah, Kate, Kali (her aunts), Nolan, Kadence, Markus, Clark, Alana (her cousins), Rosalind, Glenn (her grandparents), Beatrice, Wayne, Meredith and Joseph (her extended grandparents). There was almost more people for her family party then there was for her friends party.

And the only reason for the two separate parties was to find out if she truly did wield the craft like her parents. Abby looked at them. They had only recently gotten back together after a separation that had lasted almost a year. If she was honest, the teenager knew that her parents had been rocky for a while and she was sort of surprised that they hadn't separated before then. But she was unbelievably glad that they were back together again.

"Hey Alana, Kadence, come on." Abby said, catching her cousins' attention as she slowly drifted away from the crowd. The other two girls cast looks at the parents before sneaking away as well.

"What's up?" Alana asked. Practically every facial feature on the nine year old, from her blonde hair to lips, came from her father. Reid Garwin cherished his daughter as he had practically never cherished anything before in his entire life so it came as little surprise when she had developed his behaviour and attitude already. It did, however, surprise Abby and Kadence that they had managed to get her away from him. The two were damn near inseparable.

Of course, Abby had been that way with Tyler when she had been that age. Now she just considered him to be a bit of a pest.

"Just thought it would be good to get away from all of them." Abby said. She jumped up and grabbed hold of a low branch in the tree. She climbed up a few branches before dropping the ladder to the other two. Like her mother, she practically refused to be acknowledged as a girl and was currently a tomboy in everyway. While her cousins were wearing dresses, she was wearing brand new jeans and a simple red t-shirt.

"Remember the story your mom told us about the day she turned thirteen?" Kadence asked as the three of them sat in the treehouse. Caleb, Tyler, Reid and Pogue had spent almost an entire summer working on it. It would have been finished faster if they hadn't had to stop for their jobs and if they had used their powers. It was actually a bit of a surprise that, out of all four boys, Caleb was looking the oldest. He was the only one with just one child but he also had a whole business to take care of and, at least to his sister, it was reasonable for him to use every so often.

"Yeah." Abby said. "She got her powers and threw your father and mine into this very tree just because they called her a girl."

"But the chances of you being able to do the same thing are like…non-existent." Alana said.

"Right." Abby said. "I don't think I'd be able to handle them anyways."

Out of the five Covenant 'children', Maddie remained looking the youngest, even though she used more then the others. Her siren abilities countered her aging affect.

"I betcha the next daughter with power will be Ben's granddaughter." Kadence said.

"If it's timed right then yeah, probably." Abby said.

"Are you happy to have your parents back together?" Kadence asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Abby asked. "It was ridiculous, making me and Ben go back and forward between the house and dad's apartment."

"Yeah…considering the fact that my dad says that usually it's your mom that leaves." Alana said. Abby hit her lightly. "Why'd you pull us away from the party anyways?"

"Because we're the only girls." Abby said. "If the boys are going to be getting their powers and bonded and junk, then I think we should do something."

"Like what? We don't get powers." Kadence said. "I think the closest any of us get will either be you getting maybe a bit of power because both of yours had it…or me because of Markus getting power."

"Yeah…which still leaves Alana out." Abby said. "So…" She pulled out a beautifully designed knife from the bag she had.

"Oh pretty." Alana said, understanding instantly what Abby was getting at and becoming excited about it. She was just as fearless as her father had been and would have wound up just as wreckless if there was a chance of her getting power.

"We're all family because our fathers considered themselves brothers." Abby said. Kadence winced as the other girl cut her palms. "I know this seems so weird but…"

"Pass it over!" Alana said, taking the knife. She cut her palms as well and held the knife to Kadence. The last girl sighed before copying the other two. She put the knife in the middle of their rough little circle and they all pressed their palms together.

"Voila, we are one." Abby said. The other two laughed.

A few months later Abby was yelling at Nolan because his powers had shown and then chose to destroy the swing that hung from the tree.

"Abby we can get you a new one." Maddie said.

"I don't care…I liked that one!" Abby said.

"Hey! Just be glad we got the fire out before it reached the rest of the tree." Maddie said.

"As if that was a possibility." Abby said. Maddie rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. Her daughter was way too much like herself.

Markus came into his powers in almost the same way in January except his targeted the trash can.

**Two Years Later**

"Where are we going?" Ben asked, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at his parents.

"You'll see." Maddie said, turning around to look at him and the three other cars behind theirs. Once they all stopped and got out, the parents led their sons into the Colony House.

"Whoa." Ben said, coming down the stairs last and, looking around at the arrangement, went and stood in front of his father.

"This is awesome." Markus said.

"Finally." Nolan said.

"We thought it best to wait until all four of you boys had your powers." Maddie said. The center circle of fire died down a bit and the single girl stepped through the flames, untouched. As one, the eight pairs of eyes around her went black as hers went white. "Welcome to the Colony House boys. Usually the oldest does the introductions but Caleb let me do it." Even though she was thirty-three years old, she still only appeared to look in her twenties. Caleb, Pogue and Reid, all thirty-four while Tyler was thirty-three, looked just a few years older then their actual age. They had learned through Caleb and Maddie's father what the magic did.

"Aunt Maddie…why do we need an introduction?" Nolan asked.

"Because you all need to know that the magic is not a toy." Maddie said. "The power is addictive. Between now and your eighteenth birthdays, it might all seem fine enough because there's no real downside."

"I can vouch for that." Reid said. Even though they couldn't really see it, they all knew that Maddie, Caleb, Pogue and Tyler had rolled their eyes.

"Yes because Reid was the power-holic." Maddie said. "Anyways…don't overuse it. Don't get addicted to it. Nolan…Ben…you guys didn't get a grandfather because of that." Maddie paused as emotions overcame her. "He was only in his forties…and he looked as if he could have a really sick ninety-something year old. Don't let that happen to you boys. Remember that there is always a consequence."

"Except with you." Markus said.

"I died…enough said." Maddie said. "That and, like I said sixteen years ago, really can't have seductive powers and look really old." The two thirteen and two fifteen year old boys laughed slightly at that. "Nolan, Markus, Clark and Ben…do you four accept the power? Do you accept the Covenant of silence that has kept our families safe for the last six hundred years?"

"We accept." The four boys chorused. Maddie smiled and stepped out of the ring of fire as the Book of Damnation floated out to take her place. The fathers all stepped around their sons.

"This is basically our families' history. Have fun reading boys. We'll be upstairs." Maddie said. Caleb led the line out. Pogue, then Reid, then Tyler before finally Maddie. As they climbed out of the basement, no candles went out and their eyes changed back to normal.

They themselves may not be done with the Covenant or with their powers, but they knew that everything was now on the next generation.

**The End**

* * *

Ok so I was gonna add more to do with like Abby's wedding and all that stuff but I decided against it.

_**READ!!!!**_

Ok if you guys really want a sequel, I'm going to give you the idea right now and you can tell me if you'll read it. For those of you who say that you will, I'll send a message to you to tell you when the sequel goes up. The idea I have will not revolve around these kids. It will be with the next generation that gets the daughter. And guess what…they're all gonna be named after the original sons and daughter (or at least the names I gave them for this story) because they're going to be basically re-incarnations of them. The plot is that, by the time the daughter gets to ascend, they're all thrown back in time to deal with John Putnam and take over the activities of their former lives.


End file.
